La Maldición de los Pétalos Asesinos
by HarunoCande
Summary: [PostGuerra]Un compromiso surge para mantener unida a la Alianza Shinobi; Gaara descubrirá nuevos sentimientos que le son difíciles para controlar a Shukaku. Mientras que Sakura, con un diario revive las memorias de hermanas que no recuerda, asesinadas por "algo". Es hija de Satán,y ahora la muerte la persigue/"Sa-ku-ra-chan"/Mi nombre es Cristal Haruno. Corre, no mires hacia atras
1. Prólogo

Ser amante de él no fue fácil, por un largo tiempo, todo fue perfecto. Él la amaba y ella a él, luego tuvieron a sus hijas. Preciosas chicas, pero con un terrible don... El Don de Lucifer… Luego llegó la tempestad, él se marchó, dejándola con sus cuatro pequeñas, y a la que venía en camino. Pero era su obligación, se había alejado por mucho, mucho tiempo de su reino. Y por a ver sido su amor, su mujer, ahora era castigada por todas las personas…

-¡Yo te maldigo! ¡A ti y a tus hijas!- escupió veneno aquella maldita sacerdotisa en medio de su agonía.

Su mirada de odio se dirigía a aquella pelirosa, aquella mujer embarazada de ocho meses que se encontraba ensangrentada y magullada. Esos ojos brillaban con rencor y odio. Pero su sonrisa burlona seguía intacta. Luego de haber escapado de aquella casa de la tortura, tuvo que luchar con aquella maldita vieja. Todo por _él. _

Por la persona que más amaba, se encontraba a medio morir, separada de sus hijas.

-Morirán…- escuchó como esa mujer, Kaede, comenzaba a susurrar algo. Cautelosa como siempre, se acercó a paso lento y luego se arrodillo cerca de ella. Y sin previo aviso, la sacerdotisa agarro su mano con fuerza.- Te maldigo Sakura Haruno, tú y tus condenadas hijas morirán. ¡Nadie se salvará! Ni siquiera, a la que llevas en tu vientre. Sōdeare! - dijo en su último delirio. La pelirosa cerró los ojos.

-Morirán, la Aldea Maldita arderá- susurró al viento, una promesa de odio que se cumplirá. Al instante, apareció una pequeña niña de ojos azules. Su mirada fría se poso sobre la mujer que se encontraba cerca de su madre. La ignoró, y a paso lento se acercó a su progenitora, un chakra color verde emanó de sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a curarla.- Y tú la cumplirás…- sus manos se tensaron.

Dos semanas después…

La lluvia caía fuertemente, el cielo lloraba las pérdidas o ¿Tal vez le demostraba la ira de aquellas pequeñas, y el odio de su madre?

Como prometió, como su odio prometió, la Aldea ardía, los gritos de las personas se iban apagando. Vio cómo su hermana mayor reía encima de una casa, su hermana gozaba del sufrimiento de los aldeanos que maltrataron a su madre. Cuando la pelirosa se esfumó, vio con sus ojos azules, como la casa se derrumbó.

Sin mirar atrás, o sus acciones, ella camina hacia la salida de la aldea con tranquilidad por aquellas calles ensangrentadas. Las personas gritan con pavor al verla, pero las _otras_ eran más sádicas, y si debían elegir como morir, la elegían a ella. Haruno Cristal. A esa pequeña mocosa de 5 años, que fue capaz de matar a toda su familia y aldea.

Sus hermanas mayores la esperaban con una sonrisa mientras la lluvia caía con furia sobre ellas. Recostada sobre un árbol, se encontraba su madre, teniendo en brazos a la nueva Haruno. Otra asesina, otra _maldición_ como les había dicho su supuesto padre. Aquel hombre que siempre las miró con odio.

Sakura Haruno, comenzó a perder la visión, veía como unas sombras-que dedujo que eran sus hijas- se acercaban a paso lento hacia ella. Les tendió a su pequeña niña. Sabía que su hora se acercaba. Después de haber sido brutalmente golpeada por los aldeanos de esa aldea, mientras que su _amado _esposo la miraba con una sonrisa, el amargo final la esperaba. La muerte clamaba por ella, lo sentía.

¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Casi moría su niña por culpa de aquellos infelices. Y ahora, la aldea se encontraba en llamas, sin un habitante vivo. Todo por su promesa, o más bien dicho, todo por _él._

-Las quiero mis niñas. Cuiden a su hermanita. No…- se detuvo cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho, que le hizo toser sangre, y con una mueca de dolor continuo.- No dejen, que esa maldita cumpla con lo que prometió. Sean felices y deben estar unidas.- dijo en su último suspiro, y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

Miraban con una tristeza infinita a su madre. Aquella mujer que peleo con el mundo por ellas, y para estar, con aquel _demonio _que no pudo defenderla porque ya no estaba en su mundo. Su padre sin duda.

Cristal miraba a sus hermanas. Kin y Rin, las gemelas de 7 años, se abrazaban fuertemente. Kin, con sus ojos color almendras y, su cabello corto. Lloraba y miraba el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Rin, a diferencia de su hermana, con sus ojos grises miraba el suelo, sin derramar una lágrima, fría, como siempre. Ayame era la mayor, tenía 10 años, su cabellos largo, con su típica trenza, que se meneaba con el viento. Sus ojos ámbar trataban de contener las lágrimas mientras miraba a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Cristal suspiro tristemente, las pequeñas hondas de su cabello acariciaban su rostro. Sosteniendo firmemente a la bebé, se dio cuenta que comenzaba a despertar y observó a la pequeña como abría sus ojos y esto hizo que se sorprendiera.

-Tiene los ojos de mamá.- susurró, pero la alcanzaron a oír, se acercaron con rapidez, y descubrieron que era cierto. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color jade. Sin duda era la que más se parecía a su madre.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Rin, sin más lágrimas en sus ojos observaba como se esfumaba el cuerpo de su madre,_ él_ se la llevaba al infierno, quería tenerla.

-A Konoha.-sentenció Cristal, allí estarían a salvo. Pero…

-¡Pero hace unas horas terminó de atacar Kyuubi!- exclamo Kin, lo había visto en una de sus visiones.

-En Konoha está Sarutobi-san. Él nos dejará pasar.- afirmó Ayame con una voz áspera.- Pero tardaremos semanas en llegar, yo digo que usemos a Aiko.- propuso, recibió una afirmación por parte Rin y Cristal. Realizo unos sellos y una hermosa loba color blanco apareció.

-¿Cómo…-comenzó Kin llamando la atención de todas.- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?- y todas las miradas se posaron en su nueva hermana.

-Sakura.- todas miraron sorprendida a la de ojos azules.- Se parece mucho a mamá.- se justificó.

Asintieron. Sólo esperaban que no corra la mala suerte de su madre, que no se enamore de un _demonio._ Se montaron a esa hermosa loba, y partieron con una velocidad impresionante, dejando atrás una Aldea consumida por el odio. Y a lo lejos, se podían ver destellos rosados…


	2. Foto, diario y viaje

¡Hola nuevamente! No creí poner el primer capítulo tan seguido, pero, creo que es necesario. (estoy emocionada xD)

**yomii20:** ¡Lo lamento! Tienes razón, me di cuenta tarde que era muy confuso, pero gracias por hacérmelo saber. Creo que serás mi consejera xD

En fin. Espero que este capi les guste y si sigue siendo muy confuso díganmelo! :D

Pero primero quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:

**1**\- Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga. Pero es obra mía. Así que no se maten pensando si paso o no.

**2**\- Los personajes van a actuar de un forma más madura. Sobre todo Sakura, no me gusta que se masoquista con Sasuke -.-

**3**\- Gaara posee el Shukaku. (Como que parece más cool xD)

**4**\- El Fic va relatando historias, pero será a partir del próximo capi.

Ahora si:

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (lamentablemente u.u) sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**: Semi Universo Alterno. Lenguaje vulgar.

Capítulo 1: Foto, diario y viaje.

"¿Te veré pronto? ¡¿Gracias?!"

Soltó un bufido de exasperación.

Estaba contenta que la Guerra haya terminado y claro, habían salido victoriosos, aunque hubo grandes pérdidas a lo largo de la contienda. Pero Sasuke se había ido a recorrer el mundo, como volvió se fue. Y ella había quedado como estúpida pensando que él se daría cuenta de cuanto lo amaba y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se quedaría a su lado. Se equivocó. ¿O no? Daba igual.

No era justo.

Había dado tanto por él, lo había esperado tanto, y sólo para darse cuenta que el Uchiha a lo mejor ya tenía a alguien más, o simplemente, la veía como una compañera de equipo. Deseaba pensar que la consideraba una amiga, pero era una palabra muy compleja que sólo la utilizaba con Naruto ¿Acaso era gay? Se abofeteo mentalmente. Eso de tener poco trabajo en el hospital le hacía pensar. Demasiado para su gusto.

Ya había pasado un año y Konoha estaba terminando la reconstrucción de todo. Ahora siendo el Sexto Hokage Hatake Kakashi, su amado ex-sensei.

Eso era otra historia.

Ahora el problema surgía con los rebeldes que atacaban a pequeñas Aldeas, poniendo en peligro la estabilidad de la alianza. _Problemático._ Como dijo el genio al enterarse de la situación. Lo último que todos querían era otra tediosa Guerra.

Una especie de gruñido salió de su garganta. Asesinaría al que piense comenzar otra guerra. Su mente y su corazón no lo soportarían. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar aquellas personas que habían muerto, la destrucción que causó. No hablaba sólo de Aldeas destrozadas, sino del choque emocional y psicológico que tuvieron que enfrentar. Su corazón se estrujo al recordar la cara de los niños inundados en lágrimas al saber que estaban solos, mujeres que esperaban esposos que nunca llegarían. Sólo había dolor y soledad.

En ese momento se encontraba terminando de pintar la casa, nueva ya que tuve que reconstruirla. Muy pocas cosas pudo rescatar, algunos muebles y pocas prendas. Pero, había algo que le resultó muy curioso. Había encontrado una caja, llena de fotos, algunas joyas y un cuaderno que parecía ser un diario íntimo. Luego lo vería todo mejor ya que no tuvo tiempo, ¿o es que acaso tenía miedo de descubrir algo?

Dejo la brocha junto al tarro de pintura y se secó el sudor de la frente. Observó con satisfacción el color verde pistacho del living que hacía juego con el color de sus muebles, que éstos eran de un tono beige claro con algunos toques en rosa pálido. Hizo una mueca esperando que no sea aniñado. Y ahora que veía bien la casa, se dio cuenta que ésta le había quedado grande para ella sólo. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando a sus padres. Los extrañaba.

Limpió la brocha y pinceles, luego siguió con los pisos y revisó que ningún mueble tenga rastro de pintura. Con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios se dirigió al baño para tomar un baño refrescante. Estaban casi en febrero y hacía mucho calor. Ahora que lo pensaba, se acercaba su cumpleaños, no lo festejaría. No creía correcto festejar, aún estaba de luto. Por todas aquellas almas caídas.

Se secó el cuerpo con suavidad, se podría decir que hasta con pereza. Se colocó las pantaletas negras y una remera casi tres talles más grande que ella, agarró el cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo sobre su pelo que ahora lo llevaba hasta media espalda. Se había olvidado de cortarlo. Otra vez. Se tiró sobre su mullida cama, colando su brazo sobre sus ojos, tratando de no pensar, de no sentir.

Sentándose lentamente, sus ojos jade se encontraron con aquella misteriosa caja. Levantó una ceja ¿por qué se sentía tan intrigada? Por lo que recordaba, apenas la encontró no le resultó ni importante ni interesante, ni siquiera cuando la abrió para ver qué era lo que más o menos contenía, aunque como la abrió la cerró, pero ahora, era como si la llamara. Soltó una carcajada casi forzada ¿Llamarla? ¿En serio? ¿Tan loca se encontraba?

Decidió ponerle fin a tanto misterio. Se acercó al objeto lentamente, agarrándola delicadamente, temiendo que se rompiera, volvió a su cama, sentándose con la caja. La abrió con sumo cuidado y tomó un par de fotos.

-¿Qué rayos…?- incrédula ante la imagen que mostraba la foto, frunció el ceño.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta. Dejo las cosas a un lado y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, abrió la puerta llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con un ANBU. Al parecer, requerían de su presencia, genial. Apenas el shinnobi enmascarado desapareció, cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación, paró en seco al darse cuenta como se encontraba vestida sonrojándose a más no poder.

-Sólo a mi me pueden pasar este tipo de cosas.- masculló por lo bajo molesta.

Se vistió con su nuevo traje ninja. Nuevo comienzo, nueva ropa ¿No? Este consiste en una camisa estilo quimono que le llega apenas unos centímetros por debajo de la cola, de mangas anchas, color rosa pálido con detalles en flores de cerezo, el obi se le ajusta perfectamente a su estrecha cintura, es de un tono chicle tirando a fucsia con bordados en rojo. Debajo de éste se podía apreciar un top negro, que se podía ver un poco gracias a que el kimono era escotado, mostrando sus grandes pechos. En la parte inferior, una calza negra que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla. En la pierna derecha llevaba el porta shuriken y se calzó las típicas sandalias ninja color negra.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación para ver con que se podía sujetar el pelo. Definitivamente debía cortárselo. Sus ojos jades, por inercia, se posaron en la caja. Se acercó lentamente y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar un broche color lila y rosa con detalles en plateado. Inconscientemente pidió permiso mentalmente, le había pertenecido a alguien después de todo ¿no? Lo tomó y se colocó a un costado tomando algunos mechones, para que el flequillo le quedara de lado, casi tapándole un ojo, y decidió dejarse el pelo suelto. Por último se puso su banda shinnobi como diadema.

Dándose cuenta que había tardado un poco, rápidamente salió hacia la oficina del Hokage. Saltando por los tejados se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando el antiguo Equipo 7, a Naruto haciendo travesuras, a _Sasuke…_ Mierda, lo extrañaba. Sonrió con tristeza. Era una estúpida.

Golpeo levemente la puerta de la oficina, pasaron unos minutos y al ver que nadie respondía, se adentró lentamente. Allí se encontraba Kakashi –obviamente-, Naruto y Shikamaru. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con voz suave, captando la atención de todos.

-Sakura…- la nombró con voz cansina el peliplata- Te estábamos esperando...- un silbido por parte del rubio lo interrumpió.

-¡Wau Sakura-chan! ¡Te ves estupenda dattebayo! –pero calló al instante al sentir la mirada reprobatoria de su maestro.

-Na-ru-to. No vuelvas a interrumpir o te pondré a cumplir tareas comunitarias por lo que resta de tu vida.-recibiendo una mirada apenada del muchacho decidió continuar-Bien. Como sabrán la alianza entre las Aldeas se debilitan cada vez más. En una par de días se hará una reunión entre los Kages para tratar de buscar una solución al problema, y ustedes me acompañarán.-

-Hai.-

-Pero, por el verdadero motivo por el que los mandé a llamar es porque…-se detuvo, mirando con tristeza a sus ex-alumnos, haciendo a que éstos se tensen. Cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos comenzó a relatar- Desde que Sasuke se marchó, ha enviado cartas, para que, si algo ocurriese lo pudiéramos contactar. Pero desde hace un par de meses traté de comunicarme con él, pero me fue imposible..-

-¡¿Por qué no nos mandó a buscarlo?!-Naruto miraba enfadado a Kakashi, mientras que los otros dos permanecían callados.

-Porque no creí que fuera necesario. Sé que son como hermanos, pero en la situación actual en la que nos encontramos, no es conveniente que salgan de la Aldea- miro severamente al rubio.

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón Naruto…- los nombrados la miraron sorprendidos, más que todo, por su semblante serio.- No podemos dejar la Aldea, ¿Te imaginas siquiera si alguien atacara mientras no estábamos y Sasuke solamente estaba ocupado con otras cosas? No sé tu Naruto, pero yo no podría soportar ver a Konoha destruida, otra vez…-

Quedaron sumidos en un silencio tenso. No lo podían creer, ¿Sakura había dicho eso? El Hokage la observo serio por un momento y luego sonrió. Mientras que el rubio, no salía de su asombro, pero, muy en el fondo, sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta que aún seguía siendo algo impulsivo e inmaduro.

-¿Qué hará Hokage? Puede que Sakura tenga razón-intervino el Nara al observar que se podía crear un nuevo conflicto por el Uchiha.

-Acabo de mandar a un escuadrón ANBU para que vaya por Sasuke o busque información en la última Aldea en la que estuvo.- informó mientras observaba de reojo la reacción del rubio, esperando algún escándalo pero obtuvo un leve asentimiento por parte de éste. Igual, eso no quería decir que se lo haya tomado bien.

-¿Cuándo partimos para la reunión con los demás Kages?- preguntó aburrido el Nara de tanto drama.

-Por la tarde, a las 14:00 hs, sean puntuales.-sonrió ante la cara que pusieron los novatos, sabiendo que era el menos indicado para hablar de puntualidad.

Apenas salieron de la oficina del Hokage, los tres se despidieron. Sakura, se acercó para hablar con el joven rubio, puesto que seguramente lo necesitaba, pero sólo recibió una negativa diciendo que entendía el punto de vista. Muy a su pesar, el rubio debía admitir que estaban en lo correcto. Sasuke seguramente estaba en un lugar donde no se podía comunicar, aunque, como lo habían hablado con Kakashi y el Nara, cabía la posibilidad que los renegados pudieron haber interceptado las cartas. Pero eso Sakura no tenía por qué saberlo. Aún estaba sumida en una gran depresión y preocuparla por demás no tenía sentido. O puede que esté equivocado. Saludo a Sakura y se fue caminando a paso lento hacia su departamento, donde seguramente estaría su preocupada novia, ya que eran las dos de la madrugada aproximadamente.

Observó a su compañero alejarse, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Con un suspiro escapando de sus labios, camino a paso medio lento hacia su hogar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. En la oficina del Hokage, estuvo a punto de explotar al igual que Naruto. Pero se contuvo. Realmente quería creer que el Uchiha se encontraba bien, pero tenía una sensación extraña que la inquietaba bastante. Y sin darse cuenta, llegó a su casa. Apena entró fue a su habitación, se descambió y se colocó su cómoda pero enorme remera, para luego acostare, donde poco a poco le fue ganando el sueño.

"_-…Sakura-chan…- _

_Se dio vuelta, asustada, pero sólo estaba ella sola, no entendía ¿Qué sucedía?_

_Un correteo a su alrededor logró hacerla entrar en pánico. No se podía mover. No podía hablar. Abrió sus ojos de golpe al poder distinguir una figura delante de ella._

_-¡Huye Sakura! ¡Huye!-el grito desesperado de aquella persona hizo que comenzara a temblar. _

_Comenzó a sudar frío. Había alguien detrás de ella._

_-Siempre juntas… Sa-ku-ra-chan…- le susurró al oído con voz temblorosa._

_Sin darse cuenta estaba hiperventilando. Cada vez más agitada. Quería correr, quería gritar. Pero no podía. _

_-¡Sakura!- y entre tanta oscuridad, logró ver un par de ojos azules que la miraban con desesperación.- ¡Huye!-_

_-…Siempre juntas…- y la sombra detrás de ella le tapó la boca con un brazo y con el otro la agarró de la cintura. _

_-¡Sakura!-"_

Abrió los ojos agitada. Tenía todo el cuerpo transpirado y sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Como si aquellas personas de su sueño estuviesen en su habitación, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Comenzó a respirar lenta y pausadamente, tratando de relajarse. Se dio cuenta que ya era de día, observó el reloj y pegó un salto de la cama olvidándose de todo, era cerca de las doce. Esta vez, no se tomaría su tiempo.

Se tomó una corta pero relajadora ducha, se vistió y comenzó prepararse el desayuno. Tendría que ser almuerzo pero como debía viajar era necesario un buen desayuno pero no tan pesado. Hizo sopa de miso, arroz, un pedazo de salmón a la plancha y una sunomono (ensalada) de judías y umeboshi. A terminar pensó que era mucho. Pero al escuchar a su estómago rugir comenzó a comer, algo apresurada. Terminó y lavo, no le dio tiempo a secar, ya que comenzaba a hacerse tarde. Por suerte siempre tenía un equipaje preparado por si tenía que salir de improvisto a alguna misión, no por haberse quedado dormida, como hoy. Revisó que tenga todo lo necesario. Observó la caja y frunció el ceño, la estaba traumando. Tomo el pequeño diario y aquella foto, y la guardó con cuidado.

-¡Mierda!-

Observó que eran las 13:55. Salió de su casa, se aseguró que esté todo bien cerrado y partió rápidamente hacia las puertas de Konoha. No le tomó más que un par de minutos, pero observó con pesar que sólo faltaba ella ¡Incluso Kakashi había llegado a tiempo! Masculló un par de maldiciones por los bajo. Al llegar junto a ellos, los saludó recibiendo un "Buenas tardes" con algo de burla. Los miró con fastidió. El Hatake dio las órdenes para partir, se colocaron a su alrededor, un par de ANBU también estaban ahí, y partieron.

Nadie decía nada. Todos se encontraban callados. Cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos o tal vez no tenían ganas de hablar. El viaje duraría un día si continuaban a paso acelerado, a todos les interesaba llegar rápido, y muy poco les importaba descansar, la Guerra los había hecho así. No había tiempo para descansar. El punto de encuentro era Sunagakure. Ya habían hecho otras reuniones en las otras Aldeas. Pero este encuentro era repentino. Seguramente para que lo rebeldes no tuvieran tiempo de planear algo.

Llegada la noche, el Hokage decidió que era preciso que se tomemos un descanso. Colocaron algunas trampas, los ANBU se repartieron los turnos para vigilar, cosa que ya no necesario como años anteriores. Pero era mejor prevenir. Prendieron una pequeña fogata ya que la noche era fría, bebieron y comieron un poco, hubo unos pocos comentarios provenientes del rubio y el Nara. Pero rápidamente todos acomodaron sus bolsas de acampar y se dispusieron a dormir.

La pelirosa, ya acostada, sacó de su mochila aquella foto. La observó con más detenimiento. A la izquierda había una chica de aproximadamente 16 años que sonreía con tranquilidad, llevaba una trenza en el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y el flequillo lo tenía a un lado, y pudo observar que sus eran de color ámbar. Luego, a la par de ésta, había otras dos chicas casi idénticas de casi 13 años, una tenía los ojos grises, llenos de frialdad –le recordó a Sasuke-, tenía el pelo suelto, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, se parecía a ella cuando era gennin. La otra chica –dedujo que era su gemela- tenía los ojos de un color almendra que mostraban mucho amor a diferencia de las otras, el flequillo le caía a ambos lados y el pelo, algo largo y ondulado, lo llevaba atado a dos coletas altas. En el medio de las tres, había una niña, de unos 9 o tal vez 10 años, tenía un flequillo algo disparejo y un pelo muy hermoso, largo con ondas y algunos rulos al final que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, la hacía ver angelical, lástima que tenía una sonrisa triste, y luego observó con ojos sorprendidos, eran de color azules, como la persona de su sueño.

-No puede ser…- murmuró ya que no quería despertar a nadie, aunque quería gritar.

Había otra niña de unos 4 años que sonreía muy emocionada. _Era ella_. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? La pregunta en realidad era ¡¿Por qué tenían el mismo color de cabello que ella?! No recordaba haber tenido primas o al menos su madre no le había contado ¿Serían sus primas o algún pariente lejano? Frunció el ceño. No. Eran muy parecidas, casi como si fuesen _hermanas_. Pero eso era imposible. Ella no recordaba, es más, por más que buscara en su memoria algún indicio de haberlas visto no encontraba nada. Era como si no existieran. Al comenzar a sentirse desesperada, guardo la fotografía con rapidez y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

-Joder…-

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Ahora que lo pensaba puede que esas chicas hayan conocido a Kakashi. Un poco más relajada, se dispuso a dormir, por la mañana le preguntaría al peliplata, tal vez él podría aplacar un poco sus dudas. Al menos se pudo consolar un poco. Patético.

"_Toda estaba en penumbras. Recorría un largo pasillo y presentía que era subterráneo, como si ya hubiese estado ahí antes, pero no podía recordar. Logró ver una pequeña luz, avanzó a paso lento, nerviosa, temiendo que alguien la descubra, pero ¿Quién? Paró de caminar al darse cuenta que se trataba de una puerta semi-abierta, se escuchaban murmullo del otro lado. Se acercó un poco más, no podía ver nada pero comenzó a oír._

_-Está muerta. No podemos resucitarla.-habló una chica con mucha frialdad, se podría decir que hasta molesta de la discusión._

_-¡Cuida tus palabras! Más respeto por…- una voz un poco chillona llena de angustia la retó, como si acabara de decir una locura, un sacrilegio._

_-Basta.-los vellos de su piel se erizaron- Todas tendremos ese destino por más que cueste aceptarlo. El tema aquí es ¿qué haremos con Sakura?...- por más que hablaba pausada y tranquilamente, pronunciando las palabras con suavidad, era autoritaria. Una orden que se debía cumplir. Cuando escucho su nombre un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo._

_¿Qué querían con ella?_

_Le costaba respirar. Retrocedió uno, dos pasos, se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr sin rumbo. Estaba asustada pero ¿Por qué? Las personas que hablaban en aquella sala eran femeninas, pero no reconocía a ninguna._

_-¿Por qué huyes Sa-ku-ra-chan?...- y tras aquel letal y leve susurro alguien le sujetó los pies haciendo que se cayera, y comenzó a arrastrarla._

_No podía gritar._

_No se podía mover._

_Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar._

_¡¿Qué carajo estaba pasándole?!"_

Se despertó de golpe sentándose, estaba respirando irregularmente. Había tenido pesadillas, otra vez ¿Qué significaba? Tenía la misma sensación que el día anterior, temblaba y sentía que la observaban. Aunque, ahora que se daba cuenta, todos estaban ya levantados preparándose para partir. Sentía la mirada del rubio al igual que la del peliplata ¡Oh por Kami! ¿Y si había hablado de dormida? ¡Se moriría de la vergüenza!

-Eh… ¿Sakura-chan?-

-¿S-Si?-

-¿No piensas levantarte? Te estamos esperando.-

Algo apenada pudo responder con un asentimiento con la cabeza. Se levantó y empacó su saco de dormir, le dieron un poco de té y partieron nuevamente algo acelerados, así llegaban a la tarde o tal vez cerca de la noche. Comenzaron a sentir el calor del desierto y no pudo sentirse algo incómoda, inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, era aquella extraña sensación que tuvo cuando le avisaron que Sasuke no respondía las cartas del Hokage. Pero esta vez era algo diferente, como si le avisaba que un nuevo problema se acercaba. Se abofeteó mentalmente, era obvio que había un problema, la Alianza se encontraba en crisis. Era eso. Seguro.

Miró de reojo a Kakashi que platicaba con el Nara, tal vez no era el momento de preguntar sobre aquellas chicas. Suspiro. Tenía muchas dudas acerca de eso y tal vez el único que podía ayudarla era el peliplata.

-¿Sakura-chan?- observó al rubio- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-Sí, es sólo que…-dudó en contarle a su amigo o no, tal vez lo preocuparía por nada- Es sólo que anoche no dormí muy bien.- le brindó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo pero no funcionó.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé Naruto…-

Se miraron con calidez unos segundos, reconfortándose mutuamente, y regresaron su vista al frente. Seguramente el futuro Hokage de la Hoja pensaba que era por Sasuke –lo cual en parte era cierto-, su mejor amigo tenía demasiado con eso. Y hablarle de sus estúpidos sueños no haría más que preocuparlo. Capaz que más tarde le mostrara la foto, obviamente después de hablarle a Kakashi, no quería que saque conclusiones alocadas.

_Como lo estaba haciendo ella. _

Sin darse cuenta, entre divagaciones de su mente, el tiempo pasaba y comenzaban a adentrarse en el desierto, pronto lograron divisar las murallas de Sunagakure. Se sorprendió al hallarse cansada de repente. El sol comenzaba a esconderse y recién ahí se daba cuenta. Frunció el ceño mostrándose molesta consigo misma, estaba demasiado distraída para su gusto. Si hubiera un enemigo cerca, no lo habría notado. Pudo ver a Temari que los esperaba con una sonrisa.

-"Seguramente es más por Shikamaru que por otra cosa"- pensó mientras observaba de reojo al Nara que también sonreía. Y sin querer, ella también sonrío, contagiándose de la felicidad de éstos.

-¡Bienvenidos!- exclamo la rubia una vez que estaban de frente. Controlándose para no tirarse a abrazar a su novio.- Hokage-sama- lo saludó con una reverencia- El Kazekage lo espera en su oficina. Yo lo acompañaré hasta allá.-

-No es necesario Temari. Lleva a estos Shinnobis, a un lugar donde puedan relajarse.- ordenó con voz aburrida mientras emprendía camino junto con los ANBUS hacia el despacho del pelirrojo.

-Bien. Síganme.-comenzó a caminar mientras que los tres de Konoha la seguían.

-Si quieran ya pueden hacerse los melosos y darse besitos. A Sakura-chan y a mí no nos molesta, estamos acostumbrados a sus demostraciones dattebayo.- bromeó el rubio con su típica sonrisa zorruna haciendo sonrojar a la pareja y sacándole una risita a la pelirosa.

Recibió algunos reclamos de la rubia a lo que éste se limitaba a responder juguetonamente haciendo que se sonroje cada vez más. Entre bromas llegaron a una posada donde tenían habitaciones reservadas. La dueña de los ojos jades, se despidió de estos y fue al dormitorio que le fue asignado. Apenas entró, observó todo detenidamente; había una cama matrimonial, un pequeño ropero, un escritorio, una ventana que le mostraba un poco la Aldea-ya se detendría a apreciarla-, siguió recorriendo con la mirada la habitación pudo ver una puerta que seguro conduciría al baño. Dejo su equipaje sobre una silla que había detrás de un escritorio. Se estiró perezosamente para relajarse y se tumbó en la cama, sintiendo que era muy cómoda y mullida. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su presentimiento se había equivocado.

_O tal vez no._

* * *

** ¿Les gustó? ¿Mejoré? Háganme saber xD**

**Dejen Reviews ^^**


	3. Destino

¡Hola! ¿Como andan? Espero que bien ^^

Les traigo el segundo capi y espero que les guste mucho. Voy a estar un poco retrasada la emana que viene para subir el tercero, tengo que rendir Quimica y Pedagogía (deseadme suerte xD)

¡Epero que te guste yomii20! :)

**Aclaraciones:**

**1**\- Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga. Pero es obra mía. Así que no se maten pensando si paso o no.

**2**\- Los personajes van a actuar de un forma más madura. Sobre todo Sakura, no me gusta que se masoquista con Sasuke -.-

**3**\- Gaara posee el Shukaku.

**4**\- El Fic va relatando historias.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Lenguaje Vulgar. Semi AU.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia si.

Capítulo 2: Destino.

-Los demás Kages llegarán mañana. Apenas estén todos, comenzaremos la reunión. No podemos retrasarnos más de lo debido, sino levantaremos sospechas.-

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho del Hokage. Cerró los ojos en busca de tranquilidad, cosa que no encontró. La situación empeoraba cada vez más. Los rebeldes portaban la insignia de diferentes Aldeas de las Cinco Grandes Naciones, afirmando que éstos los mandaban, creando conflictos y desconfianza. La Alianza no dudaría mucho. Era como si necesitaran un poderoso enemigo amenazando con controlar al mundo para que unieran fuerzas. Era absurdo.

-¿Qué más le preocupa Hokage-sama?- sus ojos viajaron hasta encontrarse con la figura del peliplata.- Lo eh notado muy distraído.-

-Deja las formalidades Gaara. Habíamos quedado en eso ¿No es así?- habló pausadamente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro Kage, decidió contarle lo que le angustiaba tanto.- Creemos que Uchiha Sasuke ha desaparecido. Un escuadrón ANBU fue enviado a buscarlo, por la mañana me habrán avisado si hay noticias de él.-

El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no tenía nada reconfortante que decir y eso no animaría al peliplata, pudo observar como si hubiese envejecido diez años al contarle. Era obvio que le preocupaba mucho su alumno. Ya que, no sólo había la posibilidad de que el último Uchiha esté huyendo de los renegados, sino que también, podría haberlos traicionado, incluso podría estar muerto. Si los demás Kages se enteraban, él sería el principal sospechoso de la revuela de los rebeldes.

Kakashi se despidió, diciendo que necesitaba estar un rato con Naruto y Sakura. El de ojos aguamarina lo vio marcharse a paso lento. Un momento después, Matsuri entró a su despacho avisándole que los Daimyos habían llegado y ya fueron hospedados. Asintió con la cabeza y le hiso seña con una de sus manos para que se retire. Tenía demasiados cosas en que pensar. A decir verdad, estaba preocupado, no sabía a qué extremo debían llegar para alcanzar la paz entre las Aldeas. Pero de algo estaba seguro, él haría lo que fuese por el bienestar de su gente.

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban sentados en el suelo en la habitación de la pelirosa, habían comprado un poco de comida-ramen más que todo-, y ahora se disponían a comer. Shikamaru se encontraba con su novia y ni se querían imaginar que estarían haciendo. De la nada apareció su Hokage con su típico "Yo", provocándoles casi un infarto a los chicos y luego se ganó unos pocos gritos del rubio. Los tres sonrieron, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, y estaban contentos por eso.

Aunque en ese momento faltaba Sasuke, nadie mencionó algo al respecto.

-Por la mañana tendré que ir a visitar a ese baka de Gaara. Ese teme sigue siendo antisocial dattebayo.- decía seriamente y de manera escandalosa el rubio.

-¡Na-ru-to! ¡Es el Kazekage! Es obvio que debe estar ocupado, además seguro que sabe que muy pronto estarás en su oficina.- la de ojos jade lo miró algo exasperada. Ese chico sí que podía sacarla de quicio con unas pocas palabras.

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes Sakura-chan?! ¡Me tendrías que apoyar a mí!- le hiso un tierno puchero en forma de reclamo pero rápidamente la cambio por una sonrisa pícara que le dio escalofríos a la pelirosa.- No me digas que… ¡¿Te gusta el teme de Gaara?!- exclamó ganándose un buen golpe de su -muy sonrojada- amiga.

-Cállate Naruto. "Joder, Kami dame paciencia".- suspiró, pero la imagen de un pelirrojo apareció en su mente, haciéndola sentir acalorada, fulminó con la mirada al rubio haciendo que éste se encogiera en su lugar.- "Me hace pensar cosas raras…"-

Kakashi los miraba con una sonrisa. Ahora que era Hokage, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en la oficina y muy seguido no los veía. Realmente había extrañado pasar momentos junto a ellos. De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Sakura como se removía por la noche. También había sentido su mirada en el camino a Suna. Era como si le quería hablar de algo, lo sentía.

-Sakura…- la llamó con algo de duda, no sabiendo si hablarle o no.

-¿Si Kakashi-sensei?-

-Hoy te eh notado algo distraída…-vio como ésta se tensaba.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-En realidad…- observó al rubio que la miraba de forma seria y atenta, supuso que él también se había dado cuenta. Con un suspiro se levantó del suelo y camino hacia su mochila, sacó una foto y se la entregó a su exsensei.- No eh podido dormir bien y se debe a esto, no puedo recordar si las conozco y eso me tiene algo inquieta. Sé que es algo absurdo pero… ¿Kakashi-sensei?-

El peliplata había quedado absorto en los ojos ámbar de una de las muchachas. Apenas la vio sintió una gran nostalgia, tristeza pero calidez. Como si la hubiese conocido hace años, más no podía recordar, ni siquiera si habían hecho alguna misión juntos, o haberla cruzado en alguna Aldea. Era extraño. Más bien, era _perturbador_. Sintió la mirada penetrante de sus dos jóvenes ex –alumnos. Los observó un momento, mirando sus rostros preocupados y volvió su vista a la fotografía, pasando sus ojos a cada una de las chicas hasta que vio a Sakura. Frunció el ceño, todas eran muy parecidas.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- esta vez lo llamó el rubio.

-No, no las conozco.-

-Umm son muy parecidas a ti Sakura-chan- murmuró el rubio con cuidado luego de que Kakashi le entregó la dichosa foto.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?-

-Estaba en una caja junto a otras cosas. –comentó algo decepcionada, pensó que podría averiguar algo. De repente cae en cuenta de algo, rápidamente se dirige nuevamente a su mochila y saca un viejo diario.- También encontré esto.- les dice mostrándoselo volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Y qué dice?- pregunta entre curioso y entusiasmado el rubio.

-Aún no lo leí.- algo apenada sonríe.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Léelo!- exclama el rubio ante lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

Con un suspiro lento, lo observa por un momento, era de color verde agua con detalles en rosa violeta, se notaba que estaba algo deteriorado. Miró cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta que tenía una especie de cerradura que le imposibilitaba abrirlo, no tenía un cerradura ni nada, sólo no podía abrirlo. Se los mostró a los dos hombres que estaban junto a ella, para ver si conocían el modo de abrirlo, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza. Lo observó detenidamente una vez más, y de la nada, unas palabras le vinieron a la mente provocándole un quejido ante el dolor punzante que tenía en la cabeza.

-¡¿Sakura-chan te encuentras bien?!- el rubio mirándola preocupado trató de acercarse pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-¿Sabes cómo abrirlo?- interrogó el peliplata suavemente.

-Creo que si…- tocó la tapa del diario aplicando un poco de su chakra y susurró con suavidad.- Un pétalo arderá si no es capaz de enfrentar su destino.-

Escuchó una especie de "clic" y se abrió. Los tres miraron entre asombrados e intrigados. El diario tenía algunas hojas sueltas que sobresalían, probablemente se soltaron con el paso de los años. Al momento de agarrarlo para leer, un par de fotos cayeron al suelo. Se acercaron y pudieron ver que eran sobre las chicas. Kakashi agarró lentamente y casi con temor una de las fotografías, sus alumnos estaban casi o más sorprendidos que él. En la imagen aparecía el peliplata cuando era más joven, casi diez años atrás, y abrazaba muy felizmente a la pelirosa de ojos ámbar, ambos miraban con mucha calidez la cámara, como atesorando ese momento.

-¿P-pero que rayos…?- tartamudeó, no podía hablar.

-Pensé que no las conocía Kakashi-sensei.-lo miro todavía sorprendida la de ojos jades.

-Es que…- frunció el ceño y soltó la foto.- No lo recuerdo.- murmuró consternado.

-¡Lee el libro Sakura-chan! A lo mejor diga algo sobre todo esto.-reaccionó el rubio haciendo sobresaltar a la nombrada.

-Bien.- y comenzó a leer- Este diario le pertenece a…- se detuvo, no podía creer lo que leía- Le pertenece Haruno Cristal…- tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó.

"_No me queda mucho tiempo. Mis pesadillas son cada vez más frecuentes, y al despertar, me siento acechada, no importa si es de día o es de noche. Alguien espera por mi. Pero no tengo miedo. A mi destino lo acepté hace mucho. La muerte vendrá por mí. Ansiosa por mi alma._

_O por lo que queda de ella. Si es que la tengo._

_Decidí escribir un poco de la historia de cada una de tus hermanas, para que puedas conocernos. Y a medida que vayas leyendo este diario, vas a ir comprendiendo de que te hablo Sakura…"_

Paró de leer de golpe, ¿eso significaba que ese diario estaba específicamente escrito para ella? En realidad la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debía conocer? Un carraspeo de Naruto la hiso mirarle, éste le animaba a seguir. Asintió con la cabeza para continuar.

"_Pero para eso, es necesario que comience desde el principio. Y te pido, que no dejes de leer, esto te ayudara a comprender varias cosas, por más que suenen locas. Para comenzar, te contaré sobre nuestra madre, Haruno Sakura. Llevas su nombre por el gran parecido que tienes con ella. Te lo relataré, pero luego, las historias de nuestras hermanas y la mía, las vivirás a través de nuestros recuerdos –con los de mamá no puedo, porque no pude extraerle ningún recuerdo-. Luego te darás cuenta de que te estoy hablando o ¿escribiendo? Da igual._

_Mamá, era la hija de un poderoso feudal de Isurapinku No Ame (Isla Lluvia Rosa), si no conocías de su existencia es normal, está fuera del alcance de las Cinco Grandes Naciones. La Isla recibió ese nombre porque poseía mucha variedad de flora y fauna color rosa, y llovía mucho. Lamento si esperabas una explicación increíble y fantástica. En fin. Por más que era un lugar muy bonito y transmitía tranquilidad, las personas eran ambiciosas, llenando de rencor y odio a los niños. Pero aún así, nuestra madre, era una gran persona a pesar que era ignorada por sus propios padres, ya que ahí se valoraba más un hijo varón que una mujer._

_A la edad de quince años, nuestros "abuelos" –no sé si quieres llamarlos así- decidieron que ya era hora que su hija contraiga matrimonio con un terrateniente feudal. Esa misma noche, mamá, atemorizada por su futuro, escapó hacia el bosque pero se detuvo al ver una criatura. Supo que no era de éste mundo, no por su belleza, sino por el gran poder que emanaba a su alrededor, éste la miró a los ojos y ella rápidamente volvió entre asustada y embobada al palacio. "Majestuosidad" así lo describía mamá. Ella pensó que se trataba de algún Dios. Se equivocó. Era el mismo Diablo._

_Desde esa noche, mamá regresaba hacia el bosque cada día para ver a ese hombre. No halaban. Sólo se sentaba a la par de él, compartiendo el silencio y luego volvía a su hogar. Un par de semanas después, sus padres le fijaron la fecha para el casamiento, era al día siguiente. Cuando nuevamente se dirigió al bosque, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar frente a aquél hombre. Él sólo la observaba llorar, y luego, la abrazó. Creo que no es necesario explicarte que paso después ¿No es asi?_

_A pesar de que mamá se casó, ellos se seguían viendo. Pero comenzaron los problemas cuando, quedó embarazada. Nunca había tenido relaciones con su esposo. Ya que éste tenía varias amantes. Y sin importarle mucho, acepto a la "bastarda". Sin embargo, en esas tierras había apariciones de demonios, y por lo tanto, era normal que haya alguna sacerdotisa. Pronto le avisaron que uno frecuentaba el bosque, y una mujer, llamada Kaede, notó el aura semi-demoníaca que desprendía la bebé, nuestra hermana mayor. Dispuestos a asesinarla, nuestro Padre apareció defendiendo tanto a su hija como a su mujer. Y comenzó su reinado. Todos se arrodillaron ante él. _

_Con el tiempo vinieron las gemelas, y luego yo. Por más que Sakura nos quería, ella amaba más nuestro Padre. Por eso, cuando él nos entrenaba o nos mandaba a batallar, no oponía resistencia. Fuimos chicas que no tuvieron una infancia, nos daban armas en lugar de juguetes. Pero al estar tan alejado de su Reino, tuvo que volver, sin saber que mamá te estaba esperando. Las personas junto con el terrateniente, formaron una revuelta. La protegimos durante todo el embarazo, pero, tuvimos una misión de nuestro Padre, nos fuimos menos de una semana, y mamá fue torturada de las peores formas posibles. Cuando llegué, Sakura se había logrado librar de la sacerdotisa que había estado a punto de matarlas, pero ésta, le tiró una maldición antes de morir._

_Y nuestra –poca- amorosa madre desapareció. Fue consumida por el odio y la venganza. _

_Para aterrorizar y torturar mentalmente a los aldeanos, hubo un par de semanas de tranquilidad. Y luego, arrasamos con la aldea, y nadie quedó de pie. Lamentablemente, ese mismo día, tú naciste, y mamá, tuvo muchos problemas en el parto, llevándola a la muerte…"_

Cerró el diario con fuerza asustando al rubio. Kakashi mantenía la mirada fija en la nada, pero al escuchar el ruido, volteó su mirada a la figura de su estimada ex –alumna. Naruto abrazó con fuerza a Sakura, mientras que ésta comenzaba a llorar. Pronto él también se acercó, abrazando a los dos jóvenes, ocasionando que el llanto de la pelirosa se incremente. Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos minutos. Reconfortando a la fémina del Equipo 7.

-Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto…- susurró la joven con voz temblorosa.

-No lo creo.-el peliplata se separó y buscó una de las fotografías que se habían caído- Mira.-

Ahogó un gemido para no volver al llanto. En la imagen aparecía una hermosa mujer de unos 25 años rodeada de cuatro niñas. Era come verse en el espejo, sólo que con unos años más. Tenía el cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era lacio y al final aparecían unas pequeñas ondas. Llevaba un fino kimono de color blanco con detalles en dorado. Y su mirada jade transmitía tanta tranquilidad que le llenaba el alma. Se mordió el labio inferior que comenzaba a temblar.

-Re-realmente…-se humedeció los labios, Naruto apartó la mirada.- Realmente c-creo que es mi ma-madre.- terminó con un leve murmulló que dudó que la hayan escuchado.

Cerca de una hora estuvieron sacando conclusiones, excepto por la pelirosa que se negaba a pensar o decir algo al respecto. Aún seguía shockeada y trataba de asimilarlo. Los dos hombres se ofrecieron a quedarse toda la noche con ella, pero se negó, necesitaba estar sola. Así que tras protestas e insistencias por parte del rubio, quedó en compañía del silencio y la soledad. Nunca le gustó quedar sola, pero en estos momentos, era algo vital esa noche.

¿Toda su vida había sido una mentira? ¿Aquellas personas que la criaron no fueron sus padres? Si tuvo hermanas, ¿Por qué no las recordaba? ¡¿Por qué no podía acordarse de nada?! Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, desahogándose. Poco a poco se fue calmando y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Y por suerte, eta vez nadie invadió sus sueños.

Ya en la mañana, Kakashi como nunca se encontraba levantado en la oficina de Gaara, ambos estaban algo ansiosos aunque sus rostros no lo reflejaban. En unas horas sería la reunión con los Daimyos y los Kages. Pero lo que en realidad sucedía, es que algunos ANBU de Konoha habían ido a entregarle la información que habían obtenido del último Uchiha, aunque pronto se retiraron. Ahora debían esperar a que el rubio y la joven de cabellos rosa fuera. Pronto estuvieron presentes, con sus rostros llenos de preocupación, sólo que la fémina presentaba unas grandes ojeras debido a la falta de sueño, el joven Kage se retiró para darles un momento a solas, brindándoles una mirada significativa a ambos.

-Díganos la verdad Kakashi –sensei ¿Dónde diablos está el Teme?-

-Uchiha Sasuke ha desaparecido…- cerró los ojos.

-¡Tal vez no buscaron bien! ¡A lo mejor se ésta refugiando de los rebeldes!- gritaba esperanzado el rubio.

-Naruto, por favor- pidió el mayor- La información que pudieron traer es que se fue de la Aldea porque al parecer había personas buscándolo.-

-¡¿Y cómo sabe que es cierto?! ¡A lo mejor la persona que les dio la información es incorrecta, para despistarlos o…!-

-Naruto.- esta vez lo callo Sakura, con una voz opaca, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar. Tragó duro.- Vaya al grano Kakashi –sensei, no nos oculte nada…-

-La información la brindó muy amablemente una mujer.- el rubio se sorprendió y la pelirosa sintió como se le oprimió el corazón, Kakashi la miró con pesar.- Al parecer, eran muy unidos…-

-¡No! –se negó el rubio mirándolo enloquecido.- ¡Sasuke no tiene novia! ¡Él me dijo que quería a Sakura-chan! ¡Jamás él…!-

-¡Basta Naruto!- miró a su compañera con lágrimas en los ojos, su amiga estaba triste, pero no derramó una lágrima. – Sasuke me lastimó tantas veces… Que hace tiempo que lo dejé de esperar.- sus ojos jades se apagaron y al rubio se le oprimió el pecho.

-Disculpen.- interrumpió Temaria pero se arrepintió al instante al ver la cara del Equipo 7, los miró apenada.- Lo siento, pero Hokage-sama, los demás Kages llegaron y lo están esperando, junto a los Daimyos.-

-Gracias Temari ¿Shikamaru está ahí?- la rubia asintió.- Bien, en seguida voy.- dicho esto la shinnobi de la arena se retiró. Kakashi volteó a ver a sus ex –alumnos.- Chicos…- suspiró.- Me gustaría que estén presentes conmigo.- les sonrió.

Asintieron con la cabeza, no tenían ganas de hablar, haciendo que Kakashi los mire algo entristecido, pero esa era la reacción que esperaba de ellos. Tal vez no la de Sakura, debía admitir que le sorprendió la frialdad de ésta, esperó llantos, pero ni siquiera una lágrima le salió por sus bellos ojos. Tal vez la faceta fría fuera un escudo para que no vean sus emociones, o la otra posibilidad era que Sakura ya tenía esa idea hecha en la cabeza, y fue preparándose para recibirla.

Y muy probablemente, era la segunda opción.

Necesitaron una sala bastante amplia para que pudieran entrar todos. Los Daimyos estaban apartados, abanicándose debido al calor. A pesar de la Guerra, y parte de su fortuna perdida, seguían teniendo ese porte de egocentrismo y realeza. Los Kages se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular, y detrás de ellos, estaban sus más fieles Shinnobi's. No por desconfianza, sino porque las cosas se podrían poner lo suficientemente feas ya que ninguno contaban con un buen humor.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y miraron disimuladamente a las tres personas que llegaron, Shikamaru miro con fastidio a su Hokage. Todos estaban muy nerviosos y el retraso puso de malhumor al Raikage, aunque al ver al joven rubio se le fue un poco. Kakashi se sentó mientras saludaba con un asentimiento con la cabeza y los "novatos" se situaban detrás de él.

Comenzaron con asuntos "leves", como los robos y los rebeldes, viendo los posibles líderes. Descubrieron los motivos, trataban de romper la Alianza y volver a los antiguos hábitos, enfrentamiento entre las Naciones.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué querrían algo así?- preguntó el héroe rubio que se encontraba muy frustrado, haciendo que comience un parloteo leve.

-Sencillo –intervino el Nara, cerró los ojos y continuó – Probablemente ellos sostienen que los ninjas dejarán de ser necesarios en un futuro al no haber problemas entre las Aldeas. La mayoría que estamos aquí fuimos entrenados para toda clase de ataques, y algunos fueron asesinos.- abrió los ojos y los observó como todos lo miraban en ese momento, con seriedad.- Puedo apostar a que para muchos, esas costumbres se volvieron obsesiones. –

-Quieren provocar guerrillas por necesidad, o peor aún, por placer.- intervino el pelirrojo.

-Exacto, y saben que por más que luchamos todos juntos siempre hubo pequeños desacuerdos entre las Naciones. Por eso atacan.-

La sala se sumergió en un incómodo silencio. Muchos sabían que las habilidades ninjas dejarían de ser necesarias si las cosas iban bien. Era algo que con mucho pesar asumieron, incluso el rubio que en ese momento mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Los Kages se miraban unos a los otros para ver a quién se le ocurría alguna idea.

-Si me permiten – el Daimyo del Viento carraspeó. – Tengo una idea, aunque podría ser primitiva.-

-Hable ya.- demandó cansada la mujer Kage más "crecidita".

-Hay que establecer una alianza lo suficientemente fuerte entre Aldeas, y de una vez por todas terminar con disputas innecesarias.- tomó un vaso con agua y siguió.- Un matrimonio.-

-¿No cree que es algo… poco ortodoxo? –frunció el ceño la nueva Kage de Iwagakure, Kurotsuchi.

-Pude ser pero ¿acaso tienes una idea mejor? –suspiró el Daimyo.

-Tiene razón.- apoyó el Daimyo del Fuego.- Mizukage ¿usted no se está ya por retirar de su puesto?-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- frunció el ceño molesta al sentirse atacada.

-Creo que usted tendría que contraer matrimonio con el Hokage.-

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó escéptica. Kakashi cerró los ojos.

-Siendo así.- el Daimyo del Viento ignoró la sorpresa de Mei. –Propongo que el Kazekage también contraiga matrimonio.- Temari se mordió los labios para no protestar.

-Entre más matrimonios mejor.- asintió el Daimyo del Rayo quien tuvo el apoyo el del país del Agua.

-¿Y con quién me tendría que casar?- pregunto calmado pero tenso el pelirrojo mirando a Mei y a Kakashi que seguían como si nada hubiese pasado, pero poseían una mirada fría y determinada. ¿Habían aceptado su destino?

-Mmm… ¿Con la Tsuchikage tal vez?- La pelinegra se congeló.

¡Estaban hablando como si ellos no estuviesen!

Tragó duro la joven.

-No se puede puesto que es un Kage.- intervino el Nara pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la mirada de los Feudales en su equipo.- "Joder"-

-La discípula de la Princesa de las Babosas, Haruno Sakura ¿verdad? La nueva Sannin.- alagó el Daimyo del Fuego haciendo que el del Viento sonriera.

La pelirosa sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que los del cabello rojo estaban cerrados. Naruto gruño.

-Perfecto. Dos casamientos entre Naciones serán más que suficientes.- terminó de decir, sellando el futuro de cuatro personas.

Y el rubio explotó.

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	4. Ayame Haruno

¡Holaa! ^^

¡Muchas gracias por los review yomii20, Grey-Gaara**,** ,y por todos aquellos que están leyendo! ^^

Me retrase en publicar porque estuve ocupada estudiando y rindiendo, así que les extendí el capi ;) La semana que viene tambien debo rendir, trataré de subir el cuarto el domingo o lunes ^^

Bien, ya son las 4 a.m por lo que estoy algo cansada xD

En este capi podrán saber sobre la vida de una de las hermanas de Saku, así que por favor presten atención.

Otra vez ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios y leer!

**Aclaraciones:**

**1**\- Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga. Pero es obra mía. Así que no se maten pensando si paso o no.

**2**\- Los personajes van a actuar de un forma más madura. Sobre todo Sakura, no me gusta que sea masoquista con Sasuke -.-

**3**\- Gaara posee el Shukaku.

**4**\- El Fic va relatando historias.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Lenguaje Vulgar. Semi AU.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia si.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Ayame Haruno.

El disturbio de Naruto había provocado la cancelación de la reunión, pero por mucho escándalo que hiso el rubio, los matrimonios seguían en pie, –por ahora- había dicho futuro Hokage antes marcharse furioso. Todos se habían retirado, los Daimyo pondrían las fechas, la de Kakashi y Mei sería luego de que ésta deje su puesto como Kage. Aunque la de los más jóvenes no se sabía con exactitud. Y todo debía permanecer en secreto.

Nuestra pelirosa ya en su habitación, le costaba pensar que debía casarse con Gaara. Pero por más que pareciera increíble, no había llorado. Ella tenía la obligación de casarse para preservar la paz entre las Aldeas, y por el bien de todos, lo haría. No lloraría. Porque entendía la situación.

Pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

Sasuke al parecer tenía a alguien más, se había olvidado de ella ¿O ella se había creado falsas ilusiones? Bufó molesta, le costaba comprender al pelinegro, era complicado. O demasiado sencillo y a ella le gustaba complicarse la vida, seguramente lo segundo.

Se secó el cabello exasperada consigo misma y colgó la toalla. Buscó el cepillo que estaba sobre la cama y comenzó a peinarse con mucho cuidado mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Observó con detenimiento, su futuro hogar, y sin saber por qué se sintió emocionada. Tal vez por la nueva experiencia que le esperaba, no lo sabía. Escucho como tocaron la puerta, y se dio cuenta que aún estaba en ropa interior haciendo que se sonroje. Tiro el peine sin mucho cuidado a la cama y se puso su remera extra grande, seguramente era Naruto por lo que no se preocupó. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin ver quien era.

-Naruto te dije que no moles…- abrió los ojos sintiendo el calor en su cara.- Kaze-kage-sama n-no sabía…-

-¿Podemos hablar?- arqueó una ceja imaginaria ante como se encontraba vestida la pelirosa y la forma en que balbuceaba palabras. Sonrío de medio lado, le parecía tierna.

-S-si – reaccionó haciéndose a un lado para que pasara el Kage.

-Haruno – se adentró a la habitación. – Quería decirte que lamento que tengas que pasar por esta situación.-

-No se lamente, para mí será un honor casarme con usted.- abrió la boca y se sonrojó –más si podía- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Y-yo etto, quiero decir…- se mordió el labio y tragó duro, no le salían las palabras.

-Eh, si, gracias.- frunció algo el ceño, entre incómodo y curioso. Sakura apretó los labios y respiró hondo.

-¡Lo digo por la Alianza!- soltó tan rápido que dudó que la haya escuchado.

-Sakura- se observaron un momento.- Lamento lo de Sasuke.-

Silencio.

Sonrió con ternura.

-No hay nada que lamentar Kazekage-sama, mi compañero debe encontrarse resguardado en algún lugar.-

-Dime Gaara.- le sonrió con sinceridad y la pelirosa sintió que le faltaba el aire.- Si vamos comenzaremos a compartir nuestras vidas, dejemos las formalidades.- ella sólo pudo asentir.- Me retiro. Que descanses.- abrió la puerta.- ¿Sakura?- la llamó sin mirarla.

-¿S-si?-

-A mí también me gusta el negro.- y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Eso había sido raro. Demasiado raro. ¿Qué había querido decir? Fue hasta el baño y se miró en el espejo con detenimiento. ¡JO-DER! Su rostro adquirió un color rojizo al darse cuenta que su querida remera estaba mal acomodada haciendo que parte de su trasero y tanga negra quedara a la vista. Ahogo un gritillo.

Sólo a ella le pasaban este tipo de cosas.

Se mojó un poco la cara para que le pasara la sensación de calor y con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos, su corazón latía muy rápido. Seguramente por el momento más bochornoso que había pasado en su vida.

_-Sakura-_

Abrió los ojos asustada sentándose al instante. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación pero no encontró nada. Buscó algún chakra extraño pero tampoco había rastro de ello. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Su mirada jade se posó en el escritorio donde se posaba el viejo diario de su supuesta "hermana". Se levantó con rapidez, se dirigió hasta él y lo tomó entre sus manos. Luego volvió a la cama, sentándose en el medio. Respiro hondo un par de veces tratando de relajarse, tenía miedo de leer pero tenía aún más miedo no saber que pasaba.

-Un pétalo arderá si no es capaz de enfrentar su destino.- susurró mientras aplicaba chakra. Buscó donde se había quedado encontrándose una foto de una pelirosa de ojos ámbar comenzó a leer.

"… _Luego de que mamá muriera nos dirigimos a Konoha, donde se encontraba Sarutobi-san. Lo habíamos conocido en una de nuestras misiones y sabíamos que era de confianza._

_Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con el desastre que había dejado Kyubi, fuimos directamente con el Tercer Hokage, Sarutobi. Nos enteramos que el Cuarto, junto con su esposa habían fallecido. Y la bestia de Nueve colas, fue sellado dentro del hijo de ellos, del pequeño Naruto. Hokage-sama nos ofreció una casa, también quería que tuviéramos unos padres adoptivos por ser tan pequeñas, pero nos negamos. No queríamos intrusos en nuestras vidas._

_Ahora, activarás el Jutsu rimenbaransu (Jutsu del Recuerdo). Así podrás ver a través de nuestros recuerdos. Los verás, los vivirás. Debes estar preparada para todo…"_

Sakura levanto la vista y respiró profundamente, no sabía si estaba lista, pero debía averiguar que les había pasado, que le estaba pasando. Así que sin más preámbulos, continuó leyendo en voz alta, decidida a enfrentarse a las memorias de sus hermanas.

"_Y el primer recuerdo que verás, es el de tu hermana mayor._

_Ayame Haruno…"_

-Jutsu rimenbaransu- pronunció decidida y de pronto todo se obscureció.

"_Llagamos a nuestra nueva casa, es algo bonita pero no elegante como la que teníamos. Tenía cinco habitaciones, una para cada uno, una cocina, un comedor y una sala. No poseíamos muebles, aunque el Hokage nos había ofrecido, nos negamos. Teníamos mucho dinero y Konoha no se encontraba en una situación para ir regalando cosas._

_Escuché un lloriqueo y me voltee a ver, era Sakura, al parecer le pasaba algo. Fruncí el ceño y comencé a caminar hacia la sala. Nunca fui un ejemplo de hermana mayor y tampoco lo comenzaría a hacer ahora. Paré en seco ¿Tendría que serlo? Si éste se trataba de un nuevo comienzo tal vez si, debería cambiar._

_Lo pensaré muy detenidamente._

_Cuando llegamos a la sala nos encontramos con bolsas para dormir, cuatro para ser exactos. Todas estábamos muy cansadas así que nos acostamos. Un ruido extraño hiso que mire a Cristal, estaba sentada sobre la bolsa dándole el biberón a Sakura mientras la mecía. Sentí algo extraño en el pecho pero no le di importancia. Bufé molesta y comencé a dormirme. Mañana será un largo día._

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Comencé a abrir los ojos debido a la luz que golpeaba mi cara, me incorporé alerta, algo desorientada y entonces recordé que estábamos en Konoha. Observé que mis hermanas ya se habían levantado, fruncí el ceño. Caminé hacia el patio trasero donde se encontraban de pie, formando un círculo. Me acerqué con lentitud._

_-Hasta que despiertas.- comentó burlona Rin._

_La ignoro. No tenía tiempo para una peleíta._

_-Lo primero es amueblar la casa.- escucho a Cristal que está meciendo a Sakura.- Cada una se armará la habitación a su antojo.-_

_-Propongo una biblioteca.- se entusiasma Kin._

_-Oficina con biblioteca.- ruedo los ojos ante los gustos similares de las gemelas._

_-Son las ocho de la mañana, comencemos con los muebles y luego con los víveres.- digo molesta._

_Recibo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de las gemelas y una mirada penetrante de Cristal. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. No sé porque, pero es como si mis sentidos están alerta cuando estoy cerca de ella. Es perturbador._

_Nos dirigimos a un local de muebles y electrodomésticos. Todos nos quedan mirando entre desconfiados y curiosos. Sonrío. Me gusta crear esa sensación. Entramos al local, primero no nos quisieron atender, pero cuando mostramos el dinero cambiaron de opinión. Compramos lo esencial, una heladera bastante grande, de dos puertas, una cocina, un juego de ocho sillas y mesa rectangular larga. Muebles, escritorios, camas, sillones. Pero nada para decorar. Hicimos unos cuantos clones para que lleven todo a la casa._

_Luego compramos los víveres, productos y útiles de limpieza, cubiertos, platos, manteles y más y más cosas. Volvimos a hacer clones y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar. Este tipo de actividades lograba ponerme nerviosa y de mal humor. Por suerte Cristal se encargó de las cosas de Sakura._

_Kin comenzó a cocinar mientras Rin acomodaba un poco. No tenía ganas de ayudarlas, asi que me dirigí a la torre del Hokage. No iba a soportar estar todo el tiempo sin hacer nada, era bastante tedioso comportarme como una niña, cuando mi mente era de una adulta. Y estaba segura, que mis hermanas estaban igual que yo. No me dí cuenta que estaba frente de la puerta de la oficina, golpee un par de veces hasta que escuché que me daba permiso para entrar._

_-Hokage-sama- me incliné levemente._

_-¡Oh! Que sorpresa Ayame-chan. – me sonrió.- Dime ¿Qué necesitas?-_

_-Misiones.-_

_\- Recién pasó un día ¿Y ya estas aburrida?- mi mirada se endureció y soltó una risa.- Justo estaba por mandar a un joven a una misión.-_

_Miro hacia la derecha, arqueo las cejas, no me había dado cuenta que había un chico. Es unos años mayor que yo, tres o tal vez cuatro años, tiene el cabello gris y sólo muestra un solo ojo. Yo era rara, pero ese tipo me ganaba. Ni siquiera me observa, tiene la mirada en la ventana y su rostro muestra aburrimiento._

_Ya que. Una misión es una misión._

_-Claro.- respondo sin ganas._

_-Bien, en dos horas quiero que partan.- asiento con la cabeza y mi "compañero" desaparece en un puff. Todo un personaje parece ser.- Y dime Ayame-chan, no creo que sólo a eso venías a decirme.- _

_-Aa. Quiero que nos dé un puesto, un rango. Somos ninjas desde la infancia, necesitamos misiones, debemos tener misiones.- _

_-Entiendo.- dice mientras asiente.- Me temo que tendrán que presentarse a los exámenes. Pero les colocaré el puesto de chunin a todas.- lo miro con fastidio._

_-Hai.- _

_Me retiro con una inclinación. Me dirijo a casa, me encuentro con que todas están sentadas comiendo ¿Tanto me tarde? Busco un plato y cubiertos, me siento junto a Rin mientras que le tiendo mi plato a Kin, quien comienza a servirme un poco de todo. Cerdo, delicioso._

_-Somos chunin.- solté mientras metía un trozo de carne en mi boca._

_-¡Genial!-_

_-¿Chunin? ¿En serio?-_

_A veces las gemelas son muy diferentes._

_-Aumentaremos de rango si nos presentamos a los exámenes.- ruedo los ojos con fastidio.- ¡Ah! Y en par de horas saldré de misión.- informé._

_-Compórtate Ayame. Eres lo bastante grande como para hacerlo ¿No es así?- la voz tranquila de Cristal pone en silencio la casa._

_La fulmino con la mirada. Esa mocosa. Por más que tenga cinco años nos provocaba un gran miedo. Era la más poderosa y no era tan estúpida como para contradecirla. Siento la mirada de las gemelas sobre mi. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza y todas vuelven a su comida._

"_Compórtate"_

_Sabía a lo que se refería. Teníamos apariencia de niñas, pero éramos asesinas seriales. Nuestras manos estaban manchadas de sangre, de gente inocente y otras de maldad. Nos llamaban las misioneras del Diablo. Y pronto esas misiones, se convirtieron en una obsesión. Al menos para mí. Y a veces, no podía controlar mi sed de sangre._

_Termino de comer, me levanto y retiro mi plato llevándolo al fregadero. Subí a mi habitación, me di una ducha y me cambié con ropa ninjas. Ahora que lo pienso, no me había dicho de qué se trataba la misión. Bufé molesta. Supongo que tendría que ir un rato antes para que mi querido compañero. Me golpee la frente, no sabía su nombre. Genial. Me dirijo a las puertas y veo que no ha llegado._

_15 minutos._

_30 minutos._

_Comienzo a gruñir y me ceño se frunce._

_1 hora._

_-¡Yo!-_

_Si no fuera porque siempre estoy alerta, eso me hubiera provocado un infarto._

_-¿Se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde?- lo miro molesta y me sonríe._

_-Es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida.- me dice en tono aburrido. Arqueo las cejas._

_-Olvídalo.- le extiendo a mano.- Soy Ayame Haruno.-_

_-Kakashi Hatake.- aprieta mi mano.- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, vamos retrasados.- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y desaparece._

_Suelto un bufido y lo sigo. Creo que me está poniendo a prueba para comprobar mis habilidades. Sonrío. Este chico no sabe con quién está tratando. Me posiciono a su lado y lo miro de reojo. Es algo atractivo, tiene un aire misterioso y su aura desprende tristeza, como si hubiera pasado por sucesos trágicos. Fruncí el ceño. Me sentía extraña, nunca me había interesado tanto por alguien._

_-Si quieres te doy una foto, dura más.- su voz burlona me hace salir de mis pensamientos._

_-Tks. ¿De qué se trata la misión?- siento un calor en mis mejillas, como si me quemaran y unas cosquillas molestas en el estómago._

_¿Qué eran esas sensaciones?_

_Me explicó la misión y la cumplimos con bastante éxito. Llevar unos pergaminos a un señor Feudal. Aburrido. Pero en el camino de vuelta no hablamos. Me sentía ¿avergonzada? Creo que ese es el sentimiento que tanto me perturba. Era extraño. No podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando. Supongo que es la intriga. _

_-Fue un gusto haber hecho esta misión junto a ti.- me sorprendo al encontrarme frente a las puertas de Konoha._

_-Podríamos volver a hacer alguna.- me muerdo el labio al darme cuenta lo ue acabo de decir. Mierda._

_-Clara Aya-chan ¡Nos vemos!- me sonríe y desaparece, seguramente fue con el Hokage._

_Cierro los ojos, otra vez tenía esa extraña sensación en el estómago, son como bichos, muy incómodos y molestos. Suelto un suspiro y parto hacia mí casa. Ya era de noche y seguramente se encontraban todas durmiendo. Cuando llegue, me di cuenta que había acertado. Las luces se encontraban apagadas. Me adentré y comencé a subir las escaleras. Había seis puertas y un largo pasillo, las primeras dos de la derecha eran de las gemelas, enfrentada a éstas se encontraba el baño, al lado estaba mi habitación, la tercera era de Sakura y la última que estaba al final del pasillo, era de Cristal._

_-¿Qué tal te fue?- un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, me volteo y veo a Cristal que sostenía un biberón lleno de leche. _

_-Bien. Fue un completo éxito.- respondo secamente mientras pasa al lado mío para dirigirse a la habitación de la bebé._

_-Hn.- _

_La observo como se adentra al dormitorio y prende la luz. Suelto un suspiro de cansancio y entro al baño, me doy una ducha rápida y me lavo los dientes. Cuando salgo oigo como mi hermana tararea una canción, me quedo parada unos minutos, escuchando la melodía. Cierro los ojos y me voy a mi habitación. Cuando me tapo con las cobijas, no puedo evitar pensar en que Cristal ha sido mejor hermana que yo. Y me siento culpable. Sólo espero que la sensación desaparezca por la mañana._

_5 años después…_

_-No puedo creer que nos hayan dado una misión tan aburrida y fácil como ésta.- exclamo aburrida sentada en un árbol._

_-Para ti son todas aburridas Aya-chan.- a lo que le caso la lengua._

_Debo decir que Hatake se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. El único que tengo mejor dicho. Con cada misión logramos conocernos mejor, aunque omití ciertas cosas, una de ellas es que mi padre es del Infierno. Tuve razón en que pasó momentos trágicos. Su padre se suicidó y sus compañeros murieron. Lo supe cuando unas semanas lo seguí, siempre se dirigía hacia la Piedra de los héroes. No le pregunté, él me lo contó._

_Y aunque descubrí el misterio que lo envolvía, no puedo dejar de fijarme en él. Me atrae mucho, y tengo miedo de saber porque._

_-Será mejor que me vaya.- volteo a verlo.- Tengo una cita.-_

_-Oh.- siento una opresión en el pecho.- Acuérdate que mañana a las diez de la mañana nos encontramos en el puente.- bajo del árbol y comienzo a alejarme._

_-¡Nos vemos Aya-chan!-_

_Suspiro. No debía sorprenderme con las citas de Kakashi, ninguna de sus chicas misteriosas duraba mucho. Era normal sentir aquella molestia en el pecho cada vez que él salía con alguien, pero desconozco la razón. Entro a casa y me dirijo al jardín trasero, saludo a Kin que lee una revista y me siento a la par. Debo decir que mi relación con mis hermanas mejoró bastante, no tanto con Cristal, pero al menos puedo hablarle sin tener el temor de ser asesinada en sus manos. _

_-¿Dónde se encuentran las demás?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras la observo._

_-Mmm…- aparta la vista de su revista y mira al cielo pensativa.- Rin está en misión, Cristal se encuentra en casa de los Uchihas y Sakura en la Academia.-_

_-Umm ya veo.- volteo hacia el frente hasta que siento su mirada por lo que vuelvo mi vista hacia ella.- ¿Qué?-_

_-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte una cosa…- dice dudosa._

_-Dime.-_

_-Desde que llegamos te volviste más amable, más compañera, más hermana…- me sorprendo y veo como sus mejillas adquieren un tono sonrosado.- ¿Quién tocó tu corazón nee-chan?- me susurra._

_-¿M-mi co-corazón?- me llevo una mano hacia el pecho. No entendía a qué se refería._

_-Me refiero ¿De quién estas enamorada?-_

_-¿Enamorada? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curiosa y mi hermana suspira cansada._

_-Es cuando ves a una persona y sentís como "mariposas" en el estómago, tienes mucha ansiedad por verlo, te provoca mucha alegría verlo sonreír, sientes que esa persona es tu mundo, y cuando esta con alguna chica sentís un dolor en el pecho, tienes miedo de perderlo, y deseas protegerlo de todo…- me explica mientras su mirada está perdida en algún punto._

_Aprieto mi mano a la altura del corazón, eran las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba con Kakashi ¿Estaba enamorada de él? ¿De mi mejor amigo? Siento como la sangre sube a mis mejillas y mi hermana me mira entretenida. Ella era la que entendía más de sentimientos, me abofeteo mentalmente al no haberme dado cuenta de preguntarle sobre esto antes._

_-¿De quién te enamoraste?- me pregunta en un susurro muy emocionada pero niego con la cabeza._

_-Es mi amigo, es normal que sienta eso.- trato de convencerme._

_-¡No! Cuando estas enamorada quieres besarlo y…- vi como movía los labios pero no la escuchaba._

_¿Besar a Kakashi?_

_Me atragante con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser mientras que mi hermana golpeaba levemente mi espalda. Me di cuenta que me costaba respirar por lo que hiperventilaba, por lo que me aleje rápidamente y fui al baño para mojarme la cara, cuando levanté la vista y me miré en el espejo, ahogué un grito al ver mi rostro completamente colorado. Debe ser por eso que lo sentía tan caliente._

_Me encerré en mi habitación para luego tumbarme en la cama. Odiaba los sentimientos. Te hacen tonta. O mejor dicho ¡No los entendía! Cierro los ojos y escucho la puerta de la entrada como se abre y se cierra, seguido de la risa de Sakura. No puedo evitar reírme. La pequeña renacuajo me alegraba los días y siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, sólo con verla u oírla. Me siento muy orgullosa de ella, la criamos como una niña "normal"._

_-0-0-0-_

_Siento la luz en mis ojos por lo que comienzo a abrirlo, me quedé dormida. Con un bostezo me levanto y me dirijo al baño, me ducho con mucha pereza y me lavo los dientes. Luego vuelvo a mi habitación y me cuando me dispongo a cambiarme, siento la necesidad de verme provocativa. Así que me coloqué una mini calza de color negra, un top negro que me llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura y encima de éste, un chaleco rojo con blanco, dejándomelo abierto, y unas botas ninjas hasta las rodillas también de color negras. Mi porta armas se encontraba en mi pierna derecha y mi banda ninja en mi cuello. Me hice mi usual trenza y baje a desayunar donde se encontraban todas._

_-Hasta que te levantas dormi… ¡Wau!- me mira sorprendida Kin._

_-Te ves muy bonita nee-san.- dice tímidamente Sakura._

_-Así que tienes busto.- Rin mira sorprendida mis pechos. Me cubrí por inercia mientras la fulminaba con la mirada._

_Cristal asiente con la cabeza mientras mantiene su sonrisa tranquila, pero sus cejas levemente arqueadas me dicen que también está sorprendida por mi cambio de atuendo o bien, por mis pechos. Ruedo los ojos, tomo asiento y comienzo a desayunar. Me había olvidado de que yo era la mayor, la primera en desarrollarse físicamente. Por lo que tener los pechos grandes era raro, por eso había comenzado a usar ropa holgada._

_-¿Ayame-chan?-_

_-¿Si?- observo a Cristal._

_-Ya son las diez.-_

_Abro los ojos sorprendida, pensé que era más temprano ¿Tanto había dormido? Pegué un salto y corro hacia el puente, donde mi compañero no había llegado. Entonces caía en cuenta de algo, Kakashi SIEMPRE llegaba tarde. Suelto un bufido y me apoyo sobre las barandillas mientras observo las nubes negras que se aproximaban. _

_-Hola.-_

_Volteo hacia mi derecha y observo a un chico de unos diecisiete años, tiene ojos verde manzanas, el cabello de color negro algo alborotado, es unos 20 centímetros más alto que yo y se nota que tiene el cuerpo fornido debido a que muestra sus brazos. Alzo las cejas al notar su sonrisa coqueta._

_-Hola.- respondo._

_-Tú debes ser Haruno Ayame.- dice mientras se acerca quedando a unos centímetros de distancia poniéndome incómoda, al único chico que tuve tan cerca es a mi compañero._

_-Ehh si.- lo miro dudosa._

_-Escuché hablar mucho de ti.- noto como su tono de voz cambia ¿Tendrá algo?- Digamos que soy un admirador tuyo. Mi nombre es Suota.-_

_-Ahh…- atino a decir ¿Un admirador?_

_-Y me preguntaba si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo.- mira hacia abajo con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_-¿Una cita conmigo?- lo miro sorprendida._

_-Si. Realmente me gustaría…-_

_-Ahora no puede.- miro hacia la izquierda y veo a Kakashi que nos mira con una sonrisa bastante falsa._

_¿Y a éste que le pasa?_

_-¡Ah! ¡Hatake-san!- el chico lo mira sorprendido.- No sabía que ustedes…-_

_-Ya ves que si.-_

_-L-lo siento, no sabía.- su cabeza se inclina en forma de disculpa, se despide y se marcha sin mirarme. Los chicos eran raros._

_-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto ya que no entendí mucho la conversación de ellos._

_-Olvídalo. Ya vámonos.-_

_Lo miro algo ofendida pero lo sigo sin chistear. Me dolió el tono indiferente que uso, nunca me había hablado así. A lo mejor estaba enojado por algo, pero aún así, nunca, JAMAS me había hablado de ese modo. Sentí como me picaban los ojos por lo que los cerré fuertemente para luego abrirlos y mirar por donde iba. Y no nos dirigimos la palabra ni la mirada en todo el camino._

_Comenzó a llover, pero por suerte había una cueva cerca que ambos conocíamos, por lo que no hiso falta que intercambiáramos miradas o algo por el estilo ¡Viva el orgullo! Pienso irónica. Busqué unas cuantas ramas secas y prendí el fuego mientras que Kakashi había salido a buscar algo que comer seguramente._

_-Lo siento.- digo apenas lo veo entrar._

_-¿Qué?- ensancha levemente su ojo sorprendido. Bufé molesta._

_-Lamento haber hecho lo que sea que haya hecho.- volteo el rostro a un lado para que vea mi sonrojo. Siento su mirada.- ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver cómo me sonríe, esta vez de verdad._

_-No hiciste nada.- se sienta a la par mío. Demasiado cerca, y deja unas cuantas manzanas al frente nuestro._

_-¿Entonces?- susurro curiosa._

_-Cosa de hombres.- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y suelta una carcajada mientras destapa su rostro. –Discúlpame por haberte tratado mal Aya-chan.- me sonríe cálidamente y luego comienza a comer una manzana._

"_¿Estas enamorada?"_

_Me sonrojo fuertemente al recordar la pregunta de Kin._

_-Oye ¿Estas bien?-_

_-S-si.- trato de calmarme y agarro una manzana.- Es sólo que recordé algo…-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_Piensa, piensa, piensa…_

_-Suota, el chico del puente me invito a una cita.- digo rápidamente y noté como se tensó, lo miré algo extrañada._

_-Ah.-_

_-Y me preguntaba ¿Qué se hace en una cita?- dije para continuar la conversación, aunque a decir verdad, esa pregunta me carcomía la cabeza. Kakashi me miró de una forma extraña._

_-Cuando dos personas se gustan, salen para conocerse mejor y para otras cosas.- comenta desinteresadamente._

_-Oh.-_

_-Estas muy bonita Aya-chan.- me susurra suavemente. Siento mi corazón latir rápidamente y comienzo a sentir calor. Lo miró algo sorprendida._

_-G-gracias Kakashi.- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y siento como me falta el aire.- ¿Ka-kashi?-_

_-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.-_

_Y juntó sus labios con los míos._

_3 años después…_

_Abro mis ojos de golpe y me incorporo rápidamente en la cama. Hace unos meses que me siento algo asustada y paranoica. Me levanto y enciendo la luz para asegurarme que no haya nadie. Suspiro un poco más tranquila y camino hacia el baño para ducharme. Me coloqué mi tanga negra y dejé mis cabellos sueltos. Busco con la mirada mi ropa hasta que siento como me abrazan por detrás._

_-¿Otra vez con pesadillas?- me pregunta algo preocupado mientras me da un beso en la sien._

_Asiento con la cabeza y me suelta, por lo que comienzo a vestirme mientras siento su mirada fija en mí. Cuando termino volteo a verlo y me di cuenta que ya está cambiado. Su mirada muestra mucha preocupación. Se acerca y me besa con desesperación._

_-Umm…- lo separo un poco de mí y le sonrío levemente.- Debo irme a mi misión.-_

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento. No vayas.- dice exasperado._

_-Voy y vuelvo en un par de horas.- toco su rostro suavemente para tranquilizarlo, aunque estoy algo asustada no lo demuestro._

_-¿No cambiarás de opinión verdad?- niego con la cabeza y suelta un suspiro.- Te acompaño hasta la entrada de Konoha.-_

_Salimos del departamento y nos encaminamos hacia las grandes puertas. Miro de reojo a Kakashi y sonrío, a lo que él también sonríe para luego pasar su brazo por mis hombros. Era muy feliz a su lado. Al principio de nuestra relación, casi nadie de la Aldea se había sorprendido, era algo que todos veían venir. Pero eso no quiere decir que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a los famosos "celos". Era un sentimiento bastante feo._

_-¡Nee-chan!- veo a Sakura correr hacia nosotros.- ¡Kakashi-nii-san!- le sonríe con timidez a mi novio._

_-Hola pequeña.-_

_-Ayame…- veo a Kin que se aproxima con mirada preocupada.- Tuve una visión, no veo tu futuro.- trago duro y observo de reojo a Kakashi, parece que no escucho.- Tengo miedo, no vayas.-_

_-Debo ir, apenas vuelva hablaremos de eso.-_

_-¿Segura?- volteo ver a mi hermana de ojos azules. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza y me dirijo hacia Kakashi quien suelta a Sakura, para tomarme de las manos._

_-Vuelve pronto.- me pide._

_-Sabes que lo haré.- le sonrío._

_-Ten.- me da unas llaves.- Es hora de avanzar con lo nuestro. Son las llaves de nuestro departamento.- lo observo sorprendida._

_-¡Sonrían!- grita Sakura mientras un hombre con una cámara nos hace señas. Siento como Kakashi me abraza, sonreímos y el flash se dispara, haciéndome sentir una opresión en el pecho._

_No le doy importancia, me despido de todos y parto hacia mi destino. A medida que voy avanzando siento muchas ganas de llorar, una enorme tristeza. Como si aquello hubiese sido una despedida. Escucho un ruido extraño y me detengo. Trato de encontrar alguna presencia pero no hallo nada. Otra vez oigo algo, esta vez lo identifique como unas cadenas. Sin saber porque, imágenes de mi vida pasaron frente a mi. De mi madre, mi padre, momentos con mis hermanas y con Kakashi._

_-Kakashi…- susurro con miedo._

_Lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, estoy muy asustada ¿Qué pasa? Observo atemorizada hacia todos lados. Una imagen cruza por mi cabeza, mis hermanas, luego el rostro de Kakashi sonriéndome se hace presente. Abro los ojos sorprendida y siento el frío del metal cortar mi cuello. Y luego…_

_Obscuridad…"_

Abre los ojos mientras que grita asustada. Tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas y respiraba agitadamente, se llevó sus manos desesperadamente hacia su cuello. Había sentido cada emoción, pero sobretodo sintió el temor de su hermana.

-¡Sakura!- entro Kakashi apresuradamente- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?-

La pelirosa comenzó a llorar y el Hokage la abrazó sin saber muy bien que hacer. Su ex – alumna le pidió que utilice su Sharingan así podía ver lo que ella vio. Algo dudoso lo hiso y unos minutos después su rostro se mostraba sorprendido y perplejo. Sakura se secó las lágrimas y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

A su hermana la habían asesinado…

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Que tal? xD**

**Díganme si les gustó :) **

**(Los reviews hacen que escriba más) **

**Syonara! :D**


	5. Sorpresas

¡HOLAAA! ¡Volví! ^^ Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero se me rompió la cpu y hace unos días me la devolvieron u.u ¡Pero! Lo mejor de todo es que me la traje a la ciudad donde estudio y podré subir las contis cuando quiera ^w^ Tal vez no tan seguido, pero prometo subir el siguiente pronto, como a modo de disculpa.

Este capi no es tan largo, siento que me salió algo forzado y si ustedes creen que esta mal narrado díganmelo y lo editaré ^^

Si ven alguna falta de ortografía discúlpenme, a veces se me pasan pero díganme de todos modos. En fin, no los distraigo más.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1-** Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga. Pero es obra mía. Así que no se maten pensando si pasó o no.

**2-** Los personajes van a actuar de una forma más madura.

**3-** Gaara posee al Shukaku.

**4-** El Fic va relatando historias.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Lenguaje vulgar. Semi AU.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero este Fic si ^^.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas:**

**Milii-chan** (Gracias por corregir mi error ^^U)

**mary-chan19**

**yomii20**

_Este capi se los dedico a ustedes :)_

* * *

Capítulo 4: Sorpresas.

Su mirada jade opacada viajo por la habitación. En esos momentos se encontraba sola, ya que Kakashi, había tenido que ir a la reunión para que se sepa la fecha de su compromiso. Un momento antes de que éste partiera hacia la oficina, un ANBU había irrumpido para entregarle información al Hokage. Éste apenas terminó de leer, dio la orden de que ese mismo día partirían hacia la Aldea.

Naruto había ido con la intención de animarla, pero esta vez, no lo había conseguido. Se sentía sola, demasiado sola. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba aterrada ante lo que le había sucedido a Ayame. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y estaba segura, que sólo se responderían si terminaba de leer aquel jodido diario. Pero en esos momentos no tenía ánimos para seguir descubriendo el pasado de sus hermanas.

O caer en la trampa de alguien.

Cerró el cierre de su mochila, ya tenía todo preparado y ahora sólo debía esperar a que terminaran. Soltó un suspiro, realmente no estaba de humor. Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y comenzó a repasar mentalmente todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos días. Sonrío tristemente, se iba a casar. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, no viviría más en Konoha. Un sentimiento profundo de soledad se instaló en su pecho, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

En la oficina del Kage de la Arena, se encontraba un pelirrojo muy pensativo, sentado detrás de su escritorio y con el ceño un poco fruncido. Por más que pensaba, no podía encontrar una explicación lógica al comportamiento que tuvo con su futura esposa. Soltó un leve bufido y miró los papeles que tenía delante. Era increíble, no se podía concentrar ni siquiera en eso.

No sabía con exactitud lo que le había pasado. Pero podía asegurar que su bestia interna tenía algo que ver. Al verla vestida de esa manera, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, tuvo unas tremendas ganas de sacarle esa remera y tocarla, y besarla, y… ¡Joder! Podía sentir ese calor en su vientre que sintió cuando la vio.

-"Mierda."- pensó fastidiado.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Tragó duro. Aún era un inexperto con las emociones pero no era tan estúpido, se daba cuenta de que se trataba de algo serio, algo profundo. Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio pasar a su hermana, que le traía más documentos. Veía sus labios moverse, seguramente le estaba hablando de algo muy trivial, él sólo podía pensar en la pelirosa. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, su hermana era mujer, tal vez sabría algo de aquellas sensaciones.

-Temari.-

-¿Mm? ¿Si Gaara?-

-Ehh…- la observó mejor y volvió su vista a los papeles- No, nada.-

-Bueno.- lo miro algo dubitativa, suspiró y continuó.- Los Daimyos pusieron fecha para tu casamiento. Debes ir con ellos.- informó suavemente sintiendo algo de rabia por el destino de su hermano.

-De acuerdo.- se levantó y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la sala de juntas.

Temari miraba la espalda de su hermano, dado que iba detrás de él, no podía dejar de pensar en que se tenía que casar. Pero el casamiento no era algo con lo que se disgustaba, sino que era por obligación y no por amor. Ninguno de los hermanos había tocado ese tema. Era algo que se había aceptado, por el bien de la Aldea, de la Alianza. La rubia soltó un suspiro, estaba un poco tranquila debido a que le había tocado con la pelirosa, sabía que era una hermosa, lista y fuerte kunoichi. La mejor.

Gaara podía sentir la mirada de su hermana, con lentitud cerró y abrió los ojos. Sabía que ella estaba triste por su futuro, pero era algo que todos veían venir. El matrimonio para fortalecer los lazos era la respuesta obvia, se había preparado para eso. Aunque no esperaba que fuera con la dueña de ojos jade ¿O tal vez si? Y sin querer la imagen de la pelirosa en su habitación asaltó su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta adentrándose en la sala junto con su hermana.

-Kazekage-sama.- lo saludó el Daimyo del Viento, él sólo asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento.

Mientras que casi todos aportaban sus opiniones, los pensamientos de Gaara comenzaron a divagar hacia su futura esposa. Arrugó el ceño, últimamente pensaba mucho en la dueña de los cabellos rosas, y era molesto, puesto que él debía concentrarse mucho para realizar su trabajo. En ese instante, por ejemplo, no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían, pero por la cara de los Kages, dedujo que no era importante. Apretó la mandíbula al darse cuenta que estaba muy distraído.

-Bien.- comenzó el Daimyo del Fuego alertando a Gaara.- Anunciaremos de manera rápida las fechas, ya que los demás Kages deben volver a sus Aldeas.- los observó pero se detuvo en la pelirroja y el peliplata que se encontraban sentados a la par y continuó.- Mizukage-sama cederá su puesto en dos meses, por lo tanto, su casamiento con Hokage-sama será en dos meses y dos semanas. Y el suyo Kazekage-sama.- el nombrado buscó con la mirada a su futura esposa pero no la encontró, y sin saber porque se sintió sólo.- Será en dos semanas ¿Están todos de acuerdo?- todos los kages y demás Daimyos asintieron con la cabeza.- Bien, la reunión a concluido.-

Todos comenzaron a saludarse, por más que se marcharan de la Aldea el día siguiente, ninguno estaría de humor para mostrar amistad por la mañana. Gaara observó de reojo como la Mizukage y al hijo del Colmillo Blanco, éstos intercambiaban palabras mientras sonreían. Tal vez él debería ir con la pelirosa a informarle sobre la fecha.

En silencio se retiró para ir a la habitación de su futura mujer siendo observado por Kakashi, quien internamente, le agradecía. Su antigua alumna no se encontraba con un buen ánimo, no después de haber sabido que su hermana mayor había sido asesinada. Últimamente, había tenido que enfrentar muchos sucesos y emociones juntas. Además, podía apostar que el joven pelirrojo haría feliz a su pequeña. Volvió su vista a Mei, y no pudo evitar sentir que estaba traicionando a la pelirosa de ojos ámbar, a Ayame. Luego de que observó las imágenes de su ex –alumna, sintió el sabor amargo de la pérdida de un ser querido, no poseía recuerdos de ella, pero había un profundo sentimiento. Fingió una sonrisa a la bella mujer que tenía enfrente tratando de ignorar aquellas emociones.

* * *

Gaara caminaba a paso lente, saludando con un pequeño asentimiento, y se podría decir que hasta con una sonrisa, a los aldeanos. El hotel en el que se hospedaban sus invitados, no era muy lujoso, había ciertos inconvenientes financieros para que la Aldea cuente con algo ostentoso. Se detuvo al frente de la puerta de la dueña de la mirada jade, cerró sus párpados recordando como lo había recibido la otra vez. Pero rápidamente abrió los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño, podía escuchar gimoteos de llanto. Golpeo la puerta, se escucharon algunos tropezones hasta que finalmente, luego de unos dos minutos, lo atendió la pelirosa. Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero podía observar las mejillas sonrojadas y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Ga-gaara-kun?- el nombrado entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Debo comunicarte algo, pero si es un mal momento…-

-Claro que no, pasa.- la pelirosa le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se hiso a un lado para que el Kage pasara. Luego se sentó en la cama y le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara a un lado. - ¿Y bien?

-Venía a comunicarte que en dos semanas nos casaremos.- dijo pausadamente.

-Oh.-

-Sakura.- la nombrada se tensó.- Sé que no nos conocemos mucho. Pero me gustaría que comenzáramos a hacerlo. Sé muy poco sobre ti, y realmente, me gustaría conocerte un poco más.- se mordió la lengua, últimamente estaba muy conversador con ella. Aunque lo que le dijo, era cierto.

-Verás…- se mordió levemente el labio inferior ¿Podía confiar en él? Sabía que tenía razón, en un mes compartirían sus vidas, vivirían en la misma casa, comerían juntos, dormirían juntos… Sacudió la cabeza sonrojándose y frunció el ceño ¿por qué siempre tenía pensamientos inadecuados en momentos inoportunos? Lo observó un momento, él se había tomado la molestia de mantenerla informada y hasta se preocupaba por ella, o eso creía. Sonrío un poco, algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en él.- Verás, hace un par de días, descubrí que tengo o tenía hermanas pero…- su sonrisa desapareció y su semblante mostraba confusión.- Por algún extraño motivo, no puedo recordarlas.- y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Gaara había observado cada uno de los movimientos de la joven, era como si tuviera una pelea interna, le pareció gracioso. Ahora le intrigaba el asunto sobre "hermanas no recordadas", era extraño, incluso sospechoso. Podría ser que alguien le esté tendiendo una trampa o realmente esas jóvenes existieron, todo podía ser. Solamente había un diario y unas cuantas fotos pero ¿Qué le aseguraba que era verdadero? Realmente todo eso era molesto. Se masajeo levemente la cien mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Gaara-kun?-

-¿Mm?-

-¿También piensas que todo esto es una locura?-

-Realmente…- la miró a los ojos y le sonrió levemente.- Si..-

Sakura se largó a reír dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo aunque recuperó rápidamente la compostura. Se podría decir que admiraba a la mujer, estaba descubriendo verdades, un pasado oculto o cayendo en una trampa del enemigo y ella sonreía. Le recordaba a su amigo Naruto, siempre sonriendo aún teniendo dificultades. Sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, ¿se estaba enfermando? Era extraño, él no se enfermaba.

-¿Gaara-kun? ¿Quieres ver a mis hermanas?- le preguntó entusiasmada y al recibir una afirmación rápidamente buscó las fotografías y se las mostro.- Mira.- le enseñó primero donde estaban todas y comenzó a señalarlas mientras las nombraba.- Esta es la mayor Ayame, ellas dos son las gemelas, aunque creo que son muy diferentes, Rin tiene una mirada fría y Kin una dulce. Ésta es Cristal, es la que más me interesa y bueno, esta soy yo.-

-El primer recuerdo que viste fue el de Ayame ¿verdad?-

-Si…- el pelirrojo la miró algo dudoso y agregó.

-Creo que Kin tiene una mirada falsa.-

-¿Eh?- lo observó sorprendida.

-Es como si Kin tratara de esconder algo, ¿no te parece?-

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y abrió la boca pero nada salía de ella. De pronto golpearon la puerta y apareció Naruto, exclamando que debían partir de inmediato aunque luego hizo preguntas que incomodaron a la futura pareja, ganándose un golpe por parte de la pelirosa. Gaara se despidió con una sonrisa de la Haruno y un apretón de manos con el rubio que se sobaba la cabeza debido al golpe.

Ambos con rapidez se dirigieron a la entrada de Suna donde los estaban esperando. Al llegar, Sakura saludó a Shikamaru y a Temari –con un asentimiento a los ANBU-. Vio como el peliplata hablaba con el Kazekage, observó con detenimiento los movimientos del más joven, no pudo evitar pensar en su casamiento. Admitía que no estaba en sus planes casarse, y menos con Gaara, pero no por ello estaba disgustada, es más, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquila.

-¿Enamorándote de tu futuro esposo Sakura-chan?- le susurra el rubio haciendo que se sobresalte.

-Es hora de irnos.- Kakashi se dirige hacia ellos. La pelirosa, muy sonrojada por el comentario de su amigo, miraba dudosa al joven Kage.

-"¿Debería despedirme de él con un beso o tal vez con un saludo?"-

-Hasta luego Sakura.-

La nombrada miró sorprendida al de ojos aguamarina, había sido él quien tomó la iniciativa y de cierto modo, eso la ponía contenta. Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, cabe aclarar que aún seguía muy sonrojada, y partió junto con su equipo.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos de ese oscuro lugar que parecía un laberinto mientras apretaba con fuerza el pergamino que estaba entre sus manos. Sin duda, había hecho un gran descubrimiento. Recordó cómo, luego de la Guerra, se había interesado mucho en la mujer del Clan Haruno, ya que a medida que mostraba su destreza en el campo, su subordinada pelirroja, le aviso que había algo "raro" en su chakra. No le dio mucha importancia al principio, hasta que encontró ese lugar.

Huyendo de la Alianza junto con sus "compañeros", se había topado con Isurapinku No Ame, una Isla abandonada desde hace tiempo. Al principio creyeron que fue culpa de la Tercera Guerra debido a la cantidad de esqueletos que se podían divisar en las calles. Pero luego de comenzar a adentrarse en el lugar, no pudieron encontrar algún indicio de que hayan sido invadidos. Al contrario, era como si la masacre comenzara desde el interior de la Isla. Decidieron ignorar tales hechos.

Pero no pudieron.

Decidieron ir al castillo para refugiarse y comenzar a vivir ahí. Abrieron las enormes puertas de madera, y sacaron las cortinas de las ventanas. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telas de arañas, y uno que otro esqueleto, la pelirroja había maldecido en voz baja ya que ella sería quien limpie todo. Comenzaron a caminar hasta que se encontraron con lo que debieron ser los tronos de los que habían dirigido ese lugar, y detrás de estos, había una gran pintura de la familia real, dónde se reflejaba una pelirosa de largos cabellos, rodeada de cuatro niñas casi idénticas a la mayor, pero la parte donde tendría que estar el padre había sido arrancada. Sólo pudieron divisar la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mujer.

Orochimaru comprendió todo enseguida, él no era estúpido. Esa debía ser la familia de la Haruno de Konoha, pero ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

A medida que limpiaban y acomodaban todo a su gusto, fueron encontrando pergaminos que les explicaba la situación de aquella Isla. Al parecer pertenecía a la familia Haruno desde hace bastante tiempo, pero había demonios que habitaban el lugar y por eso, siempre había muchas sacerdotisas. Todo le pareció aburrido, hasta que entró a lo que parecía un Templo, que se encontraba cerca del castillo, y se dio cuenta enseguida.

Eso no era un Templo.

Definitivamente no lo era.

El lugar estaba totalmente vació pero había una pequeña puerta en el suelo -abierta- que conducía a pasadizos con muchas habitaciones subterráneas. En la principal había diferentes armas colgadas en las paredes. En una de las habitaciones había sangre hasta en el techo, era como un lugar de entrenamiento. A la par de ésta, había una especie de salón de juntas con un gran mapa colgando en la pared que se encontraba frente a la puerta, que tenía pequeñas tierras marcadas con rojo pero las Cinco Grandes Naciones no se encontraban con aquel color, aunque sus límites se encontraban delineados con verde. Las pequeñas tierras en rojo rodeaban a las Cinco.

¿Acaso planeaban apoderarse de todo el mundo?

En una estantería había archivos, cuatro para ser exactos, bastantes gruesos con distintos nombres. Cada uno contenía información sobre la persona, desde fecha de nacimiento hasta habilidades que poseía. Tambien contenían la cantidad de misiones que realizaron. Todas eran sobre conquistas de aquellos lugares marcados con rojo. Aquellos documentos pertenecían a las niñas que se encontraban en aquel gran cuadro familiar. Sea quien sea que estuvo a cargo, las habían criado como herramientas sin emociones.

Esa persona, fue peor que Danzo ya que había utilizado a sus propias hijas.

Bien, era una persona con muy pocos sentimientos. Pero la Cuarta Guerra le había hecho entrar un poco en razón sobre algunas cosas, y ver que a esas niñas, que a la edad de 1 año las comenzaban a tratar como a una mayor para que aprendieran a razonar y a manejar mejor su cuerpo, era algo triste. No las dejaron tener infancia. Las obligaron a crecer cuando apenas sabían caminar. Era injusto.

Era macabro.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de aquellos recuerdos. Ahora en sus manos ahora poseía un pergamino que lo había escrito una sacerdotisa llamada Kaede, explicando el origen de las Haruno. "Hijas de un demonio". Y por lo que relataba aquella mujer, la pelirosa de Konoha también lo era ¿Acaso nadie sabía nada o ellas se estaban ocultando? Imposible, ya que hubieran salido al rescate de su hermana pequeña en la Guerra o cuando ésta se encontraba en peligro. Frunció el ceño, pero su mirada mostró diversión.

Tal vez era hora de ir a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

Bufó fastidiada de aquel viaje, por más que faltaran un par de horas para llegar a Konoha, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darse un relajante baño. No había podido parar de pensar en su casamiento, no le podía mencionar a nadie sobre eso. Ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Ino. Hubiera sido hermoso que su amiga la ayudara a organizar todo. Pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía si debía haber una boda o firmar unos papeles y listo. Suspiró, pudo ser peor.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Había madurado.

Increíble.

Comenzaron a divisar las puertas de su Aldea, por lo que decidieron apresurar el paso. Los Jonin observaron como su Kage y los ANBU aceleraron el paso aún más. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con inquietud, realmente estaba pasando algo y podía ser que el peliplata quisiera tener todo preparado para cuando ellos llegaran. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, estaba muy nerviosa y presentía que algo estaba por pasar. Observó de reojo al rubio, éste tenía una mirada seria y sus labios formaban una línea recta. Tragó grueso, algo realmente importante estaba pasando.

-Deben ir con el Hokage, los estará esperando- les habló Shikamaru cuando llegaron a la Aldea, haciendo que Naruto y Sakura cruzaran sus miradas para luego asentir. El Nara vio cómo ambos se marchaban e internamente, les deseo suerte.

Los miembros del antiguo y legendario Equipo 7 se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage a toda prisa, cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. La dueña de ojos jades sospechó que el rubio tal vez ya sabía de qué se trataba el asunto, pero rápidamente sacó esos pensamientos de su mente ya que eso sería que le estén ocultando cosas. Su sensei y su hermano nunca harían eso ¿O tal vez si? Se abofeteó mentalmente y decidió prestar atención a su camino, haciendo que se sorprenda pues ya estaban frente a la oficina y Naruto golpeando la puerta.

-Pasen- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

El joven de ojos azules abrió las puertas adentrándose al lugar seguido de la pelirosa. Sentado atrás del escritorio se encontraba Kakashi y delante de éste, estaba el último del Caln Uchiha, Sasuke. La reacción del rubio fue soltar un grito de alegría y abrazarlo, en donde no se esperaron los insultos por parte del morocho. La única mujer de esa habitación se encontraba sorprendida, sintió como se le oprimía el corazón pero hizo a un lado ese sentimiento y le dedico una gran sonrisa a Sasuke. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó delicadamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Se fue separando lentamente, soltó un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos, donde el pelinegro aún sorprendido pudo ver toda la calidez que solamente esos ojos esmeraldas desprendían.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke- mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Entonces el pelinegro sintió que cómo el pecho se le oprimía fuertemente y supo que algo malo le había pasado.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**


	6. Sentimientos

¡Hola! Siento terriblemente la tardanza en actualizar, me da mucha verguenza realmente. No me voy a excusar porque sería algo vacío y sin sentido.

Pero, les quiero decir que por más que tarde NO voy a abandonar el Fic. No es mi estilo empezar algo para luego abandonarlo. Así que, tengan un poco de paciencia. Tampoco quiere decir que voy a pasar meses sin actualizar - otra vez -, voy a ser más responsable, sin importar nada.

Este capítulo lo empieza narrando Sakura pero después es normal. También contiene Flash Back.

Como siempre, agradezco sus opiniones, por colocar a la historia con sus Favoritos y Follows, me dan mucho ánimo para seguir y mejorar como escritora. Gracias a todos mis queridos lectores, y espero no decepcionarlos.

**Aclaraciones:**

**1- **Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga. Pero es obra mía. Así que no se maten pensando si ocurrió o no.

**2-** Los personajes van a actuar de una forma más madura.

**3- **Gaara posee el Shukaku.

**4-** El fic va relatando historias.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo para mi loca imaginación.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Semi AU. Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos.

~ Pov Sakura ~

Podría decirse que los días pasaron con mucha rapidez y tranquilidad. Había pasado tiempo con mis amigos, sobre todo con Ino ya que, después de todo, era mi mejor amiga. Fue muy difícil de mi parte no contarle lo sucedido. Aunque confiara plenamente en ella, hablarle sobre mi casamiento con el Kazekage y sobre la noticia de hermanas "desaparecidas", podría colocarla en una posición bastante complicada. Peligrosa, mejor dicho.

Suelto un suspiro mientras masajeo un poco mi cuello. Había pasado todo el día empacando todo, algunas cosas iba a donar, otras las tiraría y lo más importante me las llevaría. Aún me parece increíble que me tenga que casar con Gaara. Mi vida siempre fue algo complicada y dramática pero nunca me esperé algo cómo esto. Irme a vivir a una tierra dónde no conocía a casi nadie y estaría prácticamente sola, debo admitir que me aterraba.

Pero eso no significaba que iba a darme por vencida.

Asumiría mi responsabilidad con la frente en alto aunque en el fondo me encontraba algo desorientada por mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Su aparición me sorprendió –aunque debo admitir que me la espera muy en el fondo-, me confundió volver a ver su rostro. Brotó en mi, en ese momento, una inmensa alegría volver a verlo y saber que se encontraba bien. No voy a ponerme a analizar mis sentimientos, es obvio que siento algo por él.

Pero eso quedó en el pasado.

En este momento de mi vida, ya no controlo mi vida. Puedo pensar y sentir deliberadamente, todo lo que yo deseé. Amor. Odio. Tristeza. Rencor. Felicidad. Si me lo propongo, sentiré y pensaré lo que quiera porque soy dueña de mi misma. Pero, mi vida ahora sería a la par de Gaara. Por lo que mis acciones dependen de él también. Ya no importará lo que sienta sino lo que haga junto a él.

Mis sentimientos ya no importan.

O eso creo.

Volteó hacia la derecha encontrándome con la fotografía del Equipo 7 que se encuentra arriba de la mesita de noche, trato de sonreír. En ese momento me invadía una profunda melancolía, saber que casi no los veré me parte el alma. Agarró el portarretratos y lo apretó un poco contra mi pecho. Mentiría si dijera que no me importa estar lejos de ellos sabiendo que cumplo una misión por el bien de La Alianza, realmente me harán falta.

Pero siempre los llevaré en mi corazón.

~Fin Pov Sakura~

* * *

El último descendiente del Sharingan se sentó bruscamente en el césped. A simple vista, podía apreciarse los raspones y pequeños moretones sobre su cuerpo. El cansancio era palpable debido a su respiración agitada pero su rostro mostraba una mueca de fastidio. Se había pasado todo el día entrenando para poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado hace una semana en la oficina de Kakashi.

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke escaneó con la mirada a sus ex –compañeros y a su ahora Hokage. La dulce sonrisa de Sakura le indicó que algo había pasado, Naruto poseía una mirada seria y Kakashi, bueno, lo miraba con aburrimiento. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaban los misterios y él no era curioso. Escuchó al peliplateado carraspear para llamar la atención de los tres. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio, haciendo que las miradas se dirijan a él._

_-¿Qué sucedió?-_

_-La pregunta acá teme es, ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?- el pelinegro volteó el rostro a un lado._

_-Escondiéndome dobe. Unos idiotas me perseguían y si respondía a sus ataques iba a tener a la Alianza detrás mío.- respondió con fastidio. Tanta estupidez lo ponía de mal humor._

_-Si, y bien acompañado te encontrabas.- el rubio no pudo evitar decir aquello con un deje de decepción._

_Sasuke arqueó una ceja mirando a su compañero. Posó su vista en la pelirosa que se había puesto nerviosa y tenía los músculos rígidos. Entrecerró los ojos, puede que haya captado un poco la indirecta, pero ¿era necesario decirlo al frente de Sakura? No, pero muy probablemente la fémina ya estaba enterada de que tuvo un amorío, bah, una amiga con beneficios ya que no sentía nada hacia la muchacha de aquella Aldea. Simplemente se había sentido sólo y le había recordado a Sakura. Pero obviamente, no admitiría que la había extrañado._

_-Fue algo insignificante.- dijo suavemente apartando la vista de la pelirosa._

_-Como sea.- interrumpió Kakashi sabiendo que el pelinegro no diría más que aquello.- Sasuke, tendrás que quedarte en tu antiguo departamento. Ahora retírense que tengo mucho trabajo.-_

_Sakura entrecerró los ojos, los estaba corriendo. Soltó un bufido y salió de la oficina mientras el rubio le reprochaba cosas al Hatake. El pelinegro inhaló profundamente y exhaló suavemente de manera silenciosa, esa situación lo había incomodado tremendamente. Estaba claro que su camino de resolución había terminado y había aclarado unos cuantos pensamientos. Pero volver a Konoha lo había complicado todo. Soltó un chasquido mientras observa a su ex-compañero y ex sensei discutir, y se retiró silenciosamente._

**End Flash Back**

Sus ojos se opacaron levemente, no había visto a la mujer de cabellera rosada en todo esos días. Para ser sincero, pensó que ella lo estaría esperando con una cálida sonrisa, solamente como Sakura sabía hacerlo. Probablemente nunca se lo diría pero la fémina lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, lo hacía sentirse bien. No sabía cómo lograba hacerlo sentir tan bien, llenarlo de una calidez inexplicable.

Observó el horizonte, viendo como desaparecían los últimos rayos de sol. Sumergiéndolo en la oscura noche, en la infinita soledad que siempre lo acompañó pero que ahora le provocaba un vació muy profundo. Se recostó con paciencia y observó el cielo, dónde aparecían las estrellas. Tan brillantes, haciendo que el cielo no fuera tan negro y triste. Era como Sakura. Ella era una hermosa estrella que iluminaba y alegraba su vida. Alargó una mano hacia arriba, esas luces eran inalcanzables.

Como Sakura.

Colocó la mano, que anteriormente apuntaba hacia el cielo estrellado, sobre su rostro. Soltó una carcajada sin humor, casi con tristeza. Y luego se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, dónde los insectos eran los únicos a su alrededor y se hacían notar comunicándose entre ellos. Se levantó lentamente para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su pequeño departamento. Sonrió de forma vacía, era irónico enamorarse de la mujer a la cuál ignoraste y casi asesinaste en tu adolescencia ¿No?

Si se detenía a pensar, se lo tenía merecido, sobre todo la indiferencia que la mujer de cabellera rosada había mostrado hacia él. Sabía que ella se había reunido con los otros ninjas de su generación. No era que la hubiese seguido ni nada por el estilo, simplemente los había cruzado o visto de casualidad por la Aldea. Pero a él nunca lo fue a invitar a comer, ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver.

Lo sucedido en la oficina del peliplata lo dejó bastante intrigado. Había ocurrido algo grave e importante más no le comunicaron nada. Ellos tres tenían un secreto que evidentemente no desean compartir, y podía aposta su maldito orgullo que se trataba algo relacionado con Sakura. Apretó los puños, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a eso. No estaba muy seguro pero tenía la sensación de que la fémina de mirada jade estaba en peligro.

Y él la protegería, sin importar el costo.

* * *

Sakura resopló de una manera muy poco femenina, otra vez había pasado vergüenza al abrir la puerta de su casa, esta vez atendió a un ANBU envuelta en una toalla. Su rostro enrojeció de inmediato al recordar como el shinobi había tardado en comunicarle que debía ir al Hokage ¿Por qué era tan despistada? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué Kakashi debía llamarla siempre a media noche? Soltó un pequeño chillido histérico y cerró fuertemente la puerta, para luego colocarle llave y dirigirse a la Torre del Hokage.

Una vez allí, tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación dónde se encontraba el peli plateado detrás del escritorio y unas personas encapuchadas. Se adentró de manera precavida mirando de manera sospechosa a los desconocidos. Le resultaban extremadamente familiar pero se notaba que eran peligrosos ya que su ex sensei tenía la mandíbula ligeramente tensa.

-¿Hokage-sama?-

-Sakura, lamento hacerte venir a esta hora. Pero era importante.- habló calmadamente el Kage mientras sonreía un poco más relajado, hizo un ademán con la mano.- Él necesita hablar contigo.-

La fémina de cabello rosa miró interrogante pero abrió los ojos de sorpresa segundos después. Recobró la compostura y observó seriamente al hombre que tenía delante de ella, y que le sonreía de "esa" forma tan espeluznante cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué desea hablar conmigo, Orochimaru-san?-

-Digamos que necesito un poco de información.- sonrió de manera misteriosa. La mujer de ojos jade asintió para que le preguntara. Era obvio que se traía algo entre manos.- Quiero que me digas el paradero de tus hermanas, si es posible, el de Cristal-san.

Contó hasta diez mentalmente.

¿Cómo mierda se había enterado?

-No me mires así chiquilla. Por una de las casualidades del destino me encontré con el antiguo hogar de ellas.- se miraban fijamente mientras Kakashi cerraba los ojos pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. Nada bueno iba a resultar de aquello.

-Ella no desea ser encontrada.- aseguró tan bien como pudo.

-¿Segura?- preguntó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba mirando a Sakura quién apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mandíbula.- ¿O será que está muerta?-

Tragó suavemente, al parecer el Sannin sabía mucho más de lo que esperaba ¿Acaso había dicho que Cristal estaba muerta? Ella no había podido terminar de leer el diario pero desde un principio tuvo la leve sospecha de que todas sus hermanas estaban muertas. Pero no sabía el motivo, mejor dicho, no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que Orochimaru la estaba probando. Idiota.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- su tono sonó más duro de lo que había esperado.

-Advertirte.- su rostro se volvió serio confundiendo a la pelirosa.- Tengo la sospecha de que tus hermanas fueron asesinadas y que tú serás la siguiente.-

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, Hatake observó detenidamente al pelinegro. Al parecer no tenía la intención de hacer alguna maldad pero era bastante obvio que tenía algo planeado. Después de todo, él no era una de esas personas que ofrecían su ayuda voluntariamente, quería algo a cambio y sospechaba que tenía que ver con las Haruno. Entrecerró los ojos, si Sakura se encontraba en peligro debía informar inmediatamente a la Alianza Shinobi.

Su mirada jade se volvió filosa, él no la estaba amenazando pero sabía más de lo que debería. Por más que haya encontrado la Isla tuvo que haberse pasado años o meses investigando, pudo haberle dado una advertencia hace tiempo pero lo hizo ahora. Su mirada se posó en el hombre de cabello plateado, al ver su expresión pudo adivinar que pensaba lo mismo que ella. Volvió su vista al antiguo Sannin.

Orochimaru sonrió, al parecer la mocosa no era tan idiota. En ningún momento reveló algo sobre ellas. Soltó un monosílabo y se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza, dándoles a entender que no tenía nada más de hablarles. No les iba a revelar la información que había reunido, a simple vista parecía como si ellos no supieran casi nada.

-Orochimaru-san…-

-No tengo planeado hacer algo contra las Naciones.- interrumpió al peliplata mientras le hacía señales a sus subordinados que lo acompañaban.- Nos mantendremos en contacto. –

Dicho eso, desapareció junto a las personas con las que se encontraba. La fémina abrió la boca para hablar pero Kakashi le hizo una señal con la mano para que guardara silencio. Apretó los labios, miró preocupada a su Hokage que había soltado un sonoro suspiro y se había recostado en el cómodo sillón. Con una mueca de frustración salió de la oficina sigilosamente. Tal como había entrado.

Caminó un poco despacio, su ex sensei no estaba preocupado por el Sannin, sino por ella. Puede que él anteriormente haya sido uno de los peores enemigos para su Aldea pero la Cuarta Guerra lo había cambiado, como a muchos otros. Kakashi había actuado como un padre desde que los suyos habían fallecido, él la quería como si fuese su propia hija, a todo el equipo, en realidad. Soltó un suspiro y observó la puerta delante de ella. Otra vez había divagado en sus pensamientos y había caminado de forma automática. Levantó su vista al cielo.

¿Qué tenía planeado Orochimaru?

* * *

Los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las cortinas de la habitación mientras que una pelirosa luchaba contra el cansancio de su cuerpo para abrir los ojos. Se había desvelado comiéndose la cabeza sobre la visita del legendario Sannin, Orochimaru. Soltó un suave suspiro mientras parpadeaba varias veces para que ojos esmeraldas se acostumbraran a la luz. Observó el techo de su cuarto, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Tenía que conseguir más información para descifrar qué es lo que sucedía y el porqué de la advertencia del pelinegro.

El sonido de los pequeños pájaros la volvió a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a comenzar la rutina. Ahora que no trabajaba en el hospital y que no tenía permitido entrenar, los días eran aburridos. Por suerte siempre tenía a sus amigos para pasar esos momentos de soledad, el problema era que hoy todos se encontraban ocupados.

Una vez ya bañada y con su ropa ninja puesta (tenía la esperanza de que hoy le sucediera algo interesante), se preparó un saludable y rico desayuno. Mientras comía, observó los pequeños trozos de tomate e inevitablemente le recordó al integrante del Equipo 7, a su querido Sasuke. Si se ponía a pensar, no lo había vuelto a ver desde su reencuentro. De acuerdo, lo admitía, al principio lo había ignorado pero ahora deseaba verlo. Tal vez ya sabía que hacer ese día, molestar al Uchiha.

Apenas termino su desayuno, lavo y secó todo, colocó un par de bolas de arroz y otras cosas en una canasta para luego salir tranquilamente de su casa. Conociendo al descendiente del Sharingan, estaría entrenando desde temprano por lo que se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento que él estaba acostumbrado a usar para sus prácticas. Sonrió al encontrarlo un poco agitado y con algo de tierra.

-Sakura.- habló el Uchiha mientras se daba vuelta para ver a la Haruno.

-Hola Sasuke.- le sonrió y le mostró la pequeña canasta.- ¿Qué tal un descanso?-

El pelinegro soltó un monosílabo al tiempo en que enfundaba su katana. Sakura sonrió un más y comenzó a caminar seguida del ex -traidor para sentarse debajo de un árbol. Sasuke simplemente aceptó la comida que le había traído la fémina y comió en silencio. La presencia de ella lo había descolocado por unos instantes pero nuevamente le traía calma. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, la pelirosa estaba a su lado en silencio observando el paisaje con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

-¿Sasuke?-

-¿Hn?-

-¿Vas a entrenar todo el día?- levanto una ceja ante la pregunta.

\- Puede ser, ¿Por qué?- entrecerró los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba siendo muy borde con ella.- ¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Quieres pasar el resto del día conmigo?- la pelirosa carcajeo suavemente al ver a un descolocado Sasuke que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero calló de inmediato al ver la mirada de éste.- Es porque hace mucho que no nos vemos y compartimos un momento.-

El Uchiha asintió quedamente, podían decirle que estaba loco pero Sakura había sonado como si quisiera guardar un recuerdo con él, como una despedida. No volvieron a hablar, por lo que se sumergieron en un silencio bastante cómodo para ambos. Luego de que el pelinegro terminó, hicieron lo que más le gustaba a él, entrenar. Claro, hasta que llegó la tarde y fueron a un puesto de dangos, dónde comieron algunos acompañados por una taza de té.

Se podría decir que el pelinegro se sorprendió ante lo callada que se había puesto su antigua compañera. Hasta le parecía extraño, por lo que él mismo comenzó a relatarle algunas de sus aventuras por el mundo. Ella escuchaba y se reía pero también empezó a contarle cosas más nada fuera de lo normal.

Un chillido les llamó la atención, observaron el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse y vieron al ave de Kakashi, al parecer los solicitaba. Se miraron un momento y partieron hacia la Torre del Hokage, entraron a la oficina encontrándose con las presencias de –aparte del peliplata- Shikamaru y Naruto. Este último poseía un semblante serio cosa que descolocó un poco al Uchiha, por lo que intuyó de que se trataba de un asunto importante.

-Bien.- Kakashi suspiró mientras se disponía a contar mirando significativamente a la Haruno.- Primero que nada, Sasuke.- lo llamó y el aludido lo miró atentamente.- Como sabrás, los lazos de la Alianza se encuentran en peligro. Por lo que fue necesario tomar algunas medidas para poder preservarla.-

-Tks.- chasqueó la lengua un poco fastidiado.- Al grano Kakashi.- el nombrado sonrió pero al instante volvió a su semblante serio.

-Fueron necesario establecer algunos compromisos entre Aldeas, y uno de estos se iba a dar en una semana aproximadamente. Pero, el día de ayer tuve una visita que hizo que se reconsideren las cosas.- la pelirosa abrió la boca pero Kakashi no la dejó hablar.- Uno de esos compromisos deben adelantarse, se debe cumplir en tres días y se necesitarán escoltas.-

-¿Y qué tengo que ver en esto?- preguntó percibiendo la tensión en el aire, sobre todo en el cuerpo de su compañera.

-Cómo eres parte de la escolta y del Equipo 7 debes estar informado.- hizo una pausa.- Uno de esos compromisos se dará entre Konohagakure y Sunagakure. Más específicamente entre el Kazekage y Haruno Sakura.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- su voz salió suave, casi temiendo la respuesta mientras sentía un dolor inexplicable en su pecho. Miró a la pelirosa con desasosiego en sus ojos, ella lo miró y sintió como algo se rompía en su interior.

-Sakura deberá casarse con el Kazekage. Ahora bien, deberán….-

¿Se casaba? ¿Sakura? ¿Con el idiota de Gaara? Veía al hombre de cabellera plateada mover los labios, explicándoles algo detrás de su escritorio. Pero él simplemente no quería oír nada más. La vez que reconocía sus sentimientos y que tenía una pequeña posibilidad de ser feliz junto a alguien, le arrebataban a Sakura. Y no sólo eso, sino que debía ir de misión como escolta y lo vería todo. Tuvo la sensación de querer vomitar pero se contuvo, salió de la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y de una mirada jade al borde de las lágrimas. Respiró el aire de la noche y observó el cielo estrellado, comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento con pesar.

Lo que se había roto, había sido su pequeño corazón ¿Verdad?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Sasuke estuvo tierno xD Dejenme un comentario y háganme saber si les gustó, sobre todo si poseen dudas o si necesito corregir algo para el próximo cap. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

:)


	7. Matrimonio

**¡Hola!**

Seguramente se preguntarán porqué actualicé tan rápido o qué demonios me ocurrió xD Es simplemente que llevo 25 horas sin dormir, y me puse a revisar y hacer los capítulos (espero haber narrado bien ._.). Aproveché porque la próxima semana tendré mucho que estudiar y no sé si tendré tiempo, igualmente haré el intento.

En fin, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, dejarme sus review, agregar a la historia a sus favoritos y seguirla.

En fin, disfruten la lectura :)

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-**Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga. Pero es obra mía. Así que no se maten pensando si ocurrió o no.

**2-**Gaara posee el Shukaku.

**3-**El Fic va relatando historias.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Semi AU. Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Matrimonio.

Las chispas que saltaban de la pequeña fogata improvisada la hacían estremecerse, se pasó las manos sudorosas por la calza tratando de apaciguar su nerviosismo. Habían estado viajando a una buena velocidad pero había llegado la noche por lo que decidieron acampar, darse un descanso de cuatro horas y luego emprender el viaje nuevamente para llegar antes del amanecer a Suna aunque el compromiso sería a la tarde. Debían prepararla, maquillarla y vestirla.

Ahogó un gemido de angustia, la tratarían como a una muñeca y eso a ella no le gustaba. Pero no tenía que quejarse, ya que era necesario que la preparen. Miró a sus ex –compañeros, mantenían una posición de alerta e incluso se encontraban algo inquietos. Naruto poseía su semblante serio algo realmente extraño ya que a él siempre se lo veía sonriente, y Sasuke no dejaba de moverse cuando usualmente era una persona tranquila. Sin duda, la situación en la que se encontraba, también les afectaba a ellos.

Apretó los labios mientras se hundía en su bolsa de dormir, hacía poco más de dos horas que se había acostado pero que no logró conciliar el sueño, y en una hora la llamarían para partir nuevamente. Aun así, no quiso levantarse, porque eso les mostraría a su antiguo equipo cómo se encontraba y lo que menos deseaba era preocuparlos. Ellos ya tenían sus problemas y no quería involucrarlos en los suyos.

Oyó la voz de Shikamaru diciendo que partirían y pronto se acercó para "despertarla". Cómo se lo había esperado, las horas pasaban con rapidez, alejándola del lado del rubio y el azabache. Se levantó y sin mirarlos a los ojos empacó su bolsa de dormir, haciendo de cuenta que estaba ocupado o que no estaba nerviosa. Ya ni siquiera sabía que estaba fingiendo.

Apagaron la fogata y partieron, siendo el Nara quién encabezaba el grupo, Naruto, el Uchiha y la pelirosa en el medio, y en la parte de atrás los ANBU. Nadie hablaba, todos se encontraban alerta ante cualquier indicio de ataque, pero la única fémina encontraba ese silencio incómodo, casi aterrador. Escuchaba cada paso, cada respiración, pero lo que más oía era su corazón latir con fuerza. Simplemente rogaba que nadie escuchara el fuerte y rápido bombardeo.

Pasaron unas horas y, a la vista se vislumbró las altas y gruesas murallas de Sunagakure, haciendo a la Aldea impenetrable. De repente se sintió mareada, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en el estómago haciendo que se le complique seguirles el paso. Al parecer todos lo habían notado, ya que el líder de la misión les ordenó que caminaran, solamente estaban a unos cuantos metros y llegarían a las puertas, por lo que no era estrictamente necesario seguir corriendo. Además gastaban energía por la densa arena.

Frente a ellos se hicieron presentes unos Shinobi de dicha Aldea para poder escoltarlos, como era debido en aquella situación. Sakura se dio cuenta que, a medida que caminaba, sus pisadas se volvían más fuertes y pausadas. Respiró hondo para darse valor para seguir y no dejar que los nervios le ganasen. Pasaron la entrada y al instante sintió como sus amigos se colocaban más cerca de ella, haciéndola sentir más segura y que no estaba sola. Y después de todo un día sonrío, dándoles las gracias silenciosamente.

\- Kazekage-sama los espera en su oficina.- informó un joven de cabello castaño y mirada traviesa, mirando significativamente a Sakura

¿Tan mal se veía?

Sintió cómo le colocaban una mano en la cabeza y miró al causante, el rubio la observaba fijamente mientras le sonreía. Parpadeó repetidas veces para alejar a las lágrimas que amenazaban en hacerse presentes en sus ojos. El Uzumaki retiró la mano y continuaron caminando, debían llegar cuanto antes con el Kage, así podían preparar a la pelirosa. Los ANBU se habían retirado hacia la Aldea, por lo que quedaban ellos cuatro. Tocaron la puerta del pelirrojo, que casi al instante la abrió Temari haciéndoles ademan para que entraran.

\- Kazekage-sama.- se inclinaron a modo de saludo.

\- ¡Hola Gaara!- menos el rubio, claro.

\- Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.-

La fémina de mirada jade se paralizó un instante al escuchar la voz fría de Gaara. Él no le había hablado así cuando anteriormente en su cuarto, ni siquiera cuando se despidió. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿tan desagradable le parecía la situación? ¿O era por ella? Trato de ignorar el malestar en su interior, no debía sentirse así. A decir verdad estaba un poco feliz al comprobar que si tenía sentimientos hacia el joven Kage pero la actitud de él le decía que puede que no sintiera lo mismo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste.

La rubia de la oficina, agarró delicadamente el brazo de su futura cuñada sacándola de sus pensamientos para guiarla a su habitación. Antes de retirarse miró a sus compañeros significativamente a lo que ellos le devolvieron la mirada, probablemente tenían asuntos que tratar con el pelirrojo. La puerta se cerró de golpe, dándole un poco más de drama a la situación y haciendo que su estómago se revuelva. Suspiró y se dejó guiar por Temari.

Al cuarto dónde la llevó para prepararla, no podía ser descripto en una sola palabra. Era muy elegante y hermoso, fino y delicado, con amueblado antiguo pero que no dejaba ser bello. En la habitación se encontraban tres mujeres. Un cabello castaño haciéndole juego con sus ojos de igual color, llamada Hikari. Yuuko poseía una melena negra y su mirada celeste. La que parecía más joven, de cabellos lilas y ojos avellanas llamada Yuki. Le hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo mientras Temari se retiraba dejándola con las desconocidas.

Le colocaron una bandeja, llena de distintos tipos de frutas cortadas en cubos del tamaño de un bocado con un vaso de jugo, que por el color, adivino que era naranja recién exprimida. Al parecer supusieron que estaba tan nerviosa que no podría comer alimentos pesados o simplemente, querían cuidar su forma para que entre en el vestido. No le dio mucha importancia, comió con gusto la deliciosa fruta que le habían llevado y su estómago no protestó por eso. Genial.

Dejó la delicada bandeja a un costado, la mujer castaña la tomó de su mano y la guio a un espacioso y lujoso baño, llenaron la tina con agua caliente y le colocaron varias esencias para perfumar su piel. Desnudarse frente a ellas fue algo vergonzoso para ella ya que no las conocía pero las mujeres presentaban un semblante tranquilo por lo que se relajó. Una vez ya metida en la bañera, le hicieron unos suaves masajes en el cuello para luego tirar su cabeza hacia atrás con delicadeza para lavarle el pelo.

Nunca se había sentido tan relajada y femenina.

Luego de su baño, la secaron suavemente con toallas, le esparcieron cremas por toda su piel y comenzaron a vestirla. El kimono era hermoso, delicado y su tela era totalmente rica, Sakura nunca había visto uno como ese. Era blanco, bordado con pequeñas flores plateadas y rosa pálido, con unas pocas piedrecillas sin llegar a lo vulgar, en los extremos de las mangas, y a largo del kimono. El obi, por supuesto, no se quedaba atrás, de color lila con pequeñas incrustaciones de color plata formando flores. Sakura apostaba que podía que se traten de pequeños diamantes o alguna otra piedra preciosa.

Tardaron en cambiarla aproximadamente dos horas, ya que consistía en varias capas de tela. La mujer de cabellos rosa se sentó con la espalda recta para que pudieran maquillarla y peinarla. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por una sensación femenina inexplicable, se sentía linda. Pasó una mano sobre el fino kimono. Era muy largo ya que poseía una gran cola que arrastraba, las mangas era anchas y un poco largas.

Una vez que terminaron, le colocaron unas sandalias geta con mucha plataforma donde tenía que arrastras los pies, aunque tampoco se podía mover mucho por el apretado kimono. Sus damas, cómo le habían dicho lo que eran, le permitieron verse en un espejo. Abrió levemente los ojos, no parecía ella. Su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete tradicional adornado con unos palillos con adornos, y algunos mechones caían con gracia sobre su rostro dándole un toque más juvenil. La habían maquillado suavemente, delineado sus ojos haciendo resaltar el jade y brindándole una mirada felina. Sus labios estaban de un color rojo sangre, mostrando lo carnoso que era sus labios.

Se veía como una verdadera _mujer._

\- Sakura-sama.- miró a Yuki un poco atontada, su dama le sonrió con ternura haciéndola sonrojar.- Tenemos diez minutos de tiempo por si se quiere sentar.-

\- El kimono se arrugará.- recriminó la castaña, Hikari.

\- ¿Podemos ir?- su voz sonó temblorosa, a pesar de estar impactada por su imagen no olvidaba el porqué estaba ahí.

\- Hai.- asintió la castaña mientras se colocaba detrás de su señora junto a las demás.

\- Se ve hermosa Sakura-sama, relájese.- aseguró la pelinegra, tratando de darle valor a la futura esposa.

Suspiró quedamente y comenzó a caminar con lentitud para no caerse mientras que unos pasos atrás se la seguían sus damas, con cuidado para que no pisaran la cola del fino traje. Hikari, la más madura y elegante, le informó que no realizarían una ceremonia como lo usual sino que constaba en firmar unos papeles. Se relajó pero a la vez se decepcionó al saber que no iba a besar a Gaara, enrojeció ante el pensamiento y dio gracias de que sus damas no hayas visto su semblante. Se detuvo frente a la entrada de una habitación donde le habían indicado las mujeres, Yuki y Hikari abrieron las grandes puertas e hicieron una reverencia para que ella entrara y luego cerraron la entrada.

La habían dejado sola.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te ves preciosa!- abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a sus amigos, no se había ido. Se sintió más segura.

Sasuke sintió la boca seca, la pelirosa estaba muy hermosa, incluso la palabra era un insulto para ella. Se veía como una mujer, corrección, ella era una mujer, pero parecía más madura y su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana. Coqueto pero a la vez angelical. El delicado traje acentuaba su esbelta figura, haciéndola parecer una princesa, fría e inalcanzable. La vio avanzar pasando al lado de él, dándole una tímida sonrisa que él muy gustoso devolvió pero que borró al instante al verla a la par del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Nerviosa?- susurró Gaara sin mirarla, ambos al frente de una pequeña mesa dónde se hallaban unos papeles.

\- Un poco.- pudo sentir la sonrisa de su futuro marido, era obvio que mentía.

Un hombre canoso hizo acto de presencia posicionándose frente a la joven pareja. Comenzó a leer los puntos del compromiso, cosa que ninguno en la sala prestó atención. Se colocaron las alianzas de oro puro y luego los hicieron firmar en varias hojas, también tuvieron que firmar otros para quedar como testigos de la unión. Al terminar, Gaara le ofreció un brazo a la pelirosa quién acepto. Caminaron a paso lento hacia la terraza, al parecer el pelirrojo era consciente de cómo se sentía con el kimono y las sandalias. Jodidamente apretada.

La luz del sol encandiló los ojos de la reciente esposa por lo que parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Escuchó a una multitud gritar y aclamando al Kage, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a la orilla. Se le hico un nudo en el estómago al ver a tantas personas reunidas solamente para conocerla y celebrar una unión con Konoha. Oyó los gritos ensordecedores cuando Gaara levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

\- Sakura.- escuchó la suave voz de su esposo.

\- ¿Si?-

\- Debemos besarnos.-

La fémina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el pelirrojo la giró un poco para que quedaran frente a frente mientras los habitantes los veían de costado. Posó una mano en su cintura, sin ejercer presión, casi como una caricia mientras que con la otra agarraba el mentón. Acercó sus rostros suavemente y luego posó sus fríos labios sobre los tibios de ella. Los aldeanos gritaron eufóricos mientras ellos se separaban. Había sido algo simple pero con un gran significado.

El Kazekage comenzó a hablar, diciendo unas palabras sobre la unión, la paz ¿y que más? Que ni se les ocurriera preguntar porque no sabría que decirles. Sentía sus mejillas arder mientras un leve cosquilleo estaba presente en sus labios, contuvo el impulso de tocárselos. La mano de Gaara aún estaba puesta en su cintura haciéndola poner nerviosa pero a la vez, muy segura. Miró a la multitud y les sonrió mientras levantaba apenas su mano para saludarlos. Muchos la aplaudieron y podía oír a personas decir su nombre.

Se sentía bien.

Se volvió para observar a los de Konoha. Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, seguramente aliviado de que estuviera bien. El Nara le asintió con la cabeza, claramente orgulloso de ella. Pero Sasuke poseía una mirada de soledad que casi le rompió el corazón, él apartó la mirada mientras Gaara se ofreció a escoltarla nuevamente adentro. Asintió sintiéndose preocupada, no podía dejar las cosas así, luego hablaría con él.

Pasaron a un salón, dónde daba inicio una pequeña pero elegante fiesta. A pesar de la abundante y apetitosa comida, no probó bocado y tampoco el pelirrojo lo hizo. Ella porque estaba muy nerviosa por la gente que se encontraba ahí, y él, bueno, no estaba segura de porqué. Tal vez no quería que se sienta sola. Le fue presentada a muchas personas importantes del país, todos pidiéndoles que vayan a visitarlos y diciéndole cuán hermosa era la esposa a lo que ella se sonrojaba. Se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a ella cuanto hablaban sino que a su esposo, seguramente porque era una falta de respeto hacia el hombre. Se negaba a creer que era porque le tendrían miedo a Gaara.

Juró solemnemente que había olvidado completamente ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo como eso?! Horas más tarde, los novios se retiraron siendo despedidos por muchos chiflidos y unas cuantas indirectas por parte del rubio y de Kankuro. El pelirrojo la dejó al frente de una habitación y luego se retiró, un poco dudosa se adentró descubriendo que se trataba de un dormitorio con cama matrimonial. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero en eso llegaron sus damas para descambiarla, retirarle el maquillaje y deshacer el bonito peinado. Simplemente tardaron quince minutos y luego se retiraron a toda prisa.

Sakura se quedó quieta por unos instantes, le habían colocado un hermoso camisón de seda color blanco con un poco de encaje en los extremos. Abrió una puerta y encontró el baño, un poco aliviada ya que no había ido en todo el día. Cuando salió, la habitación aún seguía vacía por lo que no pude evitar entristecerse un poco. Tal vez Gaara solamente la veía como algo para mantener la Alianza. Aún así ¿no le parecía linda como mujer? Sacudió la cabeza sonrojada, era una pervertida.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- se tapó la boca para evitar que un grito escapara de sus labios, dirigió su vista hacia la cama encontrándose al Uchiha, que se encontraba sentado viéndola fijamente.

\- Casi me mates del susto.- protestó tratando de tranquilizar su corazón, suspiró.- No deberías estar aquí Sasuke-kun.-

\- Aa, lo sé.- se levantó y caminó unos pasos para quedar a un metro de la pelirosa.- Nos marcharemos en una hora.-

\- ¿Ya?- apretó un poco los labios, no quería que se vayan.

\- Hn.- asintió.

\- Oh.- articuló la mujer, parpadeó para evitar llorar. Esa era una despedida, y dolía mucho.

\- Sakura.- la llamó firmemente, la aludida lo miró atentamente.- Quiero que sepas, que por más que no estemos presentes, siempre estaremos a tu lado.- volteó su rostro a un lado, se había sonrojado.

\- Lo sé.-

\- Ten.- le tendió una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, sus ojos jades contenían una interrogación.- Es para que siempre me recuerdes y me tengas presente.- dijo al momento en que la pelirosa abrió la cajita, encontrándose con una fina cadena de plata que poseía un dije con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha. La parte roja estaba compuesta con diminutas perlas y la roja con rubíes.

\- Esto debería ser para tu amada.- susurró aún sorprendida.

\- Y se lo estoy dando.- su voz salió suavemente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós Sakura y recuerda, siempre estaré ahí para ti.- y desapareció.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, se encontraba totalmente sorprendida ¿Eso había sido una confesión? Si, lo había sido. Sasuke había confesado que la amaba pero demostró que poseía honor y que la dejaría intentar ser feliz junto a Gaara. Se colocó el colgar, sentía como si traicionara a su esposa pero sabía que no era así. Ella apreciaba mucho al pelinegro. Apagó las luces y se acostó en la mullida cama. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Gaara no había ido con ella.

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos frente al pecho cruzados. El último Uchiha se acercaba caminando por el pasillo, viendo de reojo al Kage que se encontraba vistiendo un pantalón azul oscuro dejando su torso al descubierto, trató de no pensar en Sakura y él juntos. Pasó frente al pelirrojo deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos, dándole la espalda.

\- No deberías entrar en la habitación de una mujer casada, Sasuke.- recriminó fríamente.

\- Hn, aproveché que el esposo no estaba presente.- el pelinegro respondió de igual forma mientras sus orbes se convertían en dos piedras sin emociones.

\- No volverá a suceder.- sentenció.

\- No, pero no creas que es por ti. Lo hago por ella.-

El pelinegro continuó su marcha dejando sólo al joven Kage. Abrió los ojos dejando relucir el color aguamarina que poseía, que en esos momentos destellaban peligro y frialdad. Dejó caer a los costados sus brazos y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación donde hallaría a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rosada. Simplemente no había esperado algo cómo eso por parte de Sasuke pero no se lo impidió, sabía que Sakura le tenía aprecio y eso le serviría al Uchiha como una despedida.

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta del cuarto, se adentró y la cerró suavemente, procurando de no hacer ruido. Sin necesidad de prender las luces, se dirigió hasta la cama, del lado contrario dónde estaba Sakura. Cuidadosamente corrió las sábanas y se acostó para luego taparse. Era la primera vez que dormía con alguien. Y ahora que su bestia lo dejaba descansar podría disfrutar de ese privilegio.

Pasó una mano por debajo del cuello blanco y suave de su esposa, mientras que con la otra la abrazó por la cintura. Se quedó inmóvil un momento al ver como ella fruncía el ceño para luego acercarse más a él, acurrucándose. Tragó suavemente al sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre y luego en su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, sabía lo que le estaba pasando, había leído algunos libros sobre aquello. Pero no iba a perder los estribos por ella, se merecía que la cortejen primero.

En las penumbras brilló el emblema del Clan Uchiha y sintió a su bestia rugir furiosa. La abrazó posesivamente mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella. No iba a dejar que se la saquen, no entendía muy bien sus sentimientos pero estaba seguro que la quería y sospechaba que ella sentía lo mismo. Sintió su respiración contra su desnudo pecho por lo que se cerró los ojos, dejándose deleitar con la sensación y con su aroma.

_Sakura olía a cerezos._

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Amé escribir la parte de Gaara y en el próxima capi tiene más protagonismo.

Y para mis lectoras pervertidas les tendré una sorpresa muy pronto :)

Entonces comenten su opinión y díganme que les pareció el capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y espero no haberlos decepcionado.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización! :$

Capítulo 7: Kin y Rin Haruno.


	8. Kin y Rin Haruno I

¡Hola! ¡Wau! Tengo nuevos lectores, que emoción :D

Bien, para comenzar, a este capítulo lo tenía pensado subirlo ayer, pero como transferí los documentos a un Pen por alguna extraña razón se me borraron. Así que tuve que reescribir todo (incluso los de mi otro Fic). Pero ¿saben qué es lo curioso? Que me quedó mucho, mucho mejor que el que se me borró. Y por esto estoy contenta. Umm, también estuve bastante inspirada así que me quedó muy largo por lo que lo dividí en dos partes para no cansarlos.

En fin, les agradezco por leer esta historia, dejarme un comentario, agregar el Fic a sus favoritos o seguirlo :)

Disfruten la lectura.

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-**Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga. Pero es obra mía. Así que no se maten pensando si ocurrió o no.

**2-** Gaara posee el Shukaku.

**3-** El Fic va relatando historias. Este capítulo lo hace.

**4-**"_Voces._"

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Semi AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Violencia.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Kin y Rin Haruno.

Parte I

Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de recordar. No podía ver mucho ya que era de noche pero gracias a la luna, un poco de luz se filtraba por las elegantes cortinas. Trató de moverse pero le fue un poco imposible. Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía un extraño calor y perfume _varonil, _también una presión en la cintura. Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¡alguien más estaba en su cama! Giró levemente la cabeza para poder ver detrás de ella encontrándose con un guapo pelirrojo durmiendo plácidamente. Se mordió el labio, Gaara era lindo.

"_Sakura."_

Volvió su vista al frente, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad pero no había nada, por un momento creyó escuchar que la llamaban. Sentía a su corazón latir con fuerza, por alguna extraña razón, tenía miedo.

"_Sakura"_

¿Estaba soñando? Se incorporó con un poco de dificultad sentándose en la cama. Buscó algún indicio de chakra pero no halló nada. Tampoco se oía algo más que los insectos o animales de la noche. Apretó los labios ¿Se lo estaba imaginando?

"_Sa-ku-ra-chan"_

Ahogó un grito temiendo despertar a su esposo, volteó el rostro hacia atrás pero no había nada, solamente el respaldar de la cama. Rápidamente se tapó hasta la barbilla acurrucándose más cerca del Kage. Podía jurar que alguien le había susurrado en su oído. Su corazón brincó cuando el pelirrojo la abrazó fuertemente, por un momento se había asustado. Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose a salvo en los brazos de Gaara y esperó, no pudo escuchar más nada. Estaba segura que simplemente era el miedo de vivir en una nueva Aldea.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Se masajeó el cuello estirándose un poco en el respaldo de la silla haciendo sonar los huesos de la espalda. Se encontraba agotado ya que su trabajo había aumentado debido a su reciente matrimonio, hace una semana. Había diferentes carpetas y papeles arriba de su escritorio, y seguramente su hermana mayor llegaría con más documentos. Se masajeó los ojos, comenzaban a arderle por leer tanto. Miró de reojo el reloj dándose cuenta que habían pasado unos minutos del mediodía.

Tal y cómo esperaba, su esposa de melena rosada que la tenía atada a una coleta, hizo acto de presencia en su oficina. La fémina como siempre, le sonrío abiertamente mientras que en sus manos traía un almuerzo, para dos. Se levantó y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa con cojines que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, había sido colocada especialmente para eso. Para cuando Sakura le llevara el almuerzo o incluso a veces, la cena.

Se acomodó en el mullido cojín color bordó mientras observaba en silencio a la ojijade que preparaba todo para que pudieran comer. En esa semana que había pasado, ellos habían adquirido ciertas manías, costumbres que lo hacían sentirse bien y a ella no tan sola. Una de ellas era compartir el almuerzo y cena, aunque se encontrara en su oficina. La pelirosa no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que se divertía cocinando y preparándole comidas muy apetitosas. Estaba seguro que pronto engordaría pero a ella le gustaba y eso lo ponía contento.

Otro ritual que poseían, era dormir juntos, acurrucados sin que nada pasase. Simplemente disfrutando del calor y compañía de sus cuerpos. Aunque hace dos días, le resultaba un poco difícil controlar a Shukaku, la fragancia natural de su esposa lo enloquecía y no lo dejaba dormir. Y para él también, tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla como él deseaba lo desesperaba.

\- ¿Gaara? - observó la expresión preocupada de la mujer. - ¿Te sucede algo?-

\- No, estoy bien. Solamente estoy algo distraído.-

\- Trabajas mucho.- le reprochó dulcemente a lo que él cerró los ojos.

\- Es mi deber.-

\- ¡Lo sé! Solamente pasa que, te esfuerzas demasiado. - a lo último lo dijo con voz queda, temiendo que se enojara.

\- Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte. -

\- Mmm.-

\- ¿Qué hiciste hoy? - le hizo la misma pregunta de todos los días, le gustaba que le contara cosas.

\- ¡Aprendí nuevas recetas! - exclamó feliz sacándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo. Ella sabía que trataba de distraerla pero decidió ignorarlo, por el momento.- Hice un nuevo postre, seguramente te encantará. Kankuro-san fue hoy a casa, dijo que mañana vendrá a cenar con nosotros así que también invité a Temari-san. -

\- Me gusta la idea. - susurró antes de terminar su bola de arroz.

Por más que fuesen sus hermanos, no le gustaba la idea de compartirla. Tampoco le simpatizaba que el castaño haya ido cuando _su_ esposa estaba sola, rodeadas de sirvientas pero sin su compañía, sola al fin y al cabo. Suspiró mientras se llevaba un vaso de agua fresca a los labios, aún no había consultado sus sentimientos con Temari pero esperaría un poco más, para ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Gaara-kun? - el nombrado reconoció el tono de la pelirosa, utilizaba esa voz para pedirle algo.

\- Dime.-

\- ¿Sabes? Me siento un poco sola en casa. - no lo miraba a los ojos, le daba un poco de vergüenza. Comenzó a jugar un poco con las mangas del kimono.- Quería saber si me dejarías ayudarte acá.-

\- La oficina no es lo tuyo.-

\- ¡Si pero…!-

\- ¿Qué tal el hospital? - la cortó sorprendiéndola, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran del entusiasmo.- Puedo hablar para que vayas media tarde, te sentirías mejor que estando acá encerrada.-

\- ¡Me encantaría! - le sonrió abiertamente pero luego cambió su expresión a una avergonzada, dónde sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas causándole ternura a su esposo.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? -

\- Es que yo quería ayudarte para pasar más tiempo contigo. - el pelirrojo tuvo que acercarse un poco ya que lo dijo muy por lo bajo y quedó sorprendido.

_Ella realmente quería estar con él. _

Se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, dónde cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Gaara analizó la situación, era consciente de que lo que más deseaba su esposa era trabajar en el hospital, ahí se encontraba su pasión, el fuerte de ella era la medicina y nadie dudaba de aquello. Sin embargo, el hecho de que quiera pasar más tiempo junto a él lo conmovió. Nunca nadie había querido tenerlo cerca hasta poco después de convertirse en Kage. Vio su mirada triste mientras guardaba los utensilios, no podía verla así, suspiro.

-Ven, tomaremos un helado. - se levantó y ella lo imitó, caminando muy cerca de él.

Comenzaron a avanzar tranquilamente, saliendo del edificio y llegando a las calles de Suna. Muchos de los habitantes hacían grandes reverencias, mostrando respeto hacia su gobernante. Otros agregaban saludos y sonrisas, sobre todo a la dama de Sunagakure, quien rápidamente se había ganado el corazón de los pobladores. Llegaron al puesto de helados, donde el dueño no quería aceptar el dinero pero al fin y al cabo se vio obligado a hacerlo. El Kazekage podía ser intimidante.

Caminaron un poco más, alejándose de la multitud, sentándose en una banca. La mujer de cabellera rosada hablaba mientras su esposo permanecía en silencio, prestando atención a cada palabra y gesto de ella. Atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a molestarle, por si necesitaba algún consejo. Cuando la dueña de ojos jades no tuvo más de que hablar se quedaron en silencio, vio disimuladamente de reojo al pelirrojo, comprobando que estuviese relajado.

"_Sakura."_

Se quedó quieta conteniendo la respiración. Miró con disimulo a todos lados pero no encontró nada sospechoso más que gente riendo y hablando. Tragó duro tratando de no alertar a su marido quién comía lentamente su helado. Aún no le había comentado sobre lo que había ocurrido en su noche de bodas, tenía miedo de que la creyese una loca. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no ocurriría.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

Se pasó la lengua por los labios humedeciéndoles, dándose cuenta que temblaba ligeramente.

"_¿Asustada?"_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Se sentía observada e intimidada, acechada era la palabra correcta. Observó cómo los ojos aguamarina la miraban atentamente. Se mordió el labio, Gaara se había dado cuenta.

"_Sa-ku-ra-chan."_

Se levantó de golpe haciendo que el pelirrojo la imite ¿Qué mierda le estaba sucediendo? Sentía arder sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse mientras que sus ojos mostraban desesperación y temor. El Kage la tomó entre sus brazos, no supo muy bien en qué momento pasó pero estaban en la habitación de ambos. Gaara la guio hasta la cama para que se sentase, estaba muy alterada. Sentía cómo si alguien la estuviera acorralando, era como le había sucedido a…

\- Ayame.- susurró.

\- ¿Sakura?- la nombrada miró a su esposo que parecía bastante nervioso.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué pasó?

\- No lo escuchaste ¿Verdad?-

\- ¿A qué cosa? - se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- Alguien me estaba llamando. - lo miró con ojos acuosos haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera más preocupado.- ¡Probablemente pienses que estoy loca! - sollozó.

\- Sakura, tranquila. - trató de calmarla agarrando su rostro con las manos.- Tranquilízate y trata de explicarme para que pueda ayudarte.-

\- No quise decirte nada. - apretó los labios mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios.- Pero en la noche de bodas, tuve la sensación de que había alguien más aparte de ti, a mi lado. E incluso me llamaba, como pasó hace un rato. - confesó un poco sonrojada.

El Kazekage miraba a su esposa seriamente tanto que la pelirosa en su lugar se encogió bajando un poco la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior. El pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos que parecían dos piedras filosas, comprendiendo su error se acercó un poco más, lentamente pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella para luego apretarla contra él. Estaba un poco nervioso ante el acercamiento pero igualmente lo hizo. La pelirosa parpadeó sorprendida pero luego le correspondió, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, haciéndola sonrojar. Sonrió tímidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos relajada, Gaara la hacía sentir así.

\- Sakura. - susurró inhalando su aroma.- Jamás creería que estás loca.-

\- Pero…-

\- Nombraste a tu hermana mayor. - la interrumpió separándose a regañadientes para mirar a sus ojos jade que le fascinaban.- ¿Por qué?-

\- Porque cuando vi en su diario, ella escuchaba que la llamaban. Creo que sentía lo mismo que yo.-

\- Y al final la asesinaron. - terminó susurrando.

\- Hai, creo que al igual que todas las demás. - habló con voz triste, le dolía hablar de ellas por más que no las recordara.

Gaara asintió, avisándole a su esposa que haría unas cosas y luego volvería con la cena, pero que bajo ningún concepto abandonara el cuarto, salió de la habitación. Caminaba con pasos firmes intimidando a los sirvientes, a los shinobi. Llegó a su oficina e inmediatamente llamó a unos cuantos jounin's y a varios ANBU para que vigilen a Sakura las veinticuatro horas del día. La pelirosa estaba en peligro y su seguridad era de vital importancia. Se sentó en el sillón, escribiendo una carta para el Hokage avisándole de la situación, no porque se sintiera incapaz de proteger a su esposa, simplemente era precavido. Luego de enviarla se dirigió a unos puestos de comida para llevarle a Sakura para que coma algo.

Nunca se había sentido tan asustado.

* * *

Sakura abrazó sus rodillas, hacía unos minutos que su esposo había salido y ella seguía sobre la cama. Estaba angustiada y asustada, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Si a sus hermanas les había pasado aquello, entonces su destino sería el mismo. Ahogó un gemido, justo cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor tenía que ocurrir eso. Al parecer el destino no quería que fuera feliz junto a alguien, tan gentil y caballeroso como Gaara. Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín ¡No tenía que pensar en esas cosas en ese momento!

"_Sakura."_

"_¿Qué te asusta?"_

"_Sa-ku-ra-chan."_

\- ¡Callate! - gritó fuertemente cerrando los ojos desesperada.

Escuchó como aquella voz se reía siniestramente causándole un pequeño escalofrío. Estaba jugando con ella. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Ella era Haruno Sakura, alumna de la Quinta Hokage, una Sannin y esposa del Kazekage, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados temblando como una niña. Estaba asustada, de acuerdo, pero no por eso debía esperar a que la rescatasen ¿Qué dirían sobre su comportamiento? Debía mostrar ser digna de estar junto a Gaara.

Momento, ¿ella había pensado eso?

Sacudió la cabeza, luego aclararía esos pensamientos. Sentía algo por el pelirrojo pero no sabía a qué grado llegaban sus sentimientos. Buscó con sus ojos jades hasta que se toparon con la cómoda. Se levantó de un salto y rápidamente se dirigió al antiguo y elegante mueble. Abrió su cajón que poseía su ropa interior y entre todos esos conjuntos se hallaba el diario de su hermana. Cerró fuertemente su parte del mueble mientras volvía a sentarse en su cama. Si Cristal le había dejado eso era para ayudarla, debían haber pistas para que ella lo tuviera en cuenta y lograra salvarse ¿verdad?

\- Hay que hacerlo.- se dio ánimos.

Pronunció las palabras para abrir el diario, se colocó en la página que había quedado, donde se mostraba una foto. La agarró con delicadeza, la imagen mostraba a dos chicas casi idénticas. Una de ellas tenía su largo pelo ondulado atado a dos coletas un poco altas mientras que sus ojos almendras miraba con cariño a la cámara. A la par de esta, se encontraba la gemela Rin, poseía el cabello hasta los hombros, sus ojos grises cómo una tormenta a punto de estallar, no mostraban ningún sentimiento alguno. Kin abrazaba a su gemela, ambas parecían tener unos dieciséis años.

\- Bien, Rin y Kin. - suspiró preparándose, sabía que sentiría lo que sus hermanas habían sentido.- **Jutsu rimenbaransu**.-

Y rápidamente cayó en la oscuridad.

_Apreté los labios mientras veía llorar a Kin, me acerqué a su lado esperando que se calmara. Lo que funcionó bastante bien. Estábamos en una Aldea, habíamos tomado tantas vidas que había perdido la cuenta. Hace tiempo que me dejó de afectar o de sentir lástima hacia los que asesinaba, en cambio mi hermana lloraba cuando mataba por lo que siempre me encargué de su trabajo. La miré de reojo, mantenía su cabello corto cómo el mío porque quería parecerse a mí, pero ella poseía pequeñas ondas en las puntas, en cambio mi pelo era muy lacio._

_Miré con frialdad lo que quedaba de ese lugar, comencé a caminar dando pasos firmes seguida de mi gemela. Las llamas arrasaban el lugar, consumiendo las estructuras y los cuerpos inertes de los habitantes. Pude sentir como Kin se encogía al avanzar. Se podría decir que a veces sentía lo de ella. Porque éramos dos partes de una misma alma, o eso me dijo._

_La tomé de la mano haciendo que se sobresaltara y nos tele transporté a varios kilómetros de ahí. La solté para luego empezar a correr rápidamente, tenía un mal presentimiento. Al principio Kin se había quedado atrás pero luego se posicionó a mi lado. Por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como sus ojos almendras se opacaban, su sonrisa ya no estaba y su aura se oscureció. En mi mente crují los dientes para evitar sentir un escalofrío._

_Luego de dos días de viaje, cruzamos el mar para llegar a nuestro hogar, teníamos que pasar desapercibidas por lo que no usamos nuestras invocaciones. Ya era de noche, así que ningún habitante estaba despierto o a las vueltas. Fuimos directamente a la mansión pero antes de abrir la puerta Kin me sujetó la mano. La miré interrogante pero ella me señaló el "templo". No le pregunté ni tampoco me dijo algo, no eran necesarias las palabras entre nosotras._

_De manera silenciosa nos acercamos al Templo, pude sentir a mi hermana tensarse. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, mientras que el fuego de las antorchas nos proporcionó una vista poco grata. Más de diez cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo, casi irreconocibles, mientras que la sangre empapaba la madera tanto del suelo como de las paredes. Un quejido apenas audible nos guio hacia el bosque, al llegar vimos el cuerpo de la Sacerdotisa –nunca me pude acordar de su nombre- que había sido atravesado por una daga. _

_\- Oka-san.- el susurro de Kin llamó mi atención, quién corrió hasta posicionarse a la par de ¿mamá?_

_\- Finalmente llegaron.- _

_No pude evitar estremecerme al oír la voz indiferente y monótona de Cristal. Voltee a verla, llegaba con una botella de agua, su cabello estaba intacto al igual que su ropa. Se acercó a Sakura, dándole el líquido a mi gemela para que mamá bebiera. Cristal emanó chakra hacia el vientre abultado de nuestra progenitora. Luego de unos minutos, en los que nadie hablo ni tampoco me acerqué, llegó nuestra hermana mayor, Ayame._

_\- ¿Qué pasó?-_

_\- Los aldeanos.- miramos a mi gemela que hablaba temblorosa.- Armaron una revuelta.-_

_Cierto, sus visiones._

_-¿Cómo se atreven? - la pregunta de Ayame sonó un poco forzada._

_Supongo que, al igual que mis hermanas, nos molestó que hayan torturado a mamá pero no al grado de dolernos. Tal vez a Kin sí pero no a nosotras. Sabemos que es nuestra progenitora pero jamás se preocupó por nosotras cómo lo hacen las otras madres. Tal vez la pregunta de Ayame hace referencia hacia nuestro padre, no a Sakura. Creo que el cuestionamiento completo es ¿Cómo se atreven a dañar algo que es propiedad del diablo?_

_-Sakura-san me pidió aniquilar a todo habitante de la Isla. - sentí a mi corazón brincar al escuchar la voz helada de Cristal, mientras todas asentíamos sin cuestionar. _

_Porque no fue una pregunta lo que dijo, era una orden._

* * *

_Tal y como había sido la predicción de Kin, el zorro había atacado a Konohagakure causando varios destrozos. Luego de que nuestra madre muriera a causa del parto, nos dirigimos aquí que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, el Hokage que al parecer era conocido de Cristal, nos dio la bienvenida y nos ofreció una casa. Se puede decir que me sorprendí, nunca nadie nos ayudó en algo. Miré mi habitación, había lo básico, nunca tuve lujos y tampoco los necesitaba. Hoy habíamos ido a comprar muebles, víveres, productos pero ningún adorno como suelen haber en los hogares normales._

_Voy a la cocina y veo a mi gemela junto a Cristal cocinando, al parecer Sakura está durmiendo ya que siempre está con ella. Para evitar una mirada de advertencia por parte de sus ojos azules empecé a acomodar algunas cosas que estaban en cajas. Si me pongo a pensar con detenimiento, nunca me llevé bien con otra de mis hermanas que no sea Kin, cada una lucho por su parte pero ahora ¿debía ser diferente?_

_Ya la hora de comer nos acomodamos en la mesa, un rato después llega Ayame que se sienta a mi lado quedando al frente de Cristal, le tiende su plato a mi gemela que le sirve un poco de todo. Por unos segundos siento a mi ceño fruncirse levemente, por ser nuestra hermana mayor se cree superior y es algo molesto._

_\- Somos Chunin. - informó._

_\- ¡Genial! - exclama mi gemela bastante contenta._

_\- ¿Chunin? ¿En serio? - no pude escupir aquello, era como si nos subestimaran._

_\- Aumentaremos de rango si nos presentamos a los exámenes. - dice con fastidio.- ¡Ah! Y en un par de horas saldré de misión.-_

_\- Compórtate Ayame. – detuve en seco el vaso que estaba llevando hacia mi boca.- Eres lo bastante grande como para hacerlo ¿No es así? - la voz tranquila de Cristal hace que nos quedemos en silencio._

_Junto con Kin miramos a nuestra hermana mayor que estaba frunciendo el ceño para luego asentir. Oh querida Ayame, si Cristal te estuviese mirando estarías muerta. No pude evitar sonreír disimuladamente mientras tomo un poco de agua, hasta la mayor de nosotras le tiene tanto miedo que no se atrevía a replicar. _

_Dos años después…_

_Me seco el sudor de la frente, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo despejado, lo que me indicaba que ya era mediodía. Recojo mis armas y parto hacia mi casa, había estado entrenando toda la mañana. Lo hacía desde que llegué a Konoha, al menos que tuviera una misión, obvio. Al llegar me encuentro con Kin y Sakura, la primera haciendo jugar a la más chica de nosotras. Paso de largo y subo las escaleras, entro al baño así me puedo tomar una ducha antes de sentarme en la mesa a comer._

_\- En un rato debo ir con Hokage.- le digo a Kin quien le está dando de comer a Sakura, al parecer las otras dos no están._

_\- Te faltó __Sama__ Rin-chan.- ruedo los ojos ante su protesta._

_\- Como sea ¿Dónde están las otras?-_

_\- Ayame-chan está en una misión junto a Hatake-san.- arquea las cejas mientras sonreí cómplice, la miro interrogante.- ¡Oh vamos! Está muy pegada al chico ese. - ruedo los ojos ante sus pensamientos._

_\- No te metas en eso.-_

_\- ¡Es nuestra hermana! Y debemos estar al tanto de todo, ¿verdad Saku-chan?- escuchó la risa infantil y sin poder evitar sonrío levemente. Me pone de buen humor ver a Kin tranquila y feliz._

_\- ¿Y Cristal?-_

_\- Oh, ella se fue a una misión ANBU.-_

_Le resto importancia y una vez que terminamos de comer, junto los platos y los lavo ya que mi gemela está ocupada con la infante. Me despido y me dirijo a la torre de Sarutobi. Kin, debido a todo el trauma psicológico que sufrió no quiso volver a relacionarse con ninjas, o al menos en la actividad. Por lo que se encargaba de los deberes de la casa, y de Sakura cuando no estaba Cristal. _

_Una vez frente al Kage, recibí la orden de ir a una misión como miembro ANBU. Me retire y velozmente fui a casa a cambiarme, era algo sencillo, buscar y eliminar a tres espías. Saludé a mis hermanas al salir por la puerta, quería terminar rápido. Se acercaba una tormenta y no me gustaba trabajar con una lluvia encima de mí, era tedioso buscar las pistas y debía usar mi Don demoníaco._

_Hice unos cuantos kilómetros, bastante lejos de mi Aldea y por el camino que ellos habían tomado deduje que debían dirigirse a Suna. Sonreí tras mi máscara, esa era mi misión y nadie escapaba de mí. Aumenté mi velocidad y en unos instantes estaba detrás de ellos, al frente de los espías había alguien esperándolos. Así que a él debían entregarle la información robada. Coloqué más chakra en mis pies, velozmente me posicioné delante de ellos y le rasgué la gargante al del medio. Perfecto, quedan dos._

_\- ¡Maldito seas!- escuché el grito del morocho a mi derecha, no me gusta que me griten._

_Con un rápido movimiento terminé la vida de los restantes, luego me voltee a mirar al encapuchado. Estaba encorvado, tenía un cuerpo extraño. Me puse en posición de ataque pero tuve que esquivar una ¿marioneta? Sonreí levemente, según parece me voy a divertir un poco._

_\- Eres rápida, mocosa.-_

_¿Me dijo mocosa? De acuerdo, tengo nueve años. Su voz carece de sentimiento, pero puedo decir que está entretenido. Salto hacia atrás al tiempo en que unas cinco marionetas comienzan a atacarme. Las destruyo con facilidad pero cuando termino me doy cuenta de algo, el hombre se lanzó hacia mí con un kunai. Retrocedo mientras siento como mi máscara se rompe dejando mi rostro al descubierto. No puedo evitar sorprenderme pero ¿Cómo…? Cierto, los hilos de chakra. Mi rostro se torna serio, sin emoción alguna, ya sé quién es este tipo._

_\- Eres Akasuna no Sasori.-_

_\- Al parecer me conoces, niña.-_

_\- Ese no es tu cuerpo.- afirmé._

_\- Hn. - sale de su "caparazón" y me mira, no puedo decir que está pensando.- Tendrás el privilegio de verme antes de morir.-_

_\- No lo creo.- arquea las cejas con burla.- Tu centro es tu punto débil, Akasuna-san.-_

_No dice ninguna palabra y yo tampoco digo algo más. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, su color de ojos café ceniza no muestra ninguna emoción. Este hombre es el único, aparte de Cristal y padre, que pudo dañarme. Jamás me pasó algo así, siento a mi estómago raro. Está caliente y es como si algo estuviera jugando ¿Me estoy enfermando? Luego pensaré en eso. Siento a unos ninjas acercándose, probablemente de Suna ya que estamos en los límites. Sin embargo, ninguno aparta la mirada del otro._

_\- Esto no termina aquí.- le digo, sin saber muy bien porqué, mientras que él vuelve a meterse en la marioneta._

_\- Nos volveremos a encontrar.-_

_\- Haruno Rin.- apreté los labios, no tuve que decir mi nombre._

_\- Haruno-san.- y desaparece al tiempo en que mi corazón brinca con fuerza._

_No estoy muy segura, pero creo que empezamos un juego._

_Tres años después…_

_\- Rin-nee-san.- volteo a ver a Sakura que me sonríe.- Bienvenida a casa.-_

_\- Hn.- le paso una mano por la cabeza despeinándola a lo que ella infla los cachetes._

_\- Kin-nee-san está en el patio trasero.-_

_No digo nada y avanzo, la mocosa se ganó mi corazón. Sabe que no soy de muchas palabras por lo que a veces respeta mi silencio o me cuenta lo que pasó. Suspiro para luego ir donde está mi gemela, está en uno de los sillones y me siento a su lado. Al no hablar mi mente viaja hacia un pelirrojo mayor que yo, desde ese encuentro, cuando salgo de misión a veces nos encontramos. No peleamos, simplemente nos miramos por horas y luego, sin decir palabra alguna, él se va. Creo que creamos un vínculo de respeto mutuo._

_\- Hace unas horas Aya-chan también llegó de su misión.-_

_\- Hn.-_

_\- ¿Qué te sucede?- arquea una ceja. A veces odio que me lea con facilidad._

_\- Hay algo que me inquieta.- volteo mi vista al frente. Siento calor en mis mejillas por lo que frunzo en ceño.- Creo que estoy enferm…-_

_\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - la fulmino con la mirada por interrumpirme y por dejarme sorda ante el grito.- ¡Estas enamorada! ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Es de Konoha? ¿Lo conociste en una misión?.-_

_\- ¡Kin-chan! - la corto, a veces se pone pesada.- No hables tan rápido, aparte ¿qué mierda es eso de enamorada?- pregunto algo fastidiada._

_\- No digas malas palabras. - me reprocha pero luego suelta un suspiro. Será mi gemela pero es rara.- Al parecer mis hermanas no tienen ni idea de sentimientos.- la miro con interrogación.- Hace unos momentos hablé de lo mismo con Aya-chan. Estar enamorado es cuando ves a una persona y sentís como "mariposas" en el estómago, tienes mucha ansiedad por verlo, te provoca mucha alegría verlo sonreír, sientes que esa persona es tu mundo, y cuando esta con alguna chica sentís un dolor en el pecho, tienes miedo de perderlo, y deseas protegerlo de todo.-_

_\- Ah, de acuerdo.-_

_Me mira con reproche y se levanta, seguramente para hacer la cena ya que está oscureciendo. Lo de las "mariposas", la ansiedad le acertó pero en lo otro no. Arqueo una ceja, además nunca vi sonreír a Sasori, pero si siento alegría al verlo. Suelto un suspiro y entró a la casa para colocar el mantel. Escucho como alguien entra a casa seguida del grito eufórico de Sakura. Empiezo a poner los utensilios mientras que Cristal se hace presente en el comedor._

_\- Hola.- la saludo, me mira de una forma extraña._

_\- Hola Rin.- _

_Aprieto los labios, ella lo sabía._

_Sin embargo, durante la cena no mencionó nada. Cristal sabía que estoy enterada de que ella sabe acerca de Sasori. Al terminar de comer, voy a ducharme ya que no lo hice antes. Apenas termino, me cambio y me cruzo al dormitorio de Kin, que está sentada en la cama leyendo una revista. Suspiro y me acomodo a su lado, necesitaba contarle. _

_A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar ya cambiada, hoy era uno de esos pocos días en que estábamos todas juntas desayunando. Tratábamos de hacerlo a menudo por Sakura, a ella le afectaba mucho cuando no estábamos juntas. Por lo que nos arreglábamos para ponernos de acuerdo. Miro al asiento vacío a mi lado, al parecer Ayame está haciendo honor a su apodo de "bella durmiente", como le había dicho Sakura. Oh, había disfrutado mucho ese momento._

_\- Hasta que te levantas dormi… ¡Wau!- volteo hacia donde mira Kin sorprendida. _

_\- Te ves muy bonita nee-san.- oigo la voz tímida de la infante._

_\- Así que tienes busto.- comento sorprendida a Ayame que se cubre rápidamente._

_Ahora que lo pienso, nuestra hermana mayor tiene quince años, con Kin tenemos doce, Cristal diez y Sakura cinco. Supongo que cuando todas lleguemos a la edad de Ayame tendremos pechos. Levanto las cejas al imaginarme con unas de ese tamaño, sería genial. Pero si Sasori es mayor que yo entonces ¿él prefería a las chicas como Ayame? Claro que sí, es decir, sería algo normal para su edad._

_\- ¿Ayame-chan?- volteamos a ver a Cristal._

_\- ¿Si?-_

_\- Ya son las diez.-_

_Veo como la mayor abre los ojos alarmada y sale corriendo. Sakura saluda al aire muy animada. Esa mocosa se junta mucho con mi gemela. Ayudo a recoger la mesa para luego ir a mi cuarto para colocarme mi traje ANBU. Antes de salir, la más pequeña besa mi mejilla y me despido de todas, ganándome una mirada de ánimos por parte de Kin y una sin sentimientos de Cristal. Me lo voy a tomar como una advertencia._

_Luego de unas horas encuentro finalmente a mi misión. Un par de fugitivos que se encuentran en el libro Bingo y que habían robado unos pergaminos, pero por ser criminales no me presentaron un obstáculo. Encierro sus cuerpos en rollos y los guardo junto con los documentos robados. Doy un paso para volver a Konoha pero un estruendo llama mi atención por lo que miro al cielo, al momento en que empiezan a caer gotas. Genial. Por suerte hay una cueva a unos cuantos metros para refugiarme y a una gran velocidad ya me encuentro resguardada de la lluvia._

_\- Siendo un ninja no tendría que importarte si te mojas.- siento a los vellos de mi nuca erizarse._

_\- No soy un ninja cualquiera.- respondo mientras enciendo una pequeña fogata._

_\- Lo sé.-_

_Se sienta al frente mío, cuando solemos vernos no usa ese caparazón. No tengo idea de porqué. Supongo que sé cómo es su verdadero cuerpo. Lo miro con detenimiento y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Es muy lindo. Momento, acaso ¿yo pensé eso? Ahora que recuerdo, Kin dijo algo de enamorada ¿lo estoy?_

_\- Akasuna-san.- él abre los ojos para mirarme fijamente.- ¿Estoy enamorada de usted?-_

_Silencio._

_\- No lo sé. -_

_No volvemos a hablar y lo único que se escucha son las chispas de la fogata combinado con la fuerte lluvia. Me recuesto sobre el suelo que está un poco frío pero que gracias al fuego no es tan feo. Observo a Sasori que está sentado apoyando su espalda contra la pared y que volvió a cerrar los ojos, mantiene una pose despreocupada pero sé que está alerta al igual que yo. Somos desconfiados, pero él me fue sincero y me dijo lo que cree. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió mientras mis mejillas arden, tal vez a causa del calor._

_\- Akasuna-san, yo creo que sí. - murmuro antes de dormirme, puedo jurar que lo vi mirándome sorprendido por unos segundos y luego me brindó una medio sonrisa._

_Tres años después…_

_Ayame murió._

_Ayame murió._

_Kin tenía un mal presentimiento al no poder ver el futuro de nee-san, por lo que Cristal fue tras ella y hace unos momentos apareció en la pequeña sala subterránea que habíamos construido bajo la casa. Sacó un rollo y sobre la gran mesa redonda apareció el cuerpo decapitado de Ayame. Ahogué un gemido sintiendo arder mis ojos pero unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon al oír el grito desgarrador de Kin. Sentí como si me ardiera el alma y el corazón. El rostro de Ayame estaba marcado por el terror y un surco de lágrimas secas marcaban sus mejillas._

_\- ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Tal vez podamos traerla de vuelta! - cerré mis ojos ante la desesperación de mi gemela._

_\- Está muerta. No podemos resucitarla. -escupí con frialdad. Kin tenía que entrar en razón._

_\- ¡Cuida tus palabras! Más respeto por…- su voz chillona me dolió. Ella estaba dolida y desesperada._

_\- Basta. -corto Cristal, ambas la miramos- Todas tendremos ese destino por más que cueste aceptarlo. El tema aquí es ¿qué haremos con Sakura?-_

_\- Decirle la verdad.- _

_\- Es sólo una niña.- oí susurrar a Kin._

_\- Pero no sería justo.- lo dije con voz queda._

_Nos miramos entre nosotras tres y Cristal se retiró, seguramente para avisarle al Hokage. Quise llorar y romper todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero debía ser fuerte por Kin. La abracé con fuerza y ella me correspondió el abrazo soltando un llanto descontrolado. No era justo, simplemente no lo era. Ayame había encontrado la paz junto a Kakashi ¡Incluso le había dado la llave de su departamento por la mañana! Estuve en ese momento, vi la felicidad de ambos. _

_Oímos unos pasos por lo que me tragué mis lágrimas y aquel molesto nudo en mi garganta. Nos separamos y entró Sarutobi seguido de Cristal y de Kakashi. Cerré los ojos y me retiré, escuché la voz del Hokage que le decía algo a mis hermanas. Ya en la superficie empecé a inhalar y a exhalar profundamente. Debía tranquilizarme por Sakura, debía calmarme, debía…_

_-¡Maldita sea!- vociferé a todo pulmón sin poder evitarlo._

* * *

_El funeral se llevó a cabo en casa, y aunque para algunos fue de mal gusto, la enterramos bajo el árbol de cerezo que había en nuestro amplio patio. Sakura no había querido salir de su habitación, estuvo encerrada y no le abrió la puerta a nadie, ni siquiera a Cristal. Kakashi iba todos los días a visitar a Ayame, su mirada era opaca y no hablaba más que con ella pero nos saludaba respetuosamente. Todos estábamos sufriendo._

_En casa todo estaba en silencio, raramente hablábamos y hoy se cumplían dos semanas. En todo ese tiempo Kin lloraba en silencio, a Cristal casi no la veíamos, Sakura no salía de su habitación y yo me negué a llorar. Me pasaba las horas mirando a la nada y pensando, reviviendo momentos junto a ella. Luego de tantos días, por fin saldría de misión. Amarré fuertemente mi katana, tomé mi máscara y salí de mi dormitorio. Baje las escaleras encontrándome con mis hermanas, la de ojos zafiros me miró por un momento y luego se alejó, entendí el mensaje, quería que me cuidara. Kin me hizo prometer que volviera y que si tenía algún inconveniente usara mi poder demoníaco._

_\- Volveré en un par de días si no es que antes.- aseguré caminando hacia la puerta._

_\- Cuídate Rin-chan, onegai.-_

_\- ¡No te vayas!- me doy vuelta y veo a Sakura en las escaleras con la cara empapada de lágrimas. –No te vayas.- repite lanzándose a mis brazos._

_\- Debo hacerlo .- le hablo con voz calmada mientras la abrazo, nunca había sido buena para estas cosas._

_\- No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a nee-san. - su voz sale entrecortada debido al llanto. _

_\- Cálmate Saku, volveré ¿de acuerdo?-_

_Trato de tranquilizarla pero niega con la cabeza y vuelve a meterse a su cuarto, ella es la que más sufre de todas nosotras. Kin me hace señas para que me vaya mientras que Cristal sube las escaleras, ellas se encargarían de calmarla. Debo decir que estaba un poco insegura pero igualmente me coloque mi máscara y me fui, debía cumplir con mi misión._

_Esta vez maté de manera lenta a mis víctimas, cómo cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que eso solía animarme pero esta vez, no tuvo ningún efecto. Quemé los cuerpos ya que no poseían información importante y me dirigí a una cueva, adentrándome un poco para poder descansar. Apreté la mandíbula, aún me costaba creer todo aquello ¿íbamos a morir por una maldición? Chasque la lengua y saqué mi bolsa de dormir, me senté sobre ella. Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar._

_\- Está muy oscuro para ti. - _

_Levanté la vista mientras que una pequeña fogata iluminaba el lugar. Sasori. Desde que mi hermana falleció que no lo veo, realmente lo extrañé. Me quito mi máscara ANBU y él se sienta al frente mío, como siempre. Me toco mi fina trenza que tengo a un costado, me la había dejado crecer un poco más que el resto de mi cabello. La solté mientras suspiraba y miré atentamente el fuego, perdiéndome en sus colores._

_\- Se corrió el rumor de que una Haruno fue asesinada.- mi cuerpo se tensó. Lo observé pero él mantenía su rostro indiferente._

_\- Mi hermana.- aclaré antes de que pudiera decir algo más._

_\- La vida es efímera.-_

_\- Cállese.- espeté con bronca._

_\- ¿Te duele la verdad?- levantó las cejas mientras me miraba._

_\- Si.- conteste firmemente con la verdad.- ¿Algún problema?- lo reté._

_\- Hn. - sonrió levemente ocasionando que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.- Desde que nos cocimos jamás me levantaste la voz.-_

_-….-_

_\- Ven. - se levantó y lo miré interrogante.- Te llevaré a mi cabaña.-_

_\- No quiero su lástima.-_

_\- No la tengo. - me mira un poco fastidiado.- ¿Vendrás o no?-_

_Asiento y me dejo guiar, Sasori nunca fue de muchas palabras ni tampoco de tener paciencia. No le gusta tener que repetir las cosas. Sin embargo, no sé porque lo estoy siguiendo, es decir, él es un criminal de rango S y yo un ANBU de Konoha, tampoco es como si me importara. Llegamos a una cabaña, bastante acogedora y elegante, puedo apostar a que él mismo la construyó. Entrecerré los ojos cuando me mandó a que me bañara, sabía que no era un pervertido así que supongo que es por lo otro. Aunque él no tenga olfato debe querer que me sienta cómoda o que no ensucie nada._

_\- Tardaste.- me dice una vez que salgo del baño envuelta en una toalla._

_\- Hn.- trato de evitar rodar los ojos ante su actitud._

_\- Sígueme.- me llevó hasta una habitación que tenía una amplia cama, abrió el armario y me dio una yukata algo pequeña.- Póntela.-_

_Una vez que sale del cuarto me pongo la ropa que me dio, de color negra. Me queda un poco ajustada, ya que mis pechos son grandes y mis caderas también. Sonrió levemente al recordar a Ayame. Mis piernas quedan al descubierto y al no tener ropa interior me siento incómoda pero luego recapacito. Sasori me ve cómo a una "mocosa"._

_\- ¿Akasuna-san? - voy a la sala para encontrármelo sentado en un sillón. Voltea a verme y me mira sorprendido pero relaja la expresión._

_\- Dime Sasori, supongo que tenemos confianza entre nosotros.-_

_\- ¿Por qué me trajo aquí, Sasori-san? - le pregunto al tiempo en que me siento a su lado._

_\- Siempre que te encuentro estas durmiendo en una cueva, no es sano.-_

_¿Sólo por eso?_

_\- De acuerdo.- _

_\- ¿Por qué sonríes?-_

_\- Porque me hace feliz, Sasori-san.- apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro embriagándome con su fragancia.- Me siento en paz estando con usted.- susurro tranquilamente cerrando los ojos._

_\- Hn. - lo siento tensarse por lo que lo miro. Me encuentro con su mirada penetrante, posee algo más pero no puedo descifrar que sentimiento es.- La vida es efímera.- repitió suavemente._

_\- Lo sé.- le digo de igual modo._

_\- ¿Te gustaría ser eterna?- abro los ojos sorprendida, sin poder controlarlo mi mirada se posa en sus labios._

_\- ¿A qué se refiere?- siento que me falta el aire._

_\- En convertirte en una de mis creaciones.- su rostro se acerca lentamente hacia el mío._

_\- Me encantaría.- susurró, muerdo mi labio un instante.- Pero luego de mis dieciocho.- dudó un instante por lo que continúe hablando.- Tengo un destino que cumplir.-_

_Nuestros labios chocan robándome el aliento, los suyos son un poco fríos. Por instinto empiezo a mover mi boca –como en las películas que ve Kin-, siento que me sujeta por la cintura poniéndome encima de él. Al parecer, Sasori no se convirtió completamente en marioneta. Sentada en sus piernas, me atrae más a él al momento en que me muerde, sin poder evitarlo suelto un pequeño gemido abriendo mi boca a lo que Sasori mete su lengua. Siento un calor muy fuerte bajo mi vientre, y que estaba apretando un bulto debajo de mí haciendo que me ¿excite? Su mano viaja hasta mi hombro y comienza a bajarme la yukata._

* * *

_-¿Rin-chan?-_

_Parpadeo y volteo a ver a mi hermana que tiene una expresión preocupada. Muerdo mi labio levemente, estoy tan distraída que ni siquiera pude captar la presencia de mi gemela. Es tan frustrante. No he vuelto a ver a Sasori, por más que haya salido de misión no me lo cruce, y la cabaña a la que fuimos está completamente vacía. A veces me pregunto si habría sido un sueño pero luego sé que no es así ¿Por qué? Simple, tengo dos meses de embarazo._

_O tenía, mejor dicho._

_\- Te estamos hablando.- abro los ojos un poco sorprendida y miro a Cristal, su rostro está pasible, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Pero sus ojos tan fríos como el hielo me hacen saber de su enfado._

_\- Lo siento.-_

_\- Tks. - su chasquido tan impropio de ella hace que me sienta culpable.- No hay vuelta atrás. Así que supongo que deberías dejarlo.- frunzo el ceño mientras la veo darse la vuelta para retirarse._

_\- Que yo sepa ¡También estás detrás de un asesino pero que es mucho peor que Akasuna-san!-_

_Ensancho los ojos al comprender mi error ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Veo como detiene su paso y contengo la respiración, esperando un golpe. Sin previo aviso se marcha, dejándonos a Kin y a mí en un sepulcral silencio. Siento unas terribles ganas de llorar, me dejé llevar por mis emociones y le grité a Cristal, pude haber muerto en segundos pero ella me perdonó., por alguna extraña razón. Una mano en mi hombro me llama la atención, es mi gemela, mirándome con cariño._

_\- Nee-chan.- me sonríe._

_\- No me disculparé. - escupo, aunque sé que probablemente lo haré más tarde._

_\- No te iba a decir eso sino, que creo que Cristal-chan está muy preocupada por ti y por tu seguridad.-_

_Antes de que pueda cuestionarla, también se marcha de la sala dejándome sola. No estoy realmente seguro que la más sanguinaria de nosotras se preocupe por mi. Aunque ella, es rara, puede ser que si. Me siento en uno de los sillones y sin poder evitarlo, recuerdo cuando salí de aquel dormitorio encontrándome con Sasori. Tan relajado y seguro de sí mismo. Me dejo caer a un lado y llevo mis manos a mi vientre plano. Había perdido el bebé por alguna extraña razón, ya que desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada, no había salido ni a la esquina, Kin argumentaba que era porque estoy deprimida. Pero estoy segura que era por la Maldición, sin embargo, Cristal nunca dijo nada. Simplemente me miró, haciéndome entender que ella sabe por qué tuve un aborto. Suelto una amarga risa, no soy capaz de preguntarle._

_\- Soy una cobarde.- murmuro mientras las lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas._

_Tres años después…_

_Sentada en mi cama, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y abrazando mis piernas, veo a la luz del sol asomarse por mi ventana, iluminando mi habitación poco a poco. Hace una semana cumplimos dieciocho años con Kin. Ella estaba algo asustada, y yo también para ser sincera. Siento una sombra asechándome, a alguien que no posee chakra, energía, ni siquiera sombra. Tengo la sospecha de que no es de este mundo. _

_Me levanto y voy hacia el baño sin muchas ganas, me miro en el espejo y veo unas sombras bajo mis ojos, dándome un aspecto demacrado. Me meto en la ducha sin pensarlo demasiado. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, no sólo por los susurros sino porque hace unos días me llegó una carta de parte de Sasori. Diciendo simplemente que quería verme, supongo que es por la promesa, para convertirme en marioneta._

_Comienzo a cambiarme con mi traje ANBU, soy la Capitana de un escuadrón especial. Obviamente, acepte porque éramos tres, no me gusta la multitud ya que la encuentro fastidiosa. Nuestra misión de hoy es recolectar información. Algo simple y aburrido. Salgo de mi cuarto con la máscara en la mano encontrándome con Sakura que está un poco dormida. Le paso una mano por la cabeza despeinándola haciendo que me fulmine con la mirada, no puedo evitar sonreír burlona mientras bajo las escaleras. La mocosa es Gennin y hoy le dirían quiénes serían sus compañeros y sensei. Me hubiese gustado estar aquí para cuando ella llegase pero sé que no va a pasar, igualmente, Sakura comprende mi situación._

_Me despido de Kin colocándome mi máscara para luego salir de casa, me dirijo a toda velocidad a las instalaciones ANBU, mi equipo no tarda en llegar por lo que partimos de inmediato. Después de un día de correr sin descanso llegamos al lugar que se nos había indicado, nos escondimos detrás de árboles ocultando nuestro chakra al mínimo, camuflándonos con la oscuridad. Una sociedad de criminal está naciendo y es nuestro deber recolectar información, y si nos vemos en aprietos, exterminarla._

_La zona es cerca de la Aldea de la lluvia, estamos frente a una pared de roca pero seguramente es una puerta secreta, la puedo sentir. Esperamos pacientemente por dos horas en posición de alerta y de defensa. De repente se abre el muro dejando ver a un hombre de piel azul con una espada, Kisame, a la par de éste esta ¿Itachi? Vaya, mira donde fue a parar tu amiguito Cristal. Luego aparece otro miembro haciéndome tragar mis palabras, Sasori. Por detrás de ellos salen aproximadamente treinta hombres._

_-Ataquen.- oigo decir a Kisame._

_Chasqueo la lengua y saltamos poniéndonos a la vista en posición de combate. La sonora carcajada de Kisame hace que lo mire por unos instantes, a él le parece divertido mientras que a mí me provoca un malestar inmenso. Pero no debo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Mi escuadrón está primero, sus vidas son más importantes que mis sentimientos. Los súbditos se nos abalanzan, todos ellos se encuentran en el libro Bingo._

_-Sin piedad. - les susurro a mis muchachos._

_No espero una afirmación y saco mi katana, la batalla empieza con ataques simples. Pero los jutsus aumentan de nivel haciéndolo más tedioso y uno de los míos es herido en la pierna. Me coloco delante de él y hago un clon para que se encargara de los criminales, empiezo a curarle la herida pero al sentir a mi clon desaparecer miró hacia delante encontrándome con una sorpresita. Ellos poseen una marca, que la reconocí gracias a Anko, eran secuaces de Orochimaru ¿Acaso él estaba detrás de todo? No lo creo, él es más simple._

_-Detrás de mí. - le ordeno al rubio, el otro miembro de mi escuadrón.- ¿Qué dirá Cristal-nee-san sobre esto?- susurro audiblemente para que sea entendido únicamente para Itachi pero no muestra ninguna reacción._

_Maldito, frunzo el ceño ¿acaso había jugado con mi hermana? Aunque él mató a toda su familia e incluso a su mejor amiga, Izumi, no me extrañaría que traicionara a Cristal. Harta de todo, invoco mi arma que me había dado padre cuando era niña, una enorme Oz de color negra y que en la terminación del mango posee una cinta roja brillante. _

_Dejo a mi escuadrón y comienzo a aniquilar yo sola a los criminales, cortándoles la cabeza o partiéndolos por la mitad, mutilándolos, en cuestión de segundos. Con la respiración agitada vuelvo a colocarme en posición de ataque firmemente mirando a los tres hombres que se encuentran al frente mío. Pero por dentro estoy preocupada y casi desesperada, no entiendo muy bien que me sucede pero mi chakra está inestable, miro de reojo mi mano y veo desaparecer mi Oz ¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo?_

_\- Vayan a informarle a Hokage-sama.- ordené, sentí como titubeaban por lo que forcé mi voz a ser un poco más fría, como cuando era niña.- Yo me ocupo de esto.- desaparecieron al instante._

_\- Esto será divertido.- oigo decir a Kisame, por lo que desenfundo mi katana.- Pero no es momento para jugar. - antes de que pudiera protestar, él y Uchiha desaparecen._

_Mierda._

_\- ¿Lista? - su voz hace que me estremezca y deseo golpearme._

_Ataco directamente pero esquivo a sus marionetas, también a los trozos de los hombres que asesiné. Los controla con hilos de chakra, eso es sucio Akasuna deseo decirle pero no debo hablarle. Sé que espera ansioso mi cuerpo para convertirlo en marioneta, tendrá que esperar. Hay una mocosa Gennin a la que debo felicitar. Destruyo unas marionetas y retrocedo, mi chakra no fluye. Aprieto la mandíbula haciendo crujir mis dientes, estoy metida en un buen lío. Espero poder recordar cuando me entrenaba padre, usando fuerza bruta e inteligencia._

_\- ¿Qué te sucede? - dice mostrando su verdadero cuerpo.- ¿Se te agotó el chakra?-_

_Silencio._

_\- Te volviste muy irrespetuosa. - masculla fastidiado._

_\- La experiencia, Akasuna-san. - aunque sonara tranquila por dentro me moría de los nervios._

_\- Tienes dieciocho años.-_

_\- Si.-_

"_Rin."_

"_Rin."_

_¡Maldita sea no ahora!_

"_Rin-chan."_

_\- ¿Cumplirás con tu promesa? - le susurro un poco temblorosa mientras mis ojos viajan hacia cada rincón._

_\- Hn.- se va acercando a mí quedando a dos metros y me saca la máscara con uno de sus hilos perforándome con la mirada.- ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_\- Debe irse Akasuna-san.- humedezco mis labios, mis nervios se están haciendo notar y no quiero que me vea asustada.- Ahora.-_

_\- No hagas que lo repita. - arrastra cada palabra casi con desesperación.- Mírame a los ojos, Rin.-_

_\- Pronto vendrán los refuerzos, sé que tus compañeros se fueron…-_

_\- Mírame.-_

_-…y que no siguieron a mi escuadrón…-_

_\- ¡Mírame Rin!- callo al instante, nunca me levantó la voz y por primera vez en toda la noche lo miro a los ojos, su mirada café ceniza está nublada por la furia._

"_R-i-n."_

"_Rin-chan."_

_\- Akasuna-san.- entrecierra sus ojos y me mira ¿preocupado?, lo veo con la poca tranquilidad que me queda.- Mi cuerpo será suyo pero debe irse.-_

_\- No.-_

_\- No se lo puedo dar ahora.-_

_\- No quería hablarte de eso. Simplemente deseaba verte. - me sorprendo un poco ante su confesión.- Y también...-_

"_Rin."_

_\- Akasuna-san.- mi voz falla, tiemblo y siento lágrimas en mis ojos ante el temor que siento. Sasori me mira sorprendido y se acerca más a mí, no puedo evitarlo y lo abrazo. - Aún sigo enamorada de usted.-_

"_Adiós, Rin-chan."_

_\- Yo…- me toma por los hombros y me separa de él para mirarme a los ojos, tiene el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede? - sacude un poco la cabeza.- ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?-_

_\- Debe irse. - me aparto de él y mientras las lágrimas bajan por mi rostro le sonrío tiernamente. Es la primera vez que sonrío así, y se siente bien.- Lo siento Akasuna-san, ese es un sentimiento que no se puede eliminar y no me importa si no siente lo mismo. Gracias por todo.-_

_\- ¿Qué…?- _

_Su voz es cortada por el sonido de una cadena, Sasori empieza a ver hacia todos lados. Trato de relajarme pero me es imposible, él se está mostrando preocupado conmigo y eso me hace muy feliz. Siento algo grueso y frío atravesar mi cuerpo, miro hacia abajo y veo una cadena del tamaño de dos puños en mi abdomen. Escupo sangre y caigo de rodillas, no me puedo curar. Otra cadena se encarga de perforar mi pecho, siento que me desvanezco pero Sasori me agarra. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, tiene los ojos húmedos y veo por primera vez el terror en sus facciones. _

_Con mucho esfuerzo deslizo mi mano por su rostro y trato de sonreír. Mueve sus labios pero no oigo nada. No podré ayudar a Kin, no miraré el reproche en los ojos de Cristal, no felicitaré a Sakura, me llevaré el secreto de mi hijo y no podré ver más a mi pelirrojo. Voy cerrando los ojos, alejándome del dolor, yéndome con la imagen de Sasori en mi mente._

_Gomennasai, Akasuna-san…_

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

Como verán, Sasori no es completamente una marioneta, posee ciertas "necesidades" xD

Muy pronto subiré la segunda parte, esperaré un poco, así los dejo con la intriga sobre Kin :3 Y a propósito ¿Qué pasará entre Gaara y Sakura? ¿No lo saben? Pues yo si xD

Como siempre, si tienen alguna duda, cometí un error o hice algo mal, haganme saber.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima! Gracias por leer ¡Saludos! :$


	9. Kin y Rin Haruno II

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Hoy les trago el nuevo capítulo *personas aplauden fuertemente* Jeje gracias. Sé que me tardé un par de días en subirlo, pero deben entenderme, nunca escribí algo como _eso_ por lo que borré y escribí repetidas veces hasta que pude sentirme complacida con lo redactado. Se lo pasé a una amiga y me dijo que estaba bien, aunque me corrigió en algunas cosas.

Como sea, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Los que dejan un pequeño comentario me hacen sentir bien y me dan más ánimos para continuar. Gracias lectores :3

Este capítulo esta dedicado para todos los que siguen la historia y para los amantes del GaaSaku.

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-** Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el manga. Pero es obra mía. Así que no se maten pensando si ocurrió o no.

**2-** Gaara posee al Shukaku.

**3-** El Fic va relatando historias. Este capítulo lo hace.

**4- **"_Voces"._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso para realizar esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Semi AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Violencia. **Lemmon.**

¡Repito contiene **LEMMON**! *grita por el altavoz y lo tira* Así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, salteate esa parte.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Kin y Rin Haruno.

Parte II Kin Haruno.

_"Me tapé fuertemente los oídos con mis manos tratando evitar escuchar los latigazos rasgando la piel de una de mis hermanas. A pesar de que me encontraba a oscuras, cerré mis ojos evitando llorar. Podría ser yo en lugar de la pequeña Cristal, aun siendo menor que yo, aguantaba mucho más. Me encogí un poco más dentro del ropero de mi madre rogando a los Dioses que Sakura ni mi padre me encontraran. Porque mi castigo sería horroroso. Me estremecí de tan sólo imaginármelo, a oka-san no le importaría si me mataran._

_Luego de un par de horas me armo de valor para salir del antiguo mueble, para comenzar a caminar hacia el patio central de la mansión. Maldigo a mis piernas que tiemblan como gelatina pero me niego a mostrar emoción alguna en mi rostro. Al llegar ensancho los ojos y observo con horror el cuerpo de mi hermana. Posee marcas en todo el cuerpo, en carne viva y la sangre aún gotea por las heridas, sin embargo, me mira con absoluta indiferencia y me pasa de largo para entrar._

_Sé que ella no me haría nada, porque ella se culpó de hacer mal una misión cuando en realidad todo salió mal por mi causa. Por lo que ella recibió el castigo. Aún me cuesta trabajo creer lo que es capaz de hacer padre con sus propias hijas ante la desobediencia. Estoy asustada de lo que pueda llegar a hacerme si me encuentra débil y no tengo a nadie más que a mi gemela Rin ¿Dónde estas hermana?_

_Tengo miedo._

_Deseo salir de aquí._

* * *

_Sentí como mi gemela, Rin, se acercaba a mi lado para que me tranquilizara. A veces deseaba ser como ella, incluso me había cortado el cabello a la altura de los hombros para parecerme, algo absurdo que me hacía sentir segura. Miré atemorizada las llamas que devoraban con furia todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. No podía creer que nuevamente, nos habían mandado a una misión cómo esa._

_Observé de reojo a Rin que comenzaba a caminar por lo que la seguí. Ella siempre se encargaba de todo y en parte, me ponía feliz. Algo bastante egoísta de mi parte porque era el alma de mi hermana la que desaparecía mientras que la mía quedaba un poco más intacta. Me sobresalté cuando me tomó de la mano para luego tele transportarnos a varios quilómetros para luego avanzar rápidamente. Una de mis visiones se hizo presente haciéndome detener unos minutos pero luego velozmente alcancé a Rin. _

_Contuve mis ganas de sonreír._

_Mamá estaba siendo torturada._

_Al fin sería libre._

_Luego de dos días de viaje llegamos a nuestra Isla, y poco después, encontramos a Sakura que por su apariencia, había sido tratada. Un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió, sin poder evitarlo me acerque hasta ella que respiraba dificultosamente. Sentí cómo las lágrimas se asomaban a mis ojos mientras Cristal hacía acto de presencia logrando que un escalofrío me recorriera. Al poco tiempo llegó mi hermana mayor, todas mostraron una actitud fría._

_¿Por qué tengo ser tan débil?_

_\- ¿Qué pasó? - cuestionó al ver a Sakura._

_\- Los aldeanos. - murmuré con voz temblorosa. - Armaron una revuelta.-_

_\- ¿Cómo se atreven? - aprieto los labios ante la ausencia de emociones en sus palabras._

_\- Sakura-san me pidió aniquilar a todo habitante de la Isla. – habló serenamente Cristal provocando que mi cuerpo temblara ante la voz helada._

_Ninguna mencionó nada, y tampoco es como si tuviéramos alguna opción al respecto. Ella no nos estaba pidiendo un favor o nuestra opinión, ella nos estaba ordenando y como siempre, esa orden debía cumplirse. Aun no entiendo porque Cristal les hace caso a nuestros progenitores._

_Una semana después tuvimos que cumplir con el pedido de Sakura, que en realidad más que todo lo hicimos más que todo porque lo dijo la menor de todas nosotras. A medido que avanzo a través de las calles de la Aldea de nuestra Isla, con mi katana voy arrebatando vidas. No les presto atención, no las miro y trato de evitar escuchar sus súplicas, no debo fallar en mi última misión. Y a pesar de que odio la violencia, una parte de mí, le gusta el escenario que veo. La sangre correr, el terror y el pánico que los invade a cada uno de los habitantes. Suelto una carcajada, divertida por el fuego que devora los hogares de las personas pero al mismo tiempo, empiezo a llorar un poco desesperada._

_Trato de tranquilizarme y me limpio el rostro con las mangas de mi campera. Sacudo mi katana y la guardo con cuidado, es el único regalo que me dio mi padre. Comienzo a caminar en dirección a la salida del poblado, y junto a un árbol, está nuestra madre recostada, con el nuevo bebé. Ella está sufriendo, y pronto morirá ya que no la veo en mis visiones. Me humedezco los labios y luego de unos minutos llegan el resto de mis hermanas. Apenas observo a Rin y la abrazo desesperadamente, ella me corresponde con suavidad pero igualmente me aprieta fuerte. Sabe que la necesito._

_Oigo a mamá decir unas palabras pero no le presto atención, ninguna lo hace. Fingimos estar deprimidas pero cada una está sumergida en sus pensamientos. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Cristal toma entre sus brazos a nuestra nueva hermana. Me muerdo el labio ¿ella sería capaz de…? No. Debo confiar más en mi hermana. Nuestra madre cierra los ojos, ha muerto. Sonrío de medio lado._

_\- Tiene los ojos de mamá. - volteamos a ver a la dueña de la voz helada y nos acercamos un poco para ver mejor a la recién nacida._

_\- ¿A dónde iremos? - pregunta mi gemela, carente de emoción._

_\- A Konoha. - sentenció la de mirada zafiro._

_Sin poder evitarlo, imágenes golpean mi mente dándome a entender lo que había pasado en dicha aldea. Miro un poco asustada a todas._

_\- ¡Pero hace unas horas terminó de atacar el Kyuubi! - exclamé._

_\- Pero está Sarutobi-san, él nos dejará pasar .- masculló ásperamente Ayame. - Pero tardaremos semanas en llegar, yo digo que usemos a Aiko.-_

_Aprieto los labios, ¿a qué se debe tanto respeto? Mi hermana mayor no es así, según ella no le debe respeto a nadie más que a padre. Pero rápidamente caigo en cuenta que es por la mirada helada de Cristal, es amiga de los de Konoha. Mis ojos viajan hasta ella, aún carga entre sus brazos a la pequeña._

_\- ¿Cómo…- carraspeo un poco al notar mi voz un poco ronca.- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?-_

_\- Sakura. - mi mirada se topa con la de Cristal. - Se parece mucho a Haha _(madre)_.-_

_No replicamos nada, tampoco es como si nos importara. Nos subimos a la gran loba blanca, Aiko, para luego irnos a gran velocidad hacia Konohagakure. El Hokage, muy amablemente nos brindó una casa pero no aceptamos los muebles por lo que dormimos en el suelo. Al día siguiente, pensé me levanté un poco desorientada pero luego recordé lo ocurrido. Con un suspiro me encaminé hacia al patio, había notado que la única que dormía era Ayame. _

_Me senté en el pasto junto a Rin, mientras veía como Cristal mecía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Sakura. Era una visión bastante bizarra, si meses atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que estaba cargando a un bebé lo tacharía de loco y me reiría en su cara._

_\- Hasta que despiertas. - el tono burlón de Rin me saca de mis pensamientos y volteo a ver a nuestra hermana mayor quién hizo acto de presencia pero que ignora a mi gemela._

_\- Lo primero es amueblar la casa. - comienza hablando Cristal. - Cada una se armará la habitación a su antojo.-_

_\- Propongo una biblioteca.- digo entusiasmada._

_\- Oficina con biblioteca. - contradice Rin a lo que yo sonrió abiertamente._

_\- Son las ocho de la mañana. Comencemos con los muebles y luego con los víveres. - dice molesta Ayame pero igualmente mantengo mi sonrisa._

_Hace mucho que no me sentía feliz._

* * *

_Al pasar los días en nuestro nuevo hogar, las cosas van cambiando ligeramente. Por ejemplo, a mi gemela Rin la noto más juguetona y Ayame es más habladora. Con respecto a Cristal, está algo diferente, su atención es ocupada por la más pequeña de todas nosotras. Sé que trata de salvarla, Sakura no está en muy buen estado debido a que nació un poco antes de lo previsto y no tiene a madre para que le dé su leche materna que contiene todos los nutrientes necesarios. _

_Dejo el vaso de agua en el fregadero, es un poco más de las tres de la madrugada, me levante porque hace unos momentos escuché como Ayame llegaba luego de su misión. Debo decir que cuando nos comentó que seríamos Chunnin me emocioné un poco pero deseché la idea, no deseaba volver a esa vida. Me dirijo a mi habitación pero me detengo en la puerta, se escucha el leve cantar de Cristal pero que proviene del cuarto de Sakura. Me tapo la boca para evitar llorar, si la pequeña asesina cambió eso significa que hay una gran esperanza de que vivamos normalmente._

_¿Verdad?_

_Cinco años después…_

_Estoy sentada en uno de los sillones que se encuentran en el patio trasero, pasando las hojas de la revista sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad. Mi mente viaja hacia mi hermana gemela, que probablemente estaría volviendo hoy de su misión. Cierro los ojos e imágenes de un pelirrojo junto a ella aparecen en mi mente por lo que parpadeo reiteradas veces. Siempre sé lo que le sucede o lo que siente, porque somos dos mitades de una misma alma._

_Volteo a ver a mi derecha, Ayame se sienta a mi lado por lo que aprieto los labios, no había notado su presencia. Con mi hermana mayor me he vuelto más cercana, ella está más accesible, más amable._

_\- ¿Dónde se encuentran las otras? - pregunta curiosa._

_\- Mmm…- aparto la revista y miro el cielo. - Rin está en una misión, Cristal se encuentra en casa de los Uchiha's y Sakura está en la Academia.-_

_\- Umm ya veo.- comenta simplemente, volteo a verla fijamente. - ¿Qué?-_

_\- Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte una cosa…- comienzo a decir algo dudosa ¿Realmente tenemos la confianza suficiente?_

_\- Dime. -_

_\- Desde que llegamos te volviste más amable, más compañera, más hermana…- murmuró sintiendo mis mejillas arder pero igualmente lanzo la pregunta. - ¿Quién tocó tu corazón nee-chan? - _

_\- ¿M-mi co-corazón? - tartamudea sorprendida llevándose una mano al pecho._

_Creo que no me entendió._

_\- Me refiero ¿De quién estás enamorada? -_

_\- ¿Enamorada? ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta confundida por lo que suspiro._

_\- Es cuando ves a una persona y sentís como "mariposas" en el estómago, tienes mucha ansiedad por verlo, te provoca mucha alegría verlo sonreír, sientes que esa persona es tu mundo, y cuando esta con alguna chica sentís un dolor en el pecho, tienes miedo de perderlo, y deseas protegerlo de todo… - explico pausadamente._

_Observo entretenida como Ayame aprieta su puño en dónde está el corazón mientras se sonroja furiosamente. Sé de quién está enamorada desde hace tiempo, pero no sabe mucho acerca de los sentimientos por lo que no se habrá dado cuenta. Necesita un "empujoncito"._

_\- ¿De quién te enamoraste? - murmuro sin poder contener la emoción pero ella niega con la cabeza._

_\- Es mi amigo, es normal que sienta eso. - habla atropelladamente, entrecierro los ojos, tengo el presentimiento de que trata de convencerse a ella misma._

_\- ¡No! Cuando estás enamorada quieres besarlo y abrazarlo, deseas estar a su lado y… -_

_No puedo continuar ya que Ayame comienza a toser por lo que golpeo con suavidad su espalda pero se aleja y se mete de nuevo en la casa. Sonrió divertida. Jamás creí encontrar en una situación así a mi hermana mayor. Cierro los ojos, deseo serle de utilidad a mis hermanas y lo que menos puedo hacer es ayudarla con sus sentimientos. Pronto vendría Rin, y creo, que es hora de que le de una mano con el joven pelirrojo con el que siempre se reúne a escondidas._

_\- ¡Ya llegué! -_

_Sonrío al escuchar la voz de Sakura._

_Tres años después…_

_\- Happībāsudē! (Feliz cumpleaños) - gritamos entusiasmadas, bueno, unos más que otros._

_Hoy Ayame cumple sus dieciocho años, por lo que organicé una pequeña fiesta en casa. Esta frente a una torta que hice esta mañana soplando las velas, rápidamente con la cámara le saco una foto. Últimamente tengo la costumbre de llevar el pequeño aparato conmigo a todos lados, deseo atesorar estos momentos por siempre._

_En la fiesta todos estaban comiendo los bocadillos que preparé con tanto entusiasmo. Observé cómo mi pequeña Imôto, Sakura, se reía junto a su amiga Ino. Mis ojos viajaron hacia mi gemela que estaba hablando tranquilamente con la chica del Clan Inuzuka. Y por último miré detenidamente a Cristal que estaba a la par de Itachi-san, hablaban tranquilamente pero se callaron por un momento cuando llegó la mejor amiga del Uchiha, Izumi. Fruncí el ceño, no me gusta que interfieran en mis planes._

_\- Ōe, Itachi-san. - lo llamo atrayendo la atención. - ¿Nos sacarías una foto? -_

_Aceptó asintiendo lentamente por lo que sonreí con falsa cortesía e ignorando la mirada que me mandaba Cristal, comencé a llamar a mis hermanas. Nos colocamos todas juntas hasta que el flash nos deslumbró los ojos pero igualmente sonreí felizmente._

* * *

_Observo con horror como aparece el cuerpo decapitado de Ayame arriba de la mesa. Me tapo la boca con ambas manos pero igualmente grito desgarrándome la garganta mientras empiezo a llorar ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto? ¡¿Por qué?!_

_\- ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Tal vez podamos traerla de vuelta! - grité desesperada._

_\- Está muerta. No podemos resucitarla. - voltee a ver a Rin furiosa._

_\- ¡Cuida tus palabras! Más respeto por…- _

_\- Basta. -corto Cristal, ambas la miramos. - Todas tendremos ese destino por más que cueste aceptarlo. El tema aquí es ¿qué haremos con Sakura?-_

_\- Decirle la verdad. - miré horrorizada a mi gemela._

_\- Es sólo una niña. - susurrré._

_\- Pero no sería justo. -_

_Nada de esto, es justo, quise decirle._

* * *

_Aprieto los labios mirando un poco impactada a mi gemela. Estamos en mi habitación las dos solas porque ella deseaba contarme algo importante, y vaya que lo era. Sacudo la cabeza y luego la abrazo, deseo transmitirle todos mis sentimientos con ese acto. Pero sé que es imposible._

_\- Siempre estaré contigo nee-chan. - le susurró en el oído._

_\- Gracias Kin. - la aprieto un poco ante su voz suave._

_\- ¿Cristal-chan te dijo algo? - pregunto preocupada._

_\- No. - nos separamos y veo cómo frunce el ceño. - Simplemente dijo "Felicidades" y se fue. - no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ganándome una mirada de odio._

_\- Cristal-nee-san tiene una forma particular de expresar su preocupación. -_

_\- Umm es rara. - masculla por lo bajo pero agrando mi sonrisa aún más._

_\- Todas en esta casa somos raras. -_

_Tres años después…._

"_Kin."_

"_Kin."_

"_Juguemos."_

_Trato de calmar mi pulso mientras le sonrió a mi querida y consentida Imôto, no tengo tiempo para estar asustada. Hoy la pequeña Sakura se recibió de Gennin, hace unos momentos fuimos con Cristal para recibirla en la Academia y ahora estamos comiendo. Hice sus platillos favoritos, con tal de complacerla y felicitarla. Siento una mirada penetrante pero la ignoro, sé que esos ojos color zafiros me están observando. Porque ella sabe más que nadie lo que me está pasando._

_\- Kin-nee-chan. - volteó a ver a Sakura que tiene una mirada preocupada. - ¿Cuándo volverá Rin-nee-chan?-_

_\- ¿Ya la extrañas?- suelto una risa al ver su sonrojo._

_\- No, es sólo que pensé que estaría aquí. - murmura._

_\- Somos ninjas. - sonrío nerviosamente al escuchar a Cristal quién se levanta de su asiento. - Debo irme, pórtate bien ¿Si Sakura? -_

_\- Hai. - aprieto los labios al ver la tristeza en los ojos jade de mi Imôto._

_\- Hmp. - Cristal le coloca una mano en la cabeza. - Suerte mañana con Kakashi. - y desaparece._

_Suelto un suspiro mientras comienzo a levantar los platos, sé que la relación de las más jóvenes es casi como la que tenemos con Rin, mi gemela. Pero tal vez el de ellas es cómo el de madre e hija, después de todo, Cristal la crio como si fuera su primogénita. Una hora más tarde tenemos todo ordenado, Sakura se está lavando los dientes y preparando sus cosas para mañana. Es increíble ver lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, aunque se podría decir que no estoy muy contenta que haya decidido ser ninja. Pero es su sueño, y no puedo meterme._

"_Kin."_

_Paro en seco, mi mano se sujeta fuertemente al barandal de la escalera. Siento a mi corazón latir fuertemente y a mi cuerpo temblar. Miro con ojos acuosos el pasillo del segundo piso._

"_Kin."_

_\- ¡Kin-nee-chan!- me sobresalto al escuchar a Sakura llamarme._

_Mierda. Mierda. No me puedo pasar esto justo cuando está presente ella, la más inocente de todas nosotras. Debo protegerla. Cierro los ojos para tratar de encontrar a Rin, las imágenes llegan a mi cabeza mostrándome que está con el pelirrojo, Sasori. Puedo sentir su miedo. Sonrío levemente, una mueca vacía y sin vida._

_\- ¡Kin-nee-chan! - termino de subir las escaleras para encontrarme a la dueña de ojos jade._

_\- ¿Qué sucede? - trato de que mi voz saliera normal y sonrió con falsedad._

_-E staba pensando en el entrenamiento de mañana junto a Kakashi-sensei…. - me muerdo el labio al ver que quiere iniciar una larga conversación._

"_Kin-chan."_

_\- Vete a dormir Sakura, ya es tarde. -_

_\- Pero… -_

_\- Ahora. - la corto._

_\- ¿Qué te sucede? - me mira preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos. - Nunca me trataste así. - susurra._

"_Cuéntale."_

"_Kin-chan."_

_Abro los ojos sorprendida, la voz se va aclarando y puedo distinguir de quién es. Siento cómo a la distancia Rin se pone tensa e imito la acción. Miro un poco desesperada a Sakura._

_\- ¡Que te vayas Sakura! -_

_\- ¡No! ¡Siempre me ocultan las cosas! ¡Dime que está sucediendo! - frunzo el ceño al igual que ella._

_\- ¡No es momento para tus berrinches! -_

"_Eres cruel."_

_\- ¡¿Por qué siempre me dejan de lado?! - las lágrimas furiosas no tardan en aparecer en su rostro._

_\- Simplemente vete. - se me hela la sangre al escuchar una risa en mi oído._

"_Adiós Kin-chan."_

_\- ¡Te odio! - abro los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de Sakura. Eso duele Imôto._

_\- No Saku, entiende… - _

_Pero se me quiebra la voz, un dolor punzante se me instala en el estómago. Veo sorprendida cómo la terminación de una cadena atraviesa mi vientra y oigo un grito proveniente de Sakura que está salpicada con mi sangre ¡No al frente de ella! Trato de usar chakra pero me es inútil, ni siquiera puedo usar mi poder demoníaco. Veo a mi Imôto que se acerca lentamente para tratar de ayudarme pero la empujo haciendo que caiga al suelo al momento en que otra cadena perfora mi pecho._

_Escupo sangre y caigo en el piso ante los ojos aterrados de mi hermana. Ahora entiendo, Rin fue atacada en los mismos lugares que yo. Comienzo a llorar uniéndome al llanto de Sakura que aprieta mis heridas tratando frenar el sangrado._

_No Imôto, no llores, no veas. _

_Deseo gritar pero no puedo, la voz se perdió así que suelto un gritillo de frustración y odio en mi mente. Mis planes de ayudar a que mis hermanas sean felices junto a las personas que aman se arruinaron. Miro los ojos esmeraldas inundados en lágrimas y pido perdón a los cielos, no podré verte crecer más y eso duele. Deseo decirte que Sasuke no es para ti, sonrió levemente ante mis pensamientos. Y poco a poco, me sumerjo en la oscuridad…"_

Inhaló profundamente al darse cuenta que no respiraba tosiendo en el proceso. Sin importarle que la pudieran oír empezó a llorar desesperadamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma sobre la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abre y se cierra pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza. No le interesa.

-¿Sakura?-

El pelirrojo soltó las bolsas ensuciando la alfombra viendo con horror el rostro empapado en lágrimas de la pelirosa. La nombrada lo mira y Gaara observa el terror plasmado en los ojos de ésta. Frunce el ceño fuertemente mientras una llama en su interior comienza a arder fuertemente. Se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, haciendo que Sakura lo mire asustada.

-Sal **de aquí**.-

La Haruno abre los ojos sorprendida al oír la voz distorsionada de su esposo. Sintió un escalofrió al sentir el chakra poderoso que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo. Lo observó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza. Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de los exámenes Chunnin apareció en su mente, era la misma sensación que había sentido al momento en que lo vio, eso significaba que ¿Gaara estaba perdiendo el control? Se levantó de la cama de un salto pero se quedó quieta ¿debía llamar a alguien mientras que lo dejaba solo? No podía hacer eso, sus ojos mostraron determinación y se agachó junto al pelirrojo.

-Gaara-kun.- le susurró colocando su mano sobre la espalda de él.- Tranquilízate, todo estará bien.-

El Kage al escuchar la voz de la Haruno trato de calmar su respiración que se encontraba algo agitada. La observó a los ojos, ella simplemente le sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. El pelirrojo se sentía algo avergonzado, hacía años que no perdía el control sobre el Shukaku, ver a la pelirosa en ese estado había vuelto loco a su bestia interna. La fémina se sentó junto a él.

\- Lo siento Sakura. -

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada.

\- ¿No crees que eso debería preguntártelo yo? - sonrió amargamente.

\- Ver los recuerdos de mis hermanas me pone mal. - murmuró para luego sonrojarse un poco. - Lamento si te preocupé.-

\- Lo siento. -

\- No te preocupes. - se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda. - Casi perdiste el control de Shukaku. -

\- Hai. - susurro poniéndose de pie, mirando avergonzado la nuca de la mujer. - Últimamente es un poco difícil controlarlo. -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - la mujer se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos preocupada pero frunció el ceño al ver que le esquivaba la mirada. - Cuéntame Gaara…-

\- Por ti. -

\- ¿Cómo? - abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- No me malentiendas. - murmuró para mirarla fijamente. - Digamos que él te aprecia _demasiado.-_

\- ¿Eh? - entrecerró los ojos al no captar la indirecta por lo que el pelirrojo suspiro suavemente.

\- Le gustas _mucho_ a Shukaku. - si hubiera tenido cejas en ese momentos las tendría arqueadas ante sus propias palabras.

\- Oh. - articuló un poco imactada y sonrojada. - ¿Y-y a ti no? - murmuró para luego taparse la boca.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Olvida lo que dije! - se apresuró a decir. - ¿Le gusto a Shukaku y por eso pierdes el control? - cambió de tema rápidamente.

\- Aa. - asintió parpadeando un poco. -Eres mucha tentación, para ambos. - susurró para él mientras recogía las cosas que se habían caído.

\- Dámelo a mí, me encargaré de esto así te puedes ir a bañar. -

Antes de que Gaara pudiera responder o replicar, su esposa le sacó las cosas de las manos y se marchó del cuarto, dejándolo sólo. Las pisadas de Sakura eran rápidas y fuertes, estaba completamente avergonzada ¿Por qué siempre pensaba _ese _tipo de cosas en voz alta? Tiró la comida que el pelirrojo había llevado en el cesto de la basura mientras soltaba un gritillo histérico. Abrió el grifo del agua para lavarse las manos, por un momento, el líquido frío logró relajarla por un momento. Se encontraba completamente avergonzada, se sentía cómo una estúpida.

Haciendo un mohín, se secó pero en lugar de subir nuevamente a la habitación, se quedó de pie frente a la mesada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, primero estaba llorando por lo sucedido con Rin y Kin, luego ayudando a Gaara y finalmente avergonzada con él. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, su esposo le había dicho que Shukaku se descontrolaba por ella porque le gustaba. Frunció levemente el ceño, la bestia tenía más instintos animales por lo que eso significaba que… ¿el Bijû la veía cómo una hembra? Abrió los ojos sorprendida ¡Estaba en celo! Su cara se tornó roja y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía relajarse, Gaara le había dicho que lo estaba controlando. Se mordió el labio, no podía engañarse, al pelirrojo le estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantener tranquilo al Bijû y todo por ella. Desde que había llegado a Suna se sentía una molestia para el Kazekage, siempre estaba molestándolo y le robaba tiempo en el trabajo. Apretó los puños mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al cuarto, debía comportarse cómo una mujer adulta y responsable, madura. Abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil.

\- Te tardaste.-

\- H-Hai, me entretuve un poco. - soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se adentraba al dormitorio y cerraba la puerta para luego ir en dirección a la cómoda para buscar la ropa de dormir. - Iré a cambiarme.- murmuró para meterse en el baño.

¡Joder! Pensó mientras se cambiaba, no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran ¿Por qué justamente a ella? ¿Dónde había quedado su determinación? Oh si, en cuanto vio el torso desnudo y bien formado de su atractivo esposo se fue por el caño. Ahogó un gemido, siempre lo había visto vistiendo un pantalón únicamente, cómo en ese momento, pero ahora con sus nada saludables pensamientos se ponía incómoda. Gaara era tan inocente y ella tan pervertida. Soltó una risilla y se quiso golpear ante sus cambios de humor repentinos. _Bien_, pensó mostrando en sus ojos la determinación que anteriormente había perdido.

Salió del cuarto de baño encontrándose con la mayoría de las luces apagadas y su esposo sentado en el costado de la cama, con los codos de sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. Apretó los puños y caminó hacia él para quedar enfrentados. El Kage levantó la mirada atrapándola con su mirada penetrante aguamarina. Se humedeció los labios, el lado de la cama de Gaara estaba enfrentado con la ventana, por lo que se filtraba por las cortinas la luz de la luna, y que en ese momento, iluminaba un poco el cuerpo de su esposo haciéndolo ver aún más atractivo. Por un instante sintió a sus piernas temblar pero soltó un suspiro para relajarse.

\- Bien. - soltó haciendo que su esposo la vea interrogante.

\- Sakura ¿Estas bien? - preguntó ya que la actitud de ella le parecía extraña.

\- Gaara-kun. - el nombrado se dio cuenta que la pelirosa había ignorado su pregunta. - Hay que hacerlo. -

\- ¿Eh? -

* * *

Sus pasos eran seguros y elegantes, caminando por el sendero oscuro los sirvientes se inclinaban con exageradas reverencias ante ella. Subió las escaleras para salir a la terraza en dónde la brisa fría la golpeó pero la mujer parecía no importarle. Inhaló profundamente mientras observaba el cielo nocturno que era de un color violeta y azul. Una sonrisa sádica se implantó en su rostro para luego volver a meterse dentro del castillo e ir directamente con el _Rey_ quién la esperaba en su trono.

\- Se acerca la hora. -

\- Hai. - respondió ella dulcemente.

\- ¿Seguirás con esto? -

La fémina no respondió, simplemente sonrió y se marchó a sus aposentos ante la mirada fría y penetrante del hombre. Apretó por una milésima de segundos los puños pero los relajó. La actitud de la mujer lo estaba cansando, por no decir que estaba harto. Ella pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin resultar afectada pero estaba equivocada. Su jueguito absurdo comenzaba a molestarle, tal vez era hora de que él entrara en el juego. Sonrió vacíamente, mientras que unas figuras aparecían detrás de él.

\- Vamos a divertirnos un rato. - murmuró.

* * *

Silencio.

\- ¿Cómo? - espetó Gaara sorprendido mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirosa. Tal vez había escuchado mal o lo estaba malinterpretando.

\- Ya me oíste. - se mordió el labio desviando la mirada un poco avergonzada. - Entendí lo que quisiste decir con respecto a Shukaku, lo que le pasa.- murmuró.

\- Oh. - articuló aún impactado pero luego recapacitó. - Pero no es necesario…-

\- Si lo es. - lo cortó firmemente. - Sé que no te gusto pero creo que…-

\- Me gustas mucho Sakura. - la interrumpió dejándola sorprendida, sonrió levemente. - Pero eso no significa que pueda aprovecharme de la situación. -

\- No lo haces. - murmuró.

Gaara la observó seriamente, estaba de pie frente a él, vestida con su ropa de dormir que consistía en un pantalón largo y una camisa. A él le fascinaba verla así, le parecía tierna y adorable, incluso sensual. El rostro de su esposa estaba completamente enrojecido pero aún así lo miraba fijamente, llena de determinación haciéndola ver completamente como una verdadera mujer haciéndolo sentir como se expandía el fuego en su interior. Se humedeció los labios mientras que la sonrisa del Shukaku aparecía en su mente, al parecer la bestia interna estaba de acuerdo. Sus ojos aguamarina se volvieron duros, decididos, cómo dos brazas ardientes.

\- Te daré una última oportunidad, pequeña - las palabras le salieron bruscas y roncas, como si le rasgaran dolorosamente la garganta. - Retráctate, y haré de cuenta cómo si no hubieras dicho nada.-

El aire pareció detenerse. La pelirosa supo que jamás borraría aquel momento de su vida, era erótico. Sakura lo observó, el cuerpo vibrante de masculinidad agresiva estaba completamente tenso, pero sus ojos ardían en deseo. La imagen ante ella borraba todo pensamiento razonable de su mente. Él estaba esperando, sin órdenes ni seducciones, solamente envolviéndola con sus ojos hambrientos.

\- Quítate la camisa. - dijo suavemente, ya no había vuelta atrás. Gaara había leído la decisión en sus ojos, en el suave temblor de sus labios.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron. Muy despacio, casi de mala gana, se quitó la prenda, de alguna forma, en su interior, sabía que le estaba dando mucho más que su inocencia.

\- La camiseta. -

La pelirosa se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos. Una salvaje sacudida, casi primitiva traspasó el cuerpo de Gaara en respuesta. Mientras ella se quitaba la fina prenda, sus manos bajaron a los botones del pantalón. Se sentía aprisionado, la tela se tensaba haciéndole daño. El cuerpo desnudo de Sakura brillaba a la luz de la luna. Las sombras rozaban los contornos de su figura. Su cintura pequeña, acentuaba la generosidad de sus caderas y pechos. El hombre que había en él inspiró bruscamente, el animal rugió exigiendo ser liberado.

Gaara apartó toda prenda de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista, sus músculos torneados y que se encontraban tensos ante la necesidad. Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se bajaba los tirantes de encaje del sujetador, dejando que cayera al suelo. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista, incitantes, los rosados pezones endurecidos por el deseo.

El pelirrojo se levantó cruzando la distancia que los separaba, el instinto animal se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Rasgó el ofensivo pantalón y se lo arrancó de un solo tirón, arrojándolo a un lado. Sakura gimió, el miedo ante su fuerza añadió una tonalidad gris a sus ojos verdes. Gaara la calmó con una caricia, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, guardando cada línea del mismo en su memoria.

\- No tengas miedo, jamás podría hacerte daño. - le susurró.

Sakura tenía una estructura pequeña y delicada, y su piel era seda ardiente. Las manos del Kage la tocaban por todos lados, su cuerpo se tensó, dolorido. Por Kami, la necesitaba tanto. Tanto.

Gaara atrapó la nuca de su esposa de forma que ella no pudiera escapar; con el pulgar, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejar expuesta su garganta y los pechos a su alcance. Movió la mano muy lentamente, siguiendo la curva de su hombro hasta dejarla. De allí tomó un camino descendente, para acariciar la suavidad de su pecho. Siguió con los dedos cada marca de sus costillas, alimentando su deseo, y acallando el miedo de Sakura. Se recreó en su vientre, y en la curva de sus caderas hasta reposar la mano sobre su parte más femenina carente de rizos sobre sus piernas.

Sus manos despertaban en ella una desesperada necesidad y tenía la sensación de estar hundiéndose en un mundo de puro placer. Gaara gruñó algo por lo bajo y la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla en la amplia cama. Su cuerpo se movía con agresividad, atrapando a Sakura bajo él, en las suaves sábanas. Por un momento a ella le recordó un animal salvaje que intentaba someter a la hembra. La pasión, la lujuria en el interior de él formaban un torbellino, haciéndole temer por un instante por la pelirosa.

\- Gaara. - lo llamó ella suavemente, intentando que suavizara la expresión salvaje de su rostro. Necesitaba que vaya más despacio.

\- Confía en mí. - le agarró las muñecas con las dos manos, uniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de Sakura y manteniéndola así inmovilizada.

Ella se sentía tan vulnerable, atrapada en la cama como una especie de ofrenda, de sacrificio hacia un Kami, hacia _Shukaku_, hacia _Gaara._ Los ojos aguamarina devoraban su cuerpo haciéndola arder allí donde posaba su brillante mirada. Sakura yacía inmóvil bajo la fuerza de él, sintiendo que había tomado una decisión implacable. Su mirada esmeralda vagó sin rumbo por las líneas de su rostro; sus labios tan sensuales y sus ojos brillaban ardientes. No pudo evitar removerse un poco.

La sensación de su suave cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose bajo él lo inflamó aún más. El pelirrojo pronunció su nombre en un gemido mientras su mano se deslizaba por el muslo de la mujer, hasta encontrar el cálido lugar entre sus piernas.

\- Tranquila, confía en mí. - susurró.

Sus dedos recorrieron la suavidad de Sakura, reclamándola, provocando un flujo de cálida humedad. Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella para probar su sabor, su textura, su aroma. La Haruno gritó cuando sintió la boca de su esposo sobre un pezón, cuando sus dedos se introdujeron aún más en ella. Oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Él se movió más despacio, recorriendo con la lengua el camino abierto por sus dedos. Con cada caricia, su cuerpo se tensaba aún más, su corazón se abría a Sakura y el animal que él mantenía enjaulado se hacía más y más fuerte. _**Suya**_. Inhaló su aroma hasta guardarlo en lo más profundo de su alma; su lengua la recorría lentamente, en una prolongada caricia.

Sakura volvió a moverse bajo el cuerpo él, aún insegura, pero se calmó cuando vio que él levantaba la cabeza y que en sus ojos ardía el firme propósito de ser su dueño. De forma deliberada, le separó las rodillas, dejándola totalmente vulnerable. Le sostuvo la mirada, advirtiéndola, inclinó la cabeza entre sus piernas y bebió. Gaara sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que la pelirosa era demasiado inocente para hacer el amor de forma tan salvaje, pero estaba decidido a que ella conociera lo que era el placer, el placer que él podía proporcionarle. Pero simplemente no podía ser tierno y considerado cuando su cuerpo entero le exigía que la hiciera totalmente suya.

El cuerpo la Haruno se convulsionó en una serie de espasmos mientras gritaba. El Kage pasó la lengua muy despacio sobre ella, saboreando su piel, su suavidad y lo exquisito de su cuerpo. Cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo, quedó grabado en su mente, formando parte del salvaje placer al que estaba abandonándose. Le soltó los brazos mientras su cuerpo contra el de ella, los músculos fuertes, tensos, temblando ante la pura necesidad. El pelirrojo la agarró por las caderas.

\- Seré tan delicado como me sea posible, pero no cierres los ojos. - murmuró con la voz ronca.

Estaba preparada para él, húmeda, caliente, pero al entrar en ella sintió la barrera. Ella jadeó tensando el cuerpo.

\- Gaara-kun. - él reconoció el miedo mezclado con el pánico.

\- Será un instante. -

Lo miró con ojos trémulos, confiando plenamente en él. Gaara se movió hacia delante penetrando en su estrecha funda, enterrándose allí. Sakura emitió un pequeño quejido, y él la besó para borrar el dolor con su lengua. Se obligó a permanecer quieto, a sentir como sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, y cómo la sangre se convertía en algo demasiado caliente.

La besó con ternura, apartando por un momento a la bestia salvaje y posesiva. Se movió despacio y con mucho cuidado en un principio, esperando la reacción en sus expresivos ojos. Pero las demandas del cuerpo del Kazekage empezaron a imponerse sobre ellos mismos. Su piel ardía en llamaradas y sus entrañas rugían. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaron sus músculos, tensos. Empezó a moverse sobre ella muy lentamente, reclamándola como suya, enterrando su cuerpo en el de ella una y otra vez, con un hambre de placer insaciable.

Sakura le empujó ligeramente en el pecho con las manos, en una especie de protesta. Haciendo que el pelirrojo emitiera una especia de gruñido, una advertencia, mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el pecho izquierdo. Ella era pura seda, estrecha y ardiente. Su ritmo se hizo más rápido, buscando el único alivio que conocía para saciar su desesperación. El dolor comenzaba a mezclarse con el placer. La boca de Gaara se deslizó desde su hombro hasta sus apetitosos pechos, su lengua acarició un pezón endurecido y trazó sendas de placer a su alrededor.

La pelirosa era incapaz de reconocerse a si misma, de reconocer a su esposo. Su cuerpo respondía a sus demandas salvajes, incapaz de sentirse saciado. Gaara torturaba la piel de su pecho, la hacía arder y le enviaba espirales de placer que parecían no tener fin. Sentía cómo una extraña euforia se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios, dándole más placer al Kazekage. Sakura no pudo contenerse, recorrió la tersura del pecho del pelirrojo con las yemas de los dedos y jadeó ante las embestidas.

Sakura rodeó la cintura de él con las piernas. Gaara gimió al sentir cómo la estreches de la Haruno se cerraba a su alrededor encendiendo aún más el fuego en su interior. Con ambas manos levantó las caderas de ella, enterrándose más profundo, empujando más fuerte. Mientras el placer la recorría en oleadas estremecedoras, le hundió las uñas en la espalda. La boca del pelirrojo buscó la de Sakura. Gaara cedió derramándose en ella sintiendo su cuerpo caliente. Permitiéndose emitir un gruñido de satisfacción.

Las respiraciones agitadas inundaban la habitación, luego de unos segundos el Kage salió de ella para tumbarse a su lado. Buscó la sábana y los tapo a ambos.

\- La próxima seré más cuidadoso. - dijo sabiendo que había sido algo brusco al principio. La rodeo con los brazos sintiendo como ella se acurrucaba para estar más cerca de él.

\- Está bien así. - murmuró con voz cansada y un poco agitada pero igualmente sonreía feliz. -"Gracias Shukaku." - pensó entregándose al sueño profundo.

Gaara la observó respirar pausadamente aún con una diminuta sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo él también lo hizo. La apretó más contra su cuerpo, abrazándola posesivamente para poder dormir tranquilo. E internamente, agradeció a su Bijû.

* * *

Etto... ¿Qué les pareció?

Iba a hacer el Lemmon más largo pero no sabía si les iba a gustar. En el caso de que sea correcto, tal vez en otro capi veremos a la pareja arder más seguido.

¿Al principio creyeron que Sakura tendría la delantera? Jojo resulta que Gaara es demasiado salvaje y pervertido como para permitirlo :3 Oh, ¿quiénes serán las personas que apareciendo interrumpiendo el momento más candente del capítulo? xD

Me gustaría que me digan que piensan al respecto y si no lo hacen, igualmente se los agradezco. Porque se toman la molestia de leer.

¡Saludos y nos veremos la próxima semana! :D


	10. Amenazas

¡Hola! Que verguenza, tardé meses en actualizar después de dejarlo en un momento íntimo. u.u

Gracias a todos por sus review, los leí a todos y me pone de buen humor que les haya gustado aunque es fue medio apresurado. En fin, no los retrasaré con excusas o disculpas. Disfruten del capítulo :)

Desde ya muchas gracias.

..

..

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-**Puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con el anime o manga.

**2-** Los personajes pueden llegar a tener una personalidad diferente a la de la original.

**3-** Gaara posee el Shukaku.

**4-** El Fic va relatando historias. En este capítulo no.

**Advertencias:** Semi Universo Alterno. Lenguaje vulgar.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Amenazas.

..

..

La carta era corta y concisa, brindándole la información suficiente al Kage de cabello plateado quién, sin dudarlo por un segundo, mandó a uno de sus mejores escuadrones para brindar apoyo a la Aldea vecina. Kakashi se recostó sobre el mullido sillón de su oficina ignorando la pila de papeles que había sobre el escritorio. Últimamente, el ex –sensei del antiguo equipo 7 se encontraba bastante pensativo sobre el asunto que involucraba a Sakura Haruno, o mejor dicho Sabaku no Sakura. Miró de reojo la foto que había sobre el mueble frente a él, sin duda alguna, Ayame había sido una bella mujer y deseaba poder algún día recuperar sus recuerdos que poseía con ella.

Entrecerró los ojos y se colocó firme en la silla, cuadrando los hombros dándole una postura autoritaria y casi desafiante. Observó por el rabillo del ojo la carta que le había enviado Gaara, que estaba escrita con la propia letra del mismo, y se negó a soltar un suspiro. Por la puerta de la habitación, entraron varias personas entre ellas, Orochimaru quién parecía más joven, seguramente debido a algún tipo de Jutsu. Karin fue la última en pasar, por lo que cerró la puerta tras de sí cortando un poco el incómodo y tenso silencio.

\- ¿Qué descubriste?-

\- ¿Apurado?- el Sannin sonrió de lado burlándose.- Todas las Haruno, fueron asesinas y conquistadoras profesionales, a pesar de la corta edad que poseían.-

\- Continúa.- ordenó Kakashi con el semblante serio.

\- ¿Alguna vez creíste en demonios? - preguntó "distraídamente" sorprendiendo un poco al Hokage pero antes de que éste pudiera contestar prosiguió.- La madre de tu querida alumna, se relacionó con uno de ellos. El peor de todos. Por lo tanto, todas sus hijas poseen energía demoníaca incluyendo a Sakura-san.-

\- Creo que algo mencionó.- masculló mirando inevitablemente de reojo la fotografía dónde estaban él y Ayame.

\- Un día, torturaron a la madre y una sacerdotisa le colocó una maldición pero no a ella, sino que a sus hijas. Todas morirían a cierta edad. – Orochimaru hizo una breve pausa y le dedicó una mirada un poco seria al peli-plata. - Dígame Hokage-sama, ¿Cuánto falta para el cumpleaños de Sakura?-

\- Alrededor de cinco días.- contestó y luego ensanchó los ojos.

\- Así es, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho o dos días después, morirá.- el hombre de larga melena negra cerró los ojos. – Aunque no lo creas, mis ideales han cambiado Kakashi. – Orochimaru lo miró con ojos fríos, era hora de la verdad. – Los ayudaré pero a cambio, has que la Alianza Shinobi deje de perseguirnos. –

\- De acuerdo. – asintió el peli-plata sin muchas opciones.- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. -

\- Bien, nosotros partiremos hacia Suna. –

\- ¿No es mejor que descansen un poco? – los ojos del Kage se posaron en el antiguo Taka y Kabuto. – Tu equipo parece cansado. –

\- No podemos perder tiempo. Además, no sólo tu alumna corre peligro, sino que todos en este planeta.-

..

..

Sakura estaba en peligro, y ese era motivo suficiente para que la marcha hacia Sunagakure fuera enormemente rápida. Hace unas horas habían partido desde Konoha, eran un equipo especial con la suficiente capacidad para atrapar o eliminar a cualquiera que atente con la vida de la mujer de cabellera rosada que tanto querían. Además de varios ANBU, de Naruto y Sasuke, en el escuadrón estaban Shikamaru, Kiba con Akamaru, Ino y Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata. La adolescente era un genio en el campo de rastreo y su capacidad de estratega había dejado impresionada a muchos, entre ellos a Nara Shikamaru. Por lo que se la había incluido en esta importante misión.

El último Uchiha, Sasuke, estaba algo nervioso y de muy mal humor. Estaba realmente enojado por el simple hecho de que amenacen a Sakura pero también, porque el Kazekage no sea capaz de protegerla por si mismo. A pesar de que el azabache sabía que no tenía oportunidad con la peli-rosa, el Uchiha creía que él era una de las pocas personas que podrían estar a la altura de resguardar la vida de la Haruno de mirada jade. Sonaba arrogante y egoísta, pero era la verdad, ya que junto a Naruto, eran los hombres más poderosos de todas las Naciones ninja.

Le duele que Sakura esté con otro.

Pero esta vez no se trataba de ellos o de su rivalidad con Gaara. Debía colocar primero la seguridad de la peli-rosa, que era mucho más importante que sus sentimientos. Además, de que la última vez que se habían visto con la Haruno, habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, él no la buscaría para una relación más allá de amistad o compañerismo, y se lo había prometido. Marcó más su paso, acelerando, quedando delante del grupo quienes no estaban sorprendidos con la actitud del Uchiha.

\- Sasuke.- lo llamó el rubio.- Está anocheciendo, debemos acampar y mañana seguir. No sabemos cuándo necesitaremos nuestra fuerza.-

\- Hn.-

El azabache se encogió de hombros y dejo de saltar, para luego bajar de la rama de los árboles al igual que los demás. A veces se le olvidaba que algunos de los presentes no tenían el mismo ritmo o resistencia que él y el Uzumaki, era algo exasperante ir a un paso lento al cual no estaba acostumbrado. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja lo había hecho más tosco y arisco, por lo que se alejó un poco del escuadrón, ignorando todo a su alrededor concentrándose en una única persona.

* * *

..

..

\- ¡Sakura-sama quédese quieta por favor!-

\- Pero debo preparar un platillo para llevarle a Gaara-kun, ya casi es medio día.-

\- No debe olvidar que hoy vendrán sus cuñados a cenar, Hime-sama.- comentó la peli-negra mientras terminaba de peinar a la mujer del Kazekage con un complicado rodete.- ¡Listo! Se ve hermosa como siempre.- sonrió con simpatía Yuuko.

\- Umm Gaara-kun lo canceló.- murmuró distraídamente la peli-rosa.

\- Sakura-sama, pase el otro brazo por la manga del kimono, onegai.- pidió Hikari, estresada de que su señora no le preste atención.

\- ¡Aguarden!- Yuuko le colocó un palillo en el peinado, que tenía una flor en tonos de color rosa pastel, celeste y blanco.- ¡Aww, le queda genial Hime-sama! Su cabello es tan bonito.-

\- Sakura-sama siempre esta genial.- masculló Yuki, la dama de melena lila siempre estaba a la defensiva con su señora.

Generalmente le divertiría aquella situación, pero ese día estaba algo deprimida. Luego de tener una noche bastante –muy- placentera y un poco romántica, sintiéndose amada y protegida, había despertado sola en la cama. Gaara se levantó temprano para ir a la oficina a cumplir con su trabajo. Ella entendía perfectamente que ser el Kazekage llevaba una gran carga, incluso no esperó que el pelirrojo sea dulce o tierno. Sakura simplemente le hubiese bastado que esté un poco más con ella, al menos le hubiera gustado un simple y normal desayuno. Apretó los labios rehusándose a soltar un bufido poco femenino delante de sus damas. Parpadeó repetidas veces, clavando su vista en las mujeres que estaban frente a ella, quiénes la miraban con preocupación.

\- ¿Hime-sama?-

\- ¿Si?-

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó la más joven, Yuki, quién al parecer la idolatraba mucho.- Hace rato que la estábamos llamando.- dijo al ver la mirada interrogante de su señora.

\- Hai, lo siento. Estoy un poco distraída hoy.- murmuró apenada.

\- ¿Es porque consumó matrimonio?- cuestionó inocentemente.

\- ¡Yuki-chan!- reprochó Hikari con un gran sonrojo mientras que Sakura sentía que le faltaba el aire.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos tensos segundos hasta que la risa de la peli-rosa llenó la recámara, las damas se miraron entre sí para luego acompañar a la mujer del Kazekage. Sakura las quería mucho, sobre todo porque desde que llegó, siempre estaban al pendiente de ella y no por algo laboral, sino más bien de amistad. A pesar de que las chicas le trataban con respeto todo el tiempo, habían establecido un lazo de confianza. Haciendo que se sintiera más a gusto en Suna y que no está tan sola, y en momentos como esos, realmente se alegraba de que estuviesen a su lado. Las risas se cortaron al sonar el golpeteo, Hikari la mayor de sus damas, fue a abrir la puerta dejando ver la persona detrás de ella, la discípula de Gaara, Matsuri.

\- Sakura-san, Gaara-kun me pidió que le informara que hoy no podrá recibirla en su despacho para el almuerzo.-

Silencio.

\- Oh. - logró articular luego de unos tensos segundos.- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Matsuri-san. –

\- Hai, con su permiso.- hizo una leve reverencia y luego se marchó, dejando la habitación con un ambiente pesado.

\- No la soporto.-

\- ¡Yuki-chan!- reprimió Yuuko a la menor.- No debes decir esas cosas.-

\- ¡Ella no puede tratar con tan poco respeto a Sakura-sama!- vociferó con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo sorprendiendo a todas, incluso a la peli-rosa ya que la peli-lila nunca levantaba la voz.- Ni mucho menos a Kazekage-sama, se toma muchas atribuciones.- terminó en un murmullo, temiendo herir a su señora.

\- Pero siempre les digo que no me traten con tanta formalidad.- la mujer de hebras rosadas comentó tratando de ignorar el malestar que comenzaba a instalarse en su interior.- No es necesario, de verdad.- repitió un poco angustiada.

\- No es eso Hime-sama.- negó la peli-negra viendo de reojo a la dama menor.- Creo que Yuki-chan se refiere a que debe respetarla al igual que a Kazekage-sama. Usted es la igual de él, Matsuri-san se toma muchas atribuciones y no creo que su esposo, Hime-sama, esté a gusto con eso.-

\- No creo que Kazekage-sama lo sepa.- añadió rápidamente Hikari, colocando sus manos en los hombros de peli-rosa, quién estaba sentada, tratando de reconfortarla.- Si desea podemos hablar con él al respecto.-

\- No, no es necesario.- musitó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Pero Sakura-sama es como si ella la estuviese desafiando.- protestó Yuki, ella realmente odiaba a la ninja que se creía mejor que su señora. La detestaba, sobretodo la actitud arrogante y superior con que miraba a la peli-rosada.

\- Es porque está enamorada de Gaara-kun, o eso creo.- soltó Sakura, haciendo que sus damas contengan la respiración por unos instantes.- Sé que ustedes ya lo sabían pero no es necesario que me estén protegiendo todo el tiempo.-

\- ¡Siempre! - exclamó Yuki para luego sacudir la cabeza con los ojos acuosos contagiando a Yuuko.- Siempre estaremos para usted Sakura-sama. No importa que situación sea, jamás la dejaremos.- confesó con admiración y lealtad.- La protegeremos de lo que sea, incluso de si misma o sentimientos feos. Usted merece lo mejor, porque es la mujer más increíble que conocí, Sakura-sama. -

\- Arigato.- sonrió levemente pero su voz salió ronca mientras agachaba la cabeza, sin embargo todas vieron cómo unas lágrimas se escapaban de las gemas esmeraldas.- Muchas gracias.- susurró a duras a penas.

Sin duda alguna, ellas eran sus amigas, aquellas mujeres verdaderamente darían todo por ella y Sakura también. A pesar de que sollozó varios minutos, ninguna mencionó nada más respecto al tema de Matsuri, incluso la animaron para que les prepare el almuerzo a ellas y eso logró hacerla sonreír. Sus damas nunca quisieron comer junto a ella por una cuestión de formalidad y deber, pero en esa ocasión hicieron una excepción y Sakura casi se largó a llorar. No podía evitar estar tan sentimental después de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, no podía controlar sus emociones. El misterio de sus hermanas, el asecho constante de una amenaza invisible y ahora su relación con Gaara, que era como una montaña rusa.

Se negó a llorar mientras se dirigían a la cocina recordando la mirada burlona y llena de desprecio de Matsuri ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Gaara rechazó a verla, a compartir el almuerzo como todos los días? Se sentía como alguien que había usado y luego desechado sin preocupación alguna, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. El pelirrojo probablemente tenía una explicación lógica y razonable para no poder verla, seguramente algún trabajo o reunión importante y ella estaba explayando toda la situación. No podía evitar pensar que Matsuri esté intentando algo con su esposo, lo intuía y ella nunca se equivocaba con ese tipo de cosas. Como cuando Sasuke abandonó la Aldea para ir tras Orochimaru, ella simplemente lo supo. Sexto sentido, intuición, instinto, como deseen llamarlo pero la peli-rosa siempre lo sabía. Y ahora no deseaba ver a la castaña cerca de Gaara.

\- ¿Hime-sama?-

\- ¿Mm?-

\- Hace unos diez minutos que llegamos a la cocina.- comentó nerviosa Yuuko por el aura negativa que desprendía su señora.- Y usted no se ha movido.- murmuró.

\- Oh, lo siento.-

No fue una disculpa real, lo dijo por cortesía más que por cualquier otra cosa sin embargo ninguna mencionó nada y se adentraron a la habitación que poseía todo lo indispensable para que Sakura pudiera realizar lo que quisiera. El Kazekage le había proporcionado esa zona a la peli-rosada para que se "entretenga", mejor dicho para que no piense en su Aldea y amigos, que estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Con un sonoro suspiro, la ex –ninja de Konoha se colocó un fino y delicado delantal para luego extender sus brazos, sus damas rápidamente arremangaron las mangas de su kimono, atándolos con una cinta que por el brillo que poseía, era de seda.

Comenzó a cortar las verduras, tenía ganas de almorzar Ramen, por alguna extraña razón. Dejo lo realizado en un bol aparte, comenzó a hacer la masa de los fideos ya que le gustaban más los caseros que los que se compraban en las tiendas, además de que no era lo mismo si otra persona los hacía, por eso mismo ella se tomaba el tiempo para hacer los fideos. Yuki miraba a su señora, cómo amasaba y estiraba aquella bola blanca de harina que poco a poco se iba alagando formando varias tiras. De repente, tocaron la puerta y a los segundos después apareció una sirvienta, quién se acercó a la dama más grande para susurrarle algo en el oído.

\- Sakura-sama.- llamó luego de carraspear.- La buscan en la entrada.-

\- No puedo ir en este momento.- hizo una pausa pensativa para luego continuar cortando los fideos.- Si son por parte del hospital diles que después iré y si es una urgencia hazlos pasar, así me dicen qué es lo que sucede.- ordena sin darse la vuelta, cortando en trozos la carne de puerco.

\- Hai Sakura-sama.- Hikari mira significativamente a la mucama y asiente con la cabeza.- Ve.-

\- Con permiso.-

Sakura colocó las verduras a hervir, seguidos del puerco y finalmente los fideos, todo se cocinaba con rapidez por lo que a continuación los colocó en varios tazones que se los alcanzaba Yuki, mientras que Yuuko preparaba la mesa. La peli-rosa hizo una mueca, como siempre había hecho una gran cantidad y los platos abundaban. Con un sonoro suspiro, terminó de poner los fideos en el último tazón al momento en que escuchaba varios pasos entrando a su cocina, le entregó lo hecho a Yuki para que lo lleve a la mesa junto con los demás. Se sacó el delantal y antes de que pudiera llamar a una de sus damas, la peli-negra se encontraba al lado de ella quitándole las cintas que sujetaban las mangas.

\- Vaya Sakura-chan, creo que voy a venir más seguido.-

\- ¿Eh?- parpadeó repetidas veces, dándose vuelta con un poco de rapidez topándose con rostros lo suficientemente conocidos cómo para tallarlos. - ¿Cómo es que…?-

\- ¡Frentona!- la rubia se abalanzó hacia su mejor amiga para abrazarla con mucha fuerza.- Me alegra de que estés bien.- murmuró para que sólo ella escuchara y luego se alejó con una sonrisa.

\- No entiendo.- un poco aturdida vio a sus amigos.

\- Estamos de misión y quisimos darte una sorpresa.- dijo simplemente Kiba con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

\- Siéntense por favor.- Hikari señaló el comedor.- En seguida les llevaremos todo.- la castaña miró a Sakura quién aún estaba un poco confundida.- Ustedes también vaya Sakura-sama, nosotras nos encargaremos.-

\- ¿Sabían que ellos vendrían?- preguntó una vez que los de Konoha abandonaron el cuarto.

\- No.- negó Yuki un poco molesta de no poder almorzar con su señora.

\- Umm.- algo dubitativa se marchó.

Sakura entró al comedor que era bastante amplio, la mesa era larga de madera que las patas estaban talladas, había alrededor de unas veinte sillas que tenían los cojines de cuero rojo. Sus amigos ya habían tomado asiento y le habían dejado el lugar de la cabeza, en donde Naruto y Sasuke estaban a los lados. Se sentó con la ayuda de Yuuko, quien al tener visitas y cómo Hikari estaba terminando de organizar en la cocina, ella tomaba el mando de la dama principal. Lo que conllevaba a estar detrás de la peli-rosada todo el tiempo.

\- Te ves increíble Sakura-chan.- alagó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Es cierto frentona ¿Y qué me dices de todo este lujo? Debe ser genial dar órdenes a cada rato.- la sonrisa pícara de Ino hizo que sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado.

\- ¡Puerca!-

\- Esto se ve delicioso.- murmuró el futuro Hokage viendo el plato humeante de Ramen que colocaban frente a él, al igual que a los demás.- Parece que mejoraste bastante Sakura-chan.- le sonrió abiertamente a su amiga al momento en que separaba los palillos.

\- Hn.-

\- ¿Vino alguien más con ustedes?-

\- Shikamaru y Hanabi.- respondió simplemente Sasuke mirando de reojo a Sakura.

\- No vinieron simplemente de visita porque tuvieran un poco de tiempo, ¿no es así?- preguntó finalmente la peli-rosa luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- No.- contesto el Uchiha por todos, los de Konoha dejaron sus palillos a un lado para fijar la vista en la Señora de la Arena.

\- Cómo lo pensé.- susurró.

En el fondo de su corazón tenía el presentimiento de que Gaara los había mandado a llamar para que la cuidaran debido a lo que había pasado el día anterior. Apretó los labios y se obligó a seguir comiendo, el Ramen que había hecho estaba delicioso pero eso no opacaba la preocupación y terror en su interior. Si su esposo había solicitado la presencia de ninjas de Konoha, eso significaba que el pelirrojo estaba igual de asustado que ella. Pero el problema era ¿Cómo podían detectar a su enemigo? Después de todo era un rival bastante peculiar. Devoró los últimos trozos que quedaban en su tazón par luego suspirar sonoramente, estaba cansada.

El ruido de la puerta que daba hacia la entrada llamó la atención de todos, la imponente presencia del Kage llenaba el lugar y Sakura se sintió con las energías renovadas pero su boca se torció ligeramente al ver a Matsuri detrás de su esposo, cómo un perro faldero. Sus cuñados, el Nara y Hanabi también venían con ellos por lo que les sonrió dándoles la bienvenida. La hermana menor de Hinata, dio una pequeña reverencia al verla, después de todo provenía de una familia tradicional. Se sintió observada y volteó a ver a Ino, quién la miraba interrogante y preocupada, sin duda no podía ocultarle nada a la Yamanaka.

\- Gaara-sama, no lo esperábamos para el almuerzo.- la peli-rosa se levantó de su asiento mirando atentamente a su esposo, odiaba llamarlo así pero debía seguir el protocolo.

\- ¿Ramen?- preguntó viendo algo curioso los platos ya vacíos de todos, aunque el Uzumaki iba por el cuarto tazón.

\- ¡Como te envidio Gaara! ¡Mira que tener a Sakura-chan de cocinera es todo un lujo!- exclamó feliz el rubio, amaba la comida de su compañera.

\- No me tiene de cocinera, baka.- masculló Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Naruto, sin embargo el sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba que se sentía alagada.- ¿Quiere que les prepare algo?- se dirigió al pelirrojo quién tenía una mirada extraña en los ojos.

\- No, gracias.- declinó la oferta.- Si terminaron me gustaría que me acompañen a la sala, hay asuntos que debemos tratar.-

\- Hai.- los que estaban sentados se levantaron, mientras que Temari comenzaba a caminar guiándolos a la habitación dónde discutirían el tema.

\- Hime.- llamó el Kage a su esposa, extendiéndole el brazo para que se agarrara de él.

\- Umm.- se aferró con algo de desesperación pero Gaara no le preguntó nada y se alegró por ello.

Caminaron por detrás de los demás shinobi que habían decidido darles un pequeño espacio de privacidad, aunque Gaara notaba que Sasuke miraba cada tanto hacia dónde ellos estaban. Específicamente a la peli-rosada. Apretó la mandíbula con un poco de celos, no podía evitarlo, el Uchiha había sido el amor platónico de su esposa y ellos se habían casado por una orden, no porque así lo deseaban o estaban profundamente enamorados. La inseguridad lo invadía, sentía algo muy fuerte por su mujer, no lo negaba, pero también intuía que Sakura compartía aquel sentimiento o eso es lo que esperaba. La observó de reojo y la atrajo más junto a él a medida que enraban a la sala de estar, la fémina de mirada esmeralda era tan etérea y perfecta, delicada y fina, dudaba que ella supiera cómo se sentían todos al observarla. Le brindó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Sakura volteó, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Los mandé a llamar por algo muy especial.- comenzó diciendo haciendo señas para que se sentaran, mientras que con un ademán la peli-rosa con elegancia propia tomó asiento en un amplio sillón y él la imitó a su lado.- Mi Hime corre peligro.-

\- Aa.- asintió Sasuke pero frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Pero no entiendo a que se referían con un "enemigo invisible". Explícate.-

\- Es alguien que no se puede ver, oler y que incluso no posee Chakra.- comenzó Nara.- La única que lo puede escuchar es Sakura.-

\- ¿Cómo es eso?- Kiba arrugó la frente un poco confundido.- Si se presenta yo podría sentir su aroma.-

\- Por eso se te necesita en la misión.- el pelirrojo pasó sus orbes aguamarina por los presentes.- Con tu olfato, los ojos de Sasuke y Hanabi-san, y el Modo Sannin de Naruto nos pueden ayudar. Por eso deben estar presentes al momento en que el enemigo aparezca. Así podremos identificar con qué estamos tratando.-

\- ¡Lo atraparemos Sakura-chan! No te preocupes.- todos asintieron de acuerdo con el rubio pero de la nada sintieron cómo el aire se volvía frío, enviando un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de cada uno.- ¿Qué mierda es esto?- murmuró Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

\- Está aquí.- dijo por lo bajo Sakura, agarrando instintivamente la mano de su esposo, apretando con fuerza. Los ninjas se levantaron rápidamente, Kankuro, Temari e Ino se posicionaron alrededor de la pareja. Activaron sus habilidades, los ojos del Uchiha y Hyuuga viajaban por toda la habitación con velocidad, el Uzumaki se encontraba con los párpados cerrados buscando una fuente de energía mientras que Kiba junto a Akamaru trataban de hallar algún rastro.

\- No es posible.- pensó en voz alta Shikamaru un poco sorprendido, notaba cómo ninguno notaba absolutamente nada y la mirada de Sakura se inundaba cada vez más de terror.

\- No detecto nada.- masculló Naruto desactivando el modo Sabio, sabiendo de ante mano que el resto estaba igual que él.

\- Pero se siente algo en el aire.- murmuró Ino.- ¿Un fantasma?- preguntó un poco burlona pero a su vez con seriedad.

\- No.- negó Gaara.- ¿Sakura?-

La peli-rosa abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que detenía momentáneamente su respiración, sintió el vello de la nuca erizarse y por más que sus amigos estén presentes, y Gaara a la par, el pánico crecía. Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño para darse valor, ella era una triunfadora de la Cuarta Guerra, no podía darse por vencida fácilmente.

"_**¿Acaso quieres jugar?"**_

La voz distorsionada y tétrica penetró la cabeza de Sakura, sus gemas esmeraldas brillaron con desafío.

\- Yuuko.- llamó a su dama que mantenía el rostro serio, disimulando su temor.- Ve a mi cuarto y busca un diario que está en la mesa de noche. Tráelo.- sentenció con voz fría.

\- Hai Sakura-sama.- asintió la peli-negra saliendo a cumplir la orden.

**_"Sa-ku-ra-chan" _**

Una macabra sonrisa apareció en la mente de la peli-rosa, la muestra de dientes blancos le pareció de un demonio pero trató de ignorar el temor que le infundo.

\- ¿Qué diario Sakura?- interrogó el Nara, confundido al igual que los demás menos Naruto que ya sabía de que se trataba.

\- Es un diario que me muestra la vida de mis hermanas. Una de ellas me lo dejó, para que pudiera decifrar el misterio.-

\- Tu no tienes hermanas.- musitó Ino, casi temiendo del estado mental de su amiga, pensando que estaba delirando.

\- Las tiene.- Naruto salió a la defensiva asintiendo con la cabeza a su amiga casi hermana.

\- Con un Jutsu activo los recuerdos, los veo. Sasuke.- se dirigió al azabache que la observaba fríamente.- Cuando lo haga, ¿Puedes transmitírselos a todos? A lo mejor hay detalles que paso desapercibido, ustedes me podrían ayudar a notar algunas cosas.-

\- Creo que si.- medito un momento pero luego asintió.- Activando mi Rinnengan y Mangekyou Sharingan al mismo tiempo podré. Pero debemos tocarte al momento en que invoques el Jutsu.-

\- De acuerdo.-

\- ¿De quién veremos los recuerdos?- preguntó Gaara, sabiendo que probablemente compartir las memorias de sus hermanas la ponía incómoda.

\- De Haruno Cristal.- musito cuando Yuuko entró apresurada con el diario de su hermana en las manos.

..

..

.

* * *

**¿Review?** :)

Muchas gracias por leer n.n

..

..

**Capítulo 10:**** Cristal Haruno Parte I**


End file.
